The Guardian
by sweetwind88
Summary: Awalnya Chanyeol hanya siswa biasa, dia memiliki teman pena bernama Baekhyun. Suatu saat Baekhyun menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau dia penyihir. Chanyeol yang memang keturunan guardian ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penyelamat Baekhyun. Terkadang Chanyeol sangat over protective terhadap Baekhyun. Karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah his precious little one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ayah, apakah kau benar-benar harus pergi?" Chanyeol kecil bertanya pada ayahnya yang akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Ayahnya berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, dia berjongkok untuk mengimbangi tinggi anak itu. Ayah Chanyeol tersenyum pada anak lelakinya itu.

"Ya, ayah harus pergi. Tapi ayah janji akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti." Katanya, air mata mulai menggenangi mata Chanyeol. "Jangan menangis." Katanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol. "Aku tak bisa melihatmu tumbuh besar Chanyeol, jadi kalau kau merasa kesepian tulislah surat ke alamat ini dan taruh surat itu di kotak surat belakang ya." Katanya seraya memberikan sobekan kertas bertuliskan alamat yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol menerima sobekan surat itu dan menghapus air matanya. "Tolong jaga ibu dan kakakmu ya Chanyeol." Kata pria itu dan Chanyeol mengangguk "Tentu saja ayah." Katanya dan memeluk ayahnya itu. Tak berapa lama ayahnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar halaman. Ibu dan kakak Chanyeol ada disampingnya sekarang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pria itu. Air mata Chanyeol kembali mengalir, tapi dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Saat ayahnya naik taksi, Chanyeol berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya.

Lima tahun kemudian...

 **~Chanyeol POV (Point Of View)~**

"Hey! Adik kecil, ayo bangun! Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah lagi!" Suara kakakku Yuri memekakkan telingaku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kakakku yang menyebalkan itu. Dia cantik, tapi perilakunya padaku seperti kakak tiri, karena dia selalu membuliku.

"Eeewww, dasar preman!" Aku menarik selimutku lagi dan kembali tidur. Saat dia mendengarnya dia langsung memukulku dengan bantal dan menutup kepalaku dengan bantal itu dan menekannya kuat kuat hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Akkkkkkkk, sudah! Cukup kakakku yang paling cantik di dunia.." kataku karena aku sadar dia marah karena mendengarku mengatainya preman. "Nahhh..itu lebih baik." Katanya dan berjalan keluar kamarku. Aku segera bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah. Setelah sarapan aku pergi keluar, belum ke sekolah, tapi ke halaman belakang dan menghampiri kotak surat. Aku merasa senang karena ada surat di sana. Tentu saja untukku dari teman penaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku masih merasa terganggu karena di jaman modern ini masih ada yang berkirim surat seperti ini, klasik sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membuka amplopnya. Desain amplop ini tidak pernah berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dengan warna dasar putih dan burung hantu kecil berwarna merah di pojokannya.

Dear Chanyeol,

Emh, aku baik-baik saja disini. Eh tunggu, bukan baik-baik saja, tapi bisa disebut normal seperti biasanya. Bagaimana denganmu? Ku kira hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah setelah libur kemarin kan? Kalau bukan, berarti perhitunganku yang salah kkkkkkkkkkk.

Bagaimana kabar kakakmu? Dunia kuliah pasti agak berbeda huh? Apakah dia sering pulang ke rumah? sampaikan salamku untuknya dan untuk ibumu ya. Aku juga mulai sekolah di sini. Ayo lakukan yang terbaik! Fighting! Eh, tunggu apa aku terdengar seperti anak alay? Kkkkkkkkkkk, kalau begitu lupakan. Saat aku menulis surat ini, disini sedang hujan. Aku suka hujan, suara gemercik dan bau tanah yang basah. Aku merasa hujan bisa menghubungkanku denganmu Chanyeol. Kkkkkkkk alay lagi huh?

Ngomong-ngomong, tak terasa kita sudah lima tahun menjadi sahabat pena. Terimakasih untuk buku yang kau kirimkan, aku menyukainya. Aku mengirimimu hadiah juga, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Tunggu hadiahku ya. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol...balas suratku secepatnya ya.

Byun Baekhyun :3

Aku tertawa membaca surat itu. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup membelai lembut rambutku. Daun berjatuhan.

"Sudah lima tahun ya."

Lima tahun sejak aku menulis surat untuknya. Meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya.

Aku merasa malas berangkat sekolah hari ini. Ini semester pertamaku di kelas 2 SMA. Sudah banyak murid yang berada di kelas, kebanyakan dari mereka membicarakan mengenai liburannya, atau hanya bermain dengan sosial media yang mereka miliki. Aku memilih tempat duduk di belakang. Dan mulai membaca buku. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang membuatku senang di dunia ini, salah satunya adalah mendapatkan peringkat yang baik.

"Hey lihat! Kutu buku itu sedang belajar."

"Ah! Orang itu, yang dia lakukan hanya belajar. Dia itu pamer atau apa?"

Aku menutup mataku merasa terganggu dengan ucapan mereka. Suasana menjadi berisik. Aku tidak bisa belajar sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk membaca surat Baekhyun lagi, memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan ku tulis untuknya. Aku selalu berhati-hati dalam menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas suratnya. Hal lain yang membuatku senang adalah Baekhyun. Aku mengaguminya, walau belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia sangat peduli dan mampu mengerti aku. Jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun cuma sekali, aku yakin aku akan mati dengan tenang.

Aku ingat dulu aku pernah mencari alamat rumahnya sekali. Daerah tempatnya tingga tidak jauh dari kotaku, tak lama hanya 30 menit dengan subway. Nomor rumah Baekhyun adalah 12, aku menyusuri jalan 4, 5, 6, 7...8. Aku heran nomor rumah di sana hanya sampai nomor 8. Bagaimana bisa rumahnya tidak ada, tapi dia selalu bisa mengirimkan surat kepadaku. Saat aku masih memikirkan kenapa alamatnya tidak nyata tiba-tiba ada yang merebut surat Baekhyun dari tanganku. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Sial! Itu Jong Won. Aku tidak pernah akur dengannya. Dia itu brandalan.

"Hey! Kembalikan kertas itu!" perintahku. Aku mencoba meraih kertas itu, tapi dia selalu menjauhkannya dariku. Aku mencoba meraihnya lagi tapi teman-temannya menghalangiku. "Tolong kembalikan padaku! Ku mohon Jong Won.." kataku

"Hahahahah, apa kalian mendengarnya? Si genius ini memohon padaku." Katanya, dan seluruh murid di dalam kelas tertawa. SIAL!.. "Apa ini penting untukmu?" katanya lagi dan meremas kertas itu, melemparnya ke jendela yang terbuka. Aku sontak berlari dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapainya. Sayang sekali tidak tercapai. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat ke jendela dan aku berhasil meraih surat itu. Aku mendengar para gadis berteriak dan beberapa orang terkejut.

"Ini lantai dua dasar bodoh!" Aku tersadar mendengar ucapan itu, tapi terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur melompat. Hal terakhir yang ku lihat adalah jendela kelas menjadi semakin jauh-jauh-dan jauh. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhku dan pandanganku menjadi gelap.

 **~To be continue~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Satu bulan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Ayahku pun kembali, ya aku merasa senang karena dia kembali. Tapi Sejak ayahku kembali, Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas suratku. Aku harus bertanya hal ini padanya, tapi ku rasa waktunya belum tepat. Aku kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Ya, butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkan kaki kananku yang patah. Aku merasa tidak senang karena pasti aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran.

Hari ini ku lalui dengan baik. Tapi suasana tiba-tiba menjadi mendung, dan hujan mulai turun. Aku kembali teringat Baekhyun, dia suka dengan hujan. Aku menunggu kakakku menjemput. Duduk di depan kelas sendirian. Aku menutup mataku sebentar aku merasakan ada yang duduk di sampingku. Eh? Siapa orang ini? Aku pelum pernah melihatnya. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu keperakan, matanya sipit, tapi ada semburat kemerahan di sekeliling matanya seolah-olah dilukis dengan baik. Tubuhnya mungil, tapi proporsional. Ku rasa dia seumuran denganku.

"Eh? Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyaku, dia hanya tersenyum. Memandang ke langit yang hujan dan berkata.

"Aku suka hujan, suara gemercik dan bau tanah yang basah." Katanya. Mendengar itu aku sontak kaget, Baekhyun? Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan persis sama dengan yang dituliskan Baekhyun dalam suratnya.

"Apa kau Baekhyun? Teman penaku?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi aku bukan dia yang sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya bayangan." Katanya. Aku menjadi bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia menyadari mukaku yang kebingungan.

"Aku pernah menulis padamu, bahwa hujan bisa menghubungkan kita." Katanya lagi, dan aku masih mencerna apa yang dia katakan."Apa kau percaya sihir Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

"Uh..emm. Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu." kataku sambil berpikir dia itu bercanda atau apa?

"Chanyeol, kita ini berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Aku hanya bayangan dari Baekhyun yang asli, yang sekarang ada di dimensi sihir." Katanya. HUH? Dimensi sihir?.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" kataku masih bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu, setelah sekian lama aku berlatih untuk menyeberang ke dimensi ini. Baru sekarang aku bisa, dan aku hanya bisa menyeberang saat hujan. Hujan menghubungkan dimensi manusia dan dimensi sihir. Tapi karena tidak ada guardian yang membantuku menyeberang, akhirnya hanya bayanganku yang sampai di sini." Dia berkata seraya mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Benarkah?

"Dulu, ayahku pernah bilang. Akan ada seorang guardian yang bisa menyelamatkanku dan membantuku menyeberang. Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol..." Belum sempat aku berbicara, kakakku memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri di sini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di loby?" Tanya kakakku.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Baek...hyun..?" aku menengok ke sampingku, yang tadinya ada Baekhun di sana, tapi sekarang menghilang. Aku terheran-heran, kemana dia pergi? Cepat sekali.

"Baekhyun? Bukankah dia teman penamu? Saat aku datang tadi aku melihatmu hanya sendirian." Katanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tadi Baekhyun ada di sampingku.." kataku.

"Ah, sudahlah ayo kita pulang, sebelum kau menghayal lagi dan menyusahkanku." Katanya seraya mengajakku untuk pulang. Aku mengikutinya, dan kami berdua masuk ke mobil untuk kembali ke rumah.

Di perjalanan aku hanya diam, memikirkan apakah tadi aku berhalusinasi atau memang itu benar-benar dia. Jalanan menjadi basah setelah hujan. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ya, memang ini aroma yang menenangkan. Tak berapa lama kami berdua sampai di rumah. aku segera masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

Aku mendengar ayahku mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dia meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tentu saja aku mengijinkannya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Ayah, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas suratku sejak ayah pulang?" tanyaku saat dia membelai rambutku.

"Baekhyun? Jadi kau benar-benar berkirim surat dengannya?" dia balik bertanya, apa-apaan ayahku itu. Bukankah dia yang memberikan alamat rumah baekhyun dan menyuruhku untuk berkirim surat dengannya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan sihir Chanyeol?" dia bertanya lagi. Ah, lagi-lagi hal ini.

"Tidak, kenapa ayah dan Baekhyun bertanya itu kepadaku?" aku masih bingung dengan semua ini. Tiba-tiba ayahku berdiri, mulutnya komat-kamit, kurasa dia mengucapkan mantra atau sejenisnnya. Dia mengayunkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tembat dimana aku berbaring sekarang terangkat ke atas. Melayang? Apa ini..

"Ayah! Cukup hentikan, iya aku percaya. Turunkan ayah.." Kataku ketakutan. Dia mengayunkan tangannya lagi dan tempat tidurku pun kembali ke lantai dengan perlahan. Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan ayahku ini?

"Ayah adalah seorang guardian. Ayah membantu menyelesaikan beberapa masalah yang berkaitan dengan dimensi manusia dan dimensi sihir. Ada orang yang ingin mengungkap keberadaan dimensi sihir dan memanfaatkan kaum penyihir. Karena itu ayah pergi waktu itu." jelasnya

"Benarkah? Apakah masalah itu sangat berat sampai ayah harus pergi lama sekali?" tanyaku

"Iya Chanyeol, tapi jangan khawatir. Masalahnya sudah selesai."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baekhyun adalah anak dari teman baik ayah. Dia juga seorang guardian yang sudah lama meninggal, tewas terbunuh saat bekerja saat Baekhyun masih dalam kandungan. Ibunya meninggal saat Baekhyun masih bayi. Yang ayah tahu sekarang dia diadopsi oleh keluarga penyihir. Tapi keluarga angkatnya itu memperlakukan dia dengan sangat buruk. Dia selalu dianiaya. Beberapa kali saat aku bertemu dengannya, banyak memar di tubuhnya." Katanya menjelaskan.

Baekhyun, dia mengalami hal semacam itu tapi tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Dia selalu ceria dalam setiap balasan suratnya. Aku merasa sedih. Baekhyun, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.

"Baekhyun tadi menemuiku, tapi dia berkata kalau itu hanya bayangannya. Apakah itu benar ayah?" tanyaku

"Ya, itu bisa terjadi. Bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa rupanya."

"Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu keperakan, seperti ada guratan merah di sekitar matanya, dia lebih pendek dan lebih kecil dariku." Kataku

"Ayah rasa itu memang Baekhyun. Orang yang hidup di dimensi sihir hanya bisa menyeberang saat ada guardian bersamanya. Itu pun hanya saat turun hujan. Karena hujan menghubungkan dimensi manusia dan dimensi sihir."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Apa kau mau jadi guardian?" tanya ayahku

"Ya ayah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan membawanya pergi dari sana." Kataku

Dia mengucapkan mantra lagi dan tiba-tiba selembar gulungan kertas tua dan pena bulu muncul di tangannya. Kemudian dia memberikannya padaku.

"Isilah formulir ini." Katanya. Aku kemudian mengisinya. Saat sudah selesai ku kembalikan lagi pada ayahku. Dia menerimanya.

"Kemarikan ibu jarimu." Katanya, dia menggigit ibu jariku sampai berdarah dan menaruhnya di pojokan kertas itu. Aneh aku tidak merasakan sakit. Saat ku lihat ibu jari kananku tidak ada luka di sana. Bagaimana bisa? Aku menatapnya keheranan.

"Kau akan mulai berlatih sebagai guardian besok sepulang sekolah oke?" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

 **~To be continue~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **~Chanyeol's POV~**

Sudah 1 bulan aku berlatih sihir dengan ayahku. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahu ibu dan kakak. Aku sekarang bisa menggerakkan beberapa benda, ya bisa mengangkatnya sesekali. Atau menguasai beberapa elemen. Selama itu, bayangan Baekhyun hanya datang sekali saat hujan. Sementara ini sudah memasuki akhir musim penghujan, dia hanya muncul sekali setelah kita bertemu waktu itu di sekolah.

Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku tapi tidak pernah menyinggung masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Dia ceria seperti biasanya. Dia sangat manis. Aku membayangkan suatu saat aku bangun pagi dan melihatnya ada di sampingku, membicarakan hal-hal tentang kita berdua. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku, yang aku tahu aku sangat menyukainya.

 **~Baekhyun's POV~**

Aku menggesekkan kedua tanganku dan menggunakan jaket untuk mencari kehangatan. Aku menatap tangan kananku, membuka perban yang terpasang dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. tanganku terluka karena pria itu menyiramkan air panas ke arahku, aku melindungi mukaku agar tak terkena. Aku meringis kesakitan saat menyentuh bagian yang terluka. Aku sering berlatih sihir belakangan ini. Aku bisa mengirim bayanganku ke dimensi manusia, ya baru itu yang bisa ku lakukan.

Chanyeol pasti mengkhawatirkanku sekarang, karena sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum mengingat wajahnya, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku butuh tidur sekarang, jadi aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat. Saat aku mulai mengantuk aku dikagetkan oleh suara sesuatu yang dibanting. Aku mendengar dua orang bertengkar, ya, mereka orang tua angkatku. Lalu kemudian aku mendengar sesuatu pecah, ku rasa itu gelas atau piring. Aku memastikan kamarku sudah ku kunci. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

Aku berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Menatap dinding yang kosong. Kamar ini sudah cukup gelap, hanya lampu tidur yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Aku terkejut bukan main saat ayah angkatku menggedor pintu kamarku dengan keras. Menyuruhku untuk membukanya. Tentu saja tidak akan ku buka.

"Heh! Dasar anak tak tau diuntung! Buka pintunya! Sialan!" teriaknya.

Aku menutup mataku dan air mata mengalir keluar. Aku memeluk surat terakhir dari Chanyeol dan terisak sampai aku tertidur.

Chanyeol...tolong aku... 

**~Chanyeol's POV~**

Hari ini temanku mengajakku keluar untuk bertemu keluarganya. Buat apa dia mengajakku untuk bertemu keluarganya? Aneh sekali. Aku mengiyakan, dan sekarang kami dalam perjalanan.

"Mau kemana kita Sehun?" tanyaku. "Kita akan bertemu dengan keluargaku." Dia menjawab singkat dan fokus menyetir kembali. Kami menuju sebuah tempat karaoke.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Cepat antar aku pulang sekarang!" kataku,

"Tenanglah, kau akan menyukai mereka."

Tak berapa lama kami masuk dan bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun, ada Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. Mereka adalah saudara Sehun. Keluarganya sangat menyenangkan, dan kami mengobrol sampai larut malam.

"Ayo Chanyeol, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir." Kata Sehun, dan aku mengangguk. Aku merasa agak pusing karena aku meminum beberapa gelas soju.

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di rumahku, aku keluar dari mobil dan berterimakasih pada Sehun. Setelah melihatnya pergi aku segera masuk ke rumah. saat aku membuka pintu aku merasakan kepalaku sakit sekali hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. Samar samar aku melihat Baekhyun, dia meminta tolong padaku. Mukanya memar, pelipis dan bahunya berdarah, dia terbaring lemah di tanah. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"..ugh..Chan-yeol, t-tolong..ah.." katanya. Kemudian pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku. Ayah, ibu dan kakakku juga di sana. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. "Ayah, tadi aku melihat Baekhyun." Kataku. Ayahku mengangguk paham dan menyuruh kakak dan ibuku untuk keluar.

"Di mana kau melihatnya? Hari ini kan tidak hujan Chanyeol." Tanyanya.

"Entahlah, dia seperti berada di suatu tempat yang gelap. Dia berlumuran darah. Ayah ayo kita menyeberang sekarang." Aku memohon padanya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, yang kau lihat itu kemungkinan masa depan. Mungkin peristiwa itu akan terjadi esok hari. Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tenanglah.." katanya.

"Tidak ayah! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang!" aku meminta dengan nada memaksa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menolong Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan menyeberang sekarang." Katanya.

"Tapi, bukankah kita hanya bisa menyeberang hanya jika hujan? Lagi pula jika kita pergi sekarang ibu akan khawatir" tanyaku

"Itu tidak berlaku pada guardian Chanyeol. Dan, kita bisa mengatur waktu. Kita bisa berada di sana selama 2 hari dan di sini hanya 2 menit saja. Jadi kalaupun kita harus pergi ke sana 5 hari, kita hanya menghilang dari sini selama 5 menit." Katanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Aku mengangguk paham. Dia kemudian berdiri, mengucapkan mantra lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul portal yang menghubungkan dua dimensi. Ayahku memintaku untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Aku berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Saat aku melewati portal itu aku merasakan hawanya dingin sekali. Hanya 3 langkah saja kami berjalan, kami sudah masuk ke dimensi sihir. Dimensi itu jauh berbeda dengan yang ku kira. Suasananya begitu modern. Seperti kota milenium di masa depan. Tempatnya seperti stasiun, putih bersih. Banyak orang lalu lalang, menembus tembok. Wooaahhhhh! Aku terheran-heran. Aku masih mengikuti ayahku, penjaga portal di depan tadi mengangguk hormat padanya. Banyak orang yang berpapasan dengannya pun mengangguk hormat. Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan ayahku ini?

"Selamat datang ketua!" kata salah satu orang yang langsung berdiri tegap menyambut ayahku.

"Chanyeol, kau disini dulu. Sepertinya kau masih kagum bukan? Mintalah teman-temanmu untuk mengajakmu berkeliling. Ayah akan mengurus sesuatu sebentar." Katanya. Teman-temanku? Apa yang dia maksudkan?

"Hey! Chanyeol..!" kata seseorang dari arah belakang, sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Saat aku menengok, ternyata Sehun.

"Ah! Sehun! Kau ada di sini.." kataku. Aku melihatnya bersama Luhan. "Jadi, apakah kalian juga guardian?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku guardian, dan Luhan adalah penyihir." Katanya menjelaskan. Dia juga menyebut bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan seperti dia dan Luhan. "Penyihir dan Guardian adalah saling membutuhkan. Jadi setiap guardian pasti memiliki pasangan penyihir, mereka bekerja sama untuk melawan orang-orang yang berusaha menghancurkan kedua dimensi. Para penyihir memiliki kekuatan sejenis cakra yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, membuat duplikasi dirinya, menyamar dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan guardian memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol benda atau elemen dan menggunakan mantra-mantra dengan membuat suatu perjanjian. Jadi intinya, penyihir memiliki kekuatan alami, dan guardian dapat dilatih. Tanpa pasangan guardiannya para penyihir tidak bisa melewati portal dimensi. Setiap penyihir sudah ditakdirkan siapa yang akan menjadi guardiannya. Penyihir memiliki ciri guratan warna si disekitar matanya." Katanya lagi. Guratan warna? Ku rasa Baekhyun memilikinya, warnanya merah.

"Luhan memiliki warna biru muda di sekitar matanya, lihatlah. Setiap penyihir memiliki warna yang berbeda, sesuai dengan warna cakranya." Sehun berkata lagi, aku hanya mengagguk paham. Selang 30 menit aku melihat ayahku kembali bersama seorang laki-laki. Mereka berbincang-bincang, laki-laki itu berbicara sangat sopan dengan ayahku. Siapa dia?

"Chanyeol, kenalkan ini adalah mentri perlindungan penyihir. Dia adalah mentri yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi setiap penyihir, jika penyihir itu terancam nyawanya dia akan segera menolong atau memberitahu pasangan guardiannya." Kata ayahku.

"Tapi ayah, bukankah Baekhyun selalu dianiaya? Apakah tidak ada yang bisa membantunya?" tanyaku

"Tidak, selama nyawanya tidak terancam kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya guardiannya yang bisa membantunya." Kata mentri itu. Siapa sebenarnya guardian Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak menolongnya?

"Ayah, tentang penglihatanku itu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Untuk itu, ayo kita segera ke tempat orang tua angkat Baekhyun. Tapi rumahnya ternyata sangat jauh, membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk bisa sampai ke sana, itupun menggunakan kereta cepat." Katanya. Apa? Tapi kejadian yang aku lihat akan terjadi besok. Aku meninta pada ayahku untuk segera berangkat. Kami pun segera naik kereta menuju rumah Baekhyun, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

 **~To be continue~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hari berikutnya.

 **~Baekhyun POV~**

Hari ini aku merasa lelah sekali, mereka menyuruhku untuk mengepel dan mencuci pakaian sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Karena itu aku selalu terlambat. Aku menaruh tasku di atas tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun! Kemarilah, cuci semua piring ini!" kata wanita itu, atau disebut juga ibu angkatku. Wanita ini adalah penyihir sama sepertiku, dan suaminya. Dia adalah guardian. Tapi ku rasa dia itu sangat bodoh. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya, orang tua angkatku itu selalu memperlakukanku seperti pembantu.

Aku segera datang dan mengerjakan apa yang dia -tiba ayah angkatku datang dan memukuliku.

"Heh! Anak tak tahu diuntung, apa yang kau katakan pada teman-temanmu hah? Aku dipanggil oleh wali kelasmu hari ini." Katanya

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka."

Saat dia mau berbicara, tiba-tiba jendela kaca sebelahku pecah. Aku segera menunduk, dan benda-benda di atas rak pecah terkena tembakan cakra yang beruntun. Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat ayah angkatku itu pergi bersama istrinya. Dasar sialan! Mereka membiarkanku disini.

Aku takut sekali, aku hanya bisa menunduk. Aku mendengar ada yang masuk paksa lewat pintu belakang dan depan. Mereka melempar gas tidur. Sial! Rumah ini penuh dengan asap sekarang, aku tidak boleh menghirupnya. Aku menahan nafasku, aku merasa pusing, ah SIAL! Aku terlambat menutup hidungku, aku ingin berlari tapi kakiku terasa lemas. Aku ingin melawan, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Aku merasa kepalaku semakin pening, pandanganku kabur, dan aku pingsan.

 **~Chanyeol's POV~**

Aku hampir sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Saat kami sampai di halaman depan, rumah itu sudah hancur. Apa? Apa yang terjadi, aku ingin berlari masuk. Tapi ayah mencegahku.

"Tunggu Chanyeol, kita tidak tahu apa masih ada musuh di sana." Katanya.

"Musuh? Siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang menculik para penyihir dan memanfaatkan mereka." Kata ayahku dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, seketika itu kayu-kayu beterbangan dan tertata rapi di samping rumah. Bangunan itu sekarang tidak ada, tinggal pondasi dan perabotan, tanpa ada tembok. Tidak ada orang di dalam rumah itu. kemana mereka?

"Ku rasa mereka belum jauh." Kata ayahku dan dia berlari ke arah hutan. Aku berlari mengikutinya. Tak berapa lama kami berlari, akhirnya kami bisa mengejar para penjahat itu. Aku melihat Baekhyun dibawa oleh salah satu dari mereka, dia tidak sadarkan diri. "Baekhyun!" aku berteriak.

Ayahku mengucapkan mantra dan menggerakkan tangannya, dia membuat tanah di depan para penjahat itu terangkat menjadi dinding. Mereka mulai membalas dengan mengarahkan tembakan senjata cakra ke arah kami. Aku menghindar sebisa mungkin. Aku berkelahi dengan beberapa dari mereka. Mereka adalah penyihir. Bola-bola cakra dilempar ke arahku. Aku menggunakan tanah untuk berlindung. Aku mendorong tanah itu hingga menghimpit mereka. Aku menarik air dari dalam tanah, menyemprotkannya ke arah mereka dan membekukannya hingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

Ayahku, dia berhasih menangani 7 dari 10 orang. Ya yang 3 orang sudah ku tangani. Ayahku memang hebat. Aku kembali teringat pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ku rasa tinggal satu orang lagi, dia yang membawa Baekhyun. Dia sudah kabur duluan. Bisakah kau mengejarnya? Aku akan memanggil guardian yang lain." Katanya.

Aku mengguk dan segera berlari mengejar mereka, hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku mengeluarkan api dari tanganku untuk menerangi jalan. Baekhyun, tunggu aku. Aku akan menolongmu.

 **~Baekhyun POV~**

Aku merasa aku sedang bergerak, ku rasa ada yang menggendongku. Saat aku tersadar, orang itu berhenti berlari. Aku merasakan tubuhku terpelanting ke tanah. Kepalaku sakit, terantuk batu. Ah! Sial, sakit sekali aku merasakan darah mengalir keluar. Dia kemudian menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, asap yang ku hirup tadi bukan hanya membuatku tertidur, tapi melemahkan anggota gerakku. Belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan dia mengeluarkan cakra, siap untuk menyerangku. Apa laki-laki ini berniat membunuhku? Aku merasa tubuhku lemas, dia menyerangku dengan bola cakranya. Cakra itu tepat mengenai bahu kananku,tembus hingga ke belakang. UGGHHHHH! Darah segar mengalir keluar, aku tersungkur ke tanah. Tubuhku gemetar karena sakitnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, efek asap tadi belum hilang.

Samar samar aku melihat cahaya. Ku rasa itu api, semakin mendekat. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arahku membawa api itu. Chanyeol?

"..ugh..Chan-yeol, t-tolong..ah.." kataku agak berteriak. Aku merasa lelaki jahat ini mengeluarkan cakranya lagi, dia ingin menyerangku untuk kedua kalinya. SIAL! Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

 **~To be continue~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **~Chanyeol POV~**

Aku melihat Baekhyun ada di sana, persis sama dengan yang aku lihat waktu itu. Dia berada di tempat yang gelap, tentu saja ini sudah malam, bahunya dan pelipisnya berdarah, dia terbaring di tanah.

"..ugh..Chan-yeol, t-tolong..ah.." Aku mendengarnya berteriak.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengeluarkan cakranya, mengarahaknnya pada Baekhyun. Aku berlari lebih cepat. Aku mengucapkan mantra dan menggerakkan api di tanganku untuk menyerangnya sebelum dia menyerang Baekhyun lagi. Laki-laki itu menyadarinya dan menghindar.

Aku berkelahi dengannya. Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku. Akhirnya dia jatuh, aku menahannya dengan tanah, supaya dia tidak bangkit lagi. Aku mengunci tangannya dengan air, dan membekukannya. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku memukulinya lebih keras lagi.

"Dasar lelaki biadab! Kenapa kau menyerang Baekhyunku hah!" kataku marah sekali sambil terus menghajarnya hingga ia pingsan atau mati, aku tak peduli. Dia sudah melukai Baekhyunku.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH...!" teriakku. Aku segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

 **~Baekhyun POV~**

Aku melihat Chanyeol berkelahi dengan orang itu, dia berhasil mengalahkannya. Dia segera berlari ke arahku. Ayah, kau benar orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau, kau mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali. Tenangkah ayahku akan segera datang." Katanya, dan mengangkat tubuhku. Ah sial, tubuhku masih lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol, aku tadi menghirup racun. Jadi tubuhku masih belum bisa bergerak." Kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Lihatlah kau berdarah seperti ini dan masih bisa tersenyum? Dasar kau ini." Katanya. Tak berapa lama tim medis datang bersama ayah Chanyeol. Mereka segera melakukan pertolongan pertama dan memasukkanku ke mobil ambulance. Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingku. Aku merasa lelah, mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi aku merasa mengantuk dan aku tertidur.

Saat aku terbangun, aku berada di ruangan serba putih. Ah ku rasa ini rumah sakit. Aku mencoba untuk duduk perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol masih tertidur di sampingku bedku. Dia menungguku selama ini. Aku mengelus rambutnya. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar. Aku senang sekali..." katanya dan memelukku erat.

"Berapa lama aku berada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Kau tertidur hampir 2 hari. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Katanya. Aku tersenyum "Tentu saja aku merasa lebih baik." Kami tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke ruanganku.

"Ahhh...Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar." Kata seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Siapa dia? Dia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurku.

"Aku dari kementrian perlindungan penyihir. Menurut keputusan, kau harus kembali bersama kedua orang tua angkatmu." Katanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menyuruhku kembali bersama orang tua yang seperti itu?" kataku setengah berteriak.

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk bisa tinggal sendiri Baekhyun. Dan lagi, jika kau tinggal sendiri tidak ada yang akan menjagamu." Katanya lagi.

Bagaimana mereka menjagaku, kejadian kemarin saja mereka melarikan diri. Aku tidak ingin kembali bersama mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa melawan keputusan dari kementrian. Aku tidak ingin kembali diperlakukan seperti pembantu.

"Kau mengerti kan?" tanya orang itu lagi. Aku mengangguk. Kemudan dia pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi Baek, kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.." kataku. Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas. "Baek, dengarlah, aku bukan orang asing. Aku tahu saat kau merasa tidak nyaman. Bukankah aku adalah guardianmu?" katanya. Aku merasa pipiku memerah. Baru kali ini aku merasa diriku berharga.

 **~To be continue~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah aku mengganti perban di bahu kananku. Lukanya masih belum sembuh, mungkin karena terlalu dalam. Perlahan aku membuka perbannya, yah, aku sudah biasa mengganti perbanku sendiri. Syukurlah lukanya tidak infeksi, aku mengambil NaCl untuk membersihkan lukaku, menutupnya dengan modern dressing yang dibelikan Kyungsoo kemarin. Modern dressing lebih praktis dan mudah untuk dilakukan, selain itu penyembuhan lukanya pun bisa lebih cepat.

"Baekhyun!" Aku terkejut mendengar ibu angkatku memanggil. "Kenapa kau belum membuat sarapan?" katanya. Aku segera menutup dressingnya dengan perban dan pergi ke dapur. Kembali tinggal bersama kedua orang ini memang menyebalkan. Mereka masih memperlakukanku seperti pembantu, bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun saat meninggalkanku sendirian waktu itu. Aku mengambil tiga buah telur, dan memanaskan panci. Sambil menunggu pancinya panas, aku memasukkan 6 buah roti ke dalam panggangan. Aku membuat telur mata sapi dan roti panggang, itu yang paling mudah dan tidak makan waktu lama. Karena aku juga harus pergi ke sekolah.

Aku melihat Ibu angkatku keluar dari kamar bersama suaminya yang mau berangkat kerja. Lelaki itu bekerja di unit keamanan tingkat 1 (setara kecamatan). Mereka berjalan kesini.

"Kau! Tidak dapat jatah sarapan pagi ini!" Kata wanita itu. "T-tapi kenapa?" tanyaku, ini tidak adil.

"Karena kau telat membuat sarapan." Katanya dan menempeleng kepalaku. Dia menghadap suaminya dan berkata "Lebih baik ini kau bawa sayang, untuk bekalmu hari ini.." dia berkata dengan nada manja, menjijikkan!

"Tapi aku tadi mengganti perbanku dulu." Kataku protes.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun lebih pagi? Huh! Dasar anak malas." Katanya dengan ekspresi muka yang ingin sekali ku pukul. "Jangan membuat alasan lagi, sekarang kau pergi sekolah sana! Biar otakmu itu bisa digunakan!" imbuhnya. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, toh aku akan kalah. Aku pergi ke kamar mengambil tas dan sepatu, kemudian pergi.

Sekarang kami tinggal di apartemen, karena rumah yang sebelumnya sudah hancur. Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku melihat ada seorang pemuda, dia tinggi. Sepertinya dia guardian. Kemudian dia melihat ke arahku, tatapannya dingin sekali. Aku merasa kurang nyaman karena diperhatikan, dan aku buru-buru pergi.

Sesampainya di sekolah.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Dia sangat baik padaku, terkadang dia membelikanku makanan, atau membantu saat aku part time. Entah kenapa dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan Baek? Hari ini aku membawa dua bekal." Katanya, dia memang senang memasak. Apa lagi untuk guardiannya itu (Jongin). "Apa kau mau roti?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, pagi ini aku tidak sempat sarapan." Kataku. Raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah "Apa orang tuamu itu tidak mengijinkanmu makan lagi?" Dia sangat menyeramkan kalau marah.

"..eh..t-tidak, aku bangun kesiangan. Jadi ga sempat makan." Kataku cengengesan. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat cermat ke wajahku. "A-Apa yang kau lihat.." Aku merasa canggung dilihat seperti itu.

"emmmm...baiklah aku percaya padamu." Katanya dan memberikan roti padaku. "Tapi kau harus cerita padaku kalau mereka memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik lagi." Imbuhnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami masuk ke ruang kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. Suasananya sangat riuh sekali, lelaki ada yang duduk di atas meja, para wanita berkerumun asik membicarakan sesuatu. Aku dan Kyungsoo segera menuju tempat duduk kami. Tak berapa lama guru Lau masuk dan membagikan hasil ulangan kemarin. Seperti yang ku duga, nilaiku tidak memuaskan. Aku tidak seperti Chanyeol, dia selalu mendapat nilai yang terbaik di sekolahnya. Yeollie...aku rindu padanya.

Sepulang sekolah aku pergi untuk melihat tempat part timeku yang baru. Lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen. Itu adalah sebuah cafe yang sangat nyaman, kursi dan mejanya terbuat dari kayu, dindingnya tanpa diplester ( . /cms/ec/dd/87/1c/35578/ecdd871c35578_600x450_fillbg_ ).

"Hai, kau pasti Baekhyun kan?" tanya seorang pegawai disana, aku mengiyakan. Di baju seragamnya tertera sebuah nama "Taeyeon". Sepertinya dia seorang penyihir, ada semburat hijau disekitar matanya. "Ikutlah, aku akan menunjukkan tempat ini." Katanya lagi.

Dia kemudian menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada dan bagaimana pekerjaan yang akan aku lakukan. Aku mulai bekerja besok, pukul 3 sore sampai 9 malam, hanya 6 jam namanya juga part time. Yang kukerjakan cukup mudah, hanya mencatat pesanan, mengantarnya, dan membersihkan. Hari ini aku berlatih dan membantu pekerjaan pegawai yang lain.

Sesampainya aku di depan apartemen sudah pukul setengah 10 malam. Saat aku menaiki tangga, pemuda tadi pagi, turun dan berpapasan denganku. Aku merasa takut untuk menatap matanya dan buru-buru masuk. Ku rasa ibu dan ayah angkatku sudah tidur. Rasanya lelah sekali, tapi aku harus mengganti perbanku dahulu.

Hari berikutnya.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja, cukup mudah karena pegawai yang lain bersedia membimbingku. Kami sudah tutup, dan menghitung pendapatan hari ini.

"Jadi, Baekhyun, arah pulang kita searahkan? Kita bisa pulang bersama." Kata salah seorang pegawai laki-laki yang kurasa dia guardian, namanya Jong Daemin. Aku mengangguk, itu lebih baik dari pada aku pulang sendiri.

 **Author's POV**

Dua minggu lagi telah berlalu, luka di bahu kanan Baekhyun sudah sembuh. Dia juga merasa senang bekerja di cafe itu. Dia selalu pulang bersama Daemin. Bagi Baekhyun Daemin adalah orang yang baik. Terkadang, Kyungsoo datang ke cafenya untuk membantu atau sekedar berkumpul mengerjakan tugas bersama Baekhyun.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Hari ini weekend dan aku akan mengunjungi Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ayahku membelikanku apartemen di dimensi sihir, sehingga aku bisa menginap disana. Tidak jauh dari apartemen Baekhyun sekarang. Segera aku menyeberang ke dimensi sihir, aku sudah janji pada Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja kami masih surat-suratan.

Aku melihat Baekhyun sedang bekerja. Terkadang aku tak tega dia melakukan itu. Tubuhnya mungil, dia terlihat rapuh. Aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya. My precious little one. Aku menemuinya dan menunggunya selesai bekerja. Kami akan menginap di apartemenku.

Aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang terlihat mencurigakan, dia adalah guardian. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun sering menyebutnya, Daemin, dia suka pulang bersama Baekhyun. Senyumnya itu tidak menyenangkan bagiku.

"Kau sudah selesai Baek? Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanyaku. Dia merangkul tanganku "Ayo pulang..." dia selalu terlihat ceria. Aku merasa pipiku memerah.

"Kau pasti Chanyeol kan? Putra dari Tuan Park?" tanya Daemin. Aku mengangguk tak ingin menanggapinya. "Aku Jong Daemin." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku menatapnya dingin. Ku rasa dia paham dan menarik tangannya lagi.

 **Author's POV**

Baekhyun dan Daenim asik mengobrol berdua, Chanyeol di belakang hanya memperhatikan.

"Ah, aku belok ke sini. Sampai besok Baekhyun, Chanyeol." Kata Daenim dan mau memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya seolah mengatakan ' _kalau kau lakukan kau akan mati_ '. Daenim menangkap pesan itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Daa..." Katanya dan pergi.

Nah, disini author mau cerita. Jadi Chanyeol adalah keturunan Park yang notabene adalah keturunan guardian terkuat. Jadi tidak heran kalau guardian yang lain menghormati mereka. Kalau diibaratkan Park adalah klan penguasa, dan kekuasaannya itu diturunkan ke anaknya. Bukan klan banyak seperti yang lain, tapi hanya satu. Keturunan Park memang cerdas, tidak heran Chanyeol bisa menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahnya.

Mereka pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan sebelum pulang. Saat Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dengan kaki (dengan menginjak ujung belakang sepatunya) tak sengaja dia tersandung.

"Ya!" teriak Chanyeol dan menahan Baekhyun supaya tidak jatuh.

"Jangan pernah melepas sepatu menggunakan kaki lagi!" katanya dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Chanyeol berjongkok melepas sepatu Baekhyun perlahan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Setelah selesai melepas sepatu Baekhyun, dia mendongak ke atas. Mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya, dia megecup bibir peach Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut, mata sipitnya melebar, pipinya semakin merah. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia menatap dekat pipi merah Baekhyun yang terlihat mengagumkan saat mereka berciuman.

Chanyeol akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki pasangan. Ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai Baekhyun. Siapa yang berhubungan dengannya selama ini, atau siapa yang dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh tantangan. Dia merasa malu dan ingin tersenyum, tapi mulutnya sedang digunakan sekarang...wkwk. Dia mencium Chanyeo balik dan melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Chanyeol. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih intim.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia mencium Chanyeol dan menjadi sedikit bernafsu. Mungkin karena dia melihat tantangan di mata Chanyeol. Ciuman itu menjadi semakin basah, air liur mengalir dari mulut mereka. Chanyeol meraba paha dalam Baekhyun. Hal itu menghentikan ciumnannya. Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol dan mengusap air liur di sekitar mulutnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"He-hentikan..ku rasa ini terlalu jauh Yeollie." Katanya. Cahnyeol mengangguk setuju, dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukannya. Dia kemudian mengusap air liurnya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan pipinya memerah, malu dengan apa yang akan dia tanyakan sekarang. "Kau menciumku balik.." Tanya Chanyeol dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

 **~To be continue~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan pipinya memerah, malu dengan apa yang akan dia tanyakan sekarang. "Kau menciumku balik.." Tanya Chanyeol dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"_

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Memang mereka berciuman, tapi apakah ada rasa saling suka diantara mereka? Namun, Baekhyun harus mengakui kalau dia memang menikmati ciuman itu.

"Aku..." Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dia berpikir untuk beberapa saat, membuat Chanyeol menjadi penasaran.

"Tidak tahu.." dengan jujur Baekhyun menjawab. Ciuman itu cukup mengejutkan untuknya, untuk sekarang lebih baik mereka tetap menjadi teman.

Chanyeol berdiri dan duduk di ruang tamu. Dia tidak banyak berharap Baekhyun akan mengatakan "iya" karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi. "Aku akan mandi duluan." Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri menuju kamar mandi, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

"Apa kau bawa baju ganti Baek?" pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuatnya tersadar. "Huft...kau boleh pakai punyaku. Pilihlah sesukamu di dalam lemari itu." kata Chanyeol dan menunjuk sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Tenanglah, semua yang di sana masih baru, tapi mungkin ukurannya kebesaran untukmu." Imbuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, dia membuka almari dan mengambil kaos berwarna gelap, celana pendek, dan celana dalam. Kemudian dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mendengar shower dinyalakan. Dia merasa ingin mandi bersama Baekhyun. Dia tersadar dan menepis jauh-jauh keinginan itu. Karena merasa bosan Chanyeol hanya tiduran di sofa dan membaca majalah, penyihir di sini cantik-cantik, pikirnya setelah melihat sebuah iklan baju di majalah tersebut yang menggunakan model beberapa orang penyihir wanita. Kebanyakan penyihir adalah perempuan, hanya ada beberapa laki-laki. Walaupun laki-laki, tapi mereka cantik-cantik seperti halnya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Chanyeol berbaring di sofa dan membaca majalah. Chanyeol tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun, dia masih sibuk melihat-lihat majalah. Karena merasa tidak diperhatikan kemudian dia bertanya.

"Apa kau mau mandi sekarang?" tanyanya. Kemudian Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Yeolie?" tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Dia tetap memalingkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, mengambil baju, dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Chanyeol menggumam pelan. "Kenapa dia terlihat imut sekali dengan pakaian yang kebesaran seperti itu, jika aku melihat lebih lama entah apa yang akan terjadi." Kemudian dia menyalakan kran.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu, apa penampilanku aneh?" gumam Baekhyun dan melihat penampilannya. Dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh, tapi kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, pikirnya. Kemudian Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Dia merasa penat dan bosan karena dari kemarin dia sekolah kemudian part time.

Baru dua menit berlalu dan Baekhyun merasa itu sudah lama, dia melihat ke arah dapur yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi berada di sebelahnya. Dan dua buah kamar tidur di sebelah kiri ruang tamu. Baekhyun bangun dan pergi ke dapur melihat apa yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi. Dia membuka tas belanjaannya, mereka tadi membeli melon kuning.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan melon itu dan sebuah pisau. Tiba-tiba dia memiliki sebuah ide. ' _Haruskah ku lakukan?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. ' _Tentu saja harus..kkkkkkkk'_. Baekhyun mengambil tas belanjaan tadi dan mengeluarkan bawang merah dan saus tomat. Dia menaruh barang-barang itu di atas meja dan berpikir sejenak. Dia akan mengetes seberapa besar Chanyeol peduli padanya. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol akan marah kalau dia membuat lelucon padanya.

Baekhyun mengiris melon tersebut menjadi dua, kemudian membagi setengah bagian tadi menjadi empat. Baekhyun menelan air liurnya saat melihat melon itu, ' _pasti ini enak sekali'_ dia terkikik dengan lelucon yang akan dia lakukan.

Dengan cepat dia mengiris bawang merah dan mendekatkannya ke matanya. Air matanya mengalir karena bawang merah itu. Kemudian dia mulai menangis diam-diam. Selanjutnya adalah saus tomat. Baekhyun menuangkan sedikit saus tomat ke piring, mengencerkannya dengan air, dan mengubah warnanya sedikit menjadi merah seperti darah segar. Ingat, Baekhyun adalah penyihir, kkkkkkkkkkk.

Dia mengoleskannya ke jari telunjuk kirinya, ke mata pisau, dan sedikit ke salah satu potongan melon tadi. ' _Oke, sudah siap_ ' kata Baekhyun dalam hati dengan air mata masih mengalir akibat dari bawang merah tadi. Kemudian dia menyembunyikan saus tomat dan darah palsu yang masih tersisa di piring tadi. Dia mendekatkan bawang merah lagi ke matanya untuk membuat air matanya keluar lebih banyak dan kemudian membuangnya. Rasa bosan membuatnya memiliki ide ini.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah meja, dimana ada melon dan darah palsu tadi. Darah palsu tadi kelihatan seperti asli, yah, setidaknya kelihatan asli untuk Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan pisau agar terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh darah palsu tadi menyiprat karena Baekhyun mengoleskan agak banyak ke pisaunya. Tiba-tiba dia tak sengaja terpeleset oleh darah palsu tadi dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, tapi ini membuat situasinya terlihat lebih nyata. Tanpa buang waktu dia berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang diolesi darah palsu tadi. Kemudian dia menangis lebih keras.

Baekhyun adalah aktor yang hebat bukan?

Saat Baekhyun menangis, dia mendengar keran dimatikan dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Baekhyun menutup mata dan membuat wajahnya terlihat tegang, mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu kesakitan.

Saat Chanyeol mendengar teriakan, dia cepat cepat mematikan kran, mengenakan handuk putih panjang, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baekhyu-" Chanyeol merasa jantungnya melompat ke tenggorokan saat dia melihat darah di pisau dan jari tangan Baekhyun. "Sial!" Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati Baekhyun dan berlutut sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang terjatuh di lantai. Baekhyun menangis (karena bawang merah tadi, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu) sambil memegang tangan kirinya.

"Baekhyun, tunjukkan jarimu yang terluka!" Kata Chanyeol panik, tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk membuatnya lebih tenang dan tangan kirinya mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat khawatir dan takut, dia langsung merasa bersalah. ' _Sial, kenapa kebosanan selalu memberiku ide yang buruk_ ' pikirnya.

"Chanyeolie...aku baik-baik saja, aku-"

"Apa? Baik-baik saja kau bilang?" Kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. "Kau menangis dan ada banyak darah di jarimu, kau masih bilang kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol terlihat semakin panik. Baekhyun berpikir betapa ini terlihat nyata untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menelfon ambulance sekarang, tenanglah sebentar." Kata Chanyeol dan mengambil handphonenya. Baekhyun panik dan tak sengaja menyentuh jari tangannya yang "terluka" untuk menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Ini tipuan, tipuan Chanyeol! Aku tidak butuh ambulance!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Cahnyeol. Dia langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi hening. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang.

"Tipuan?..." Chanyeol mengulanginya pelan. Kemudian dia memegang tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terluka hanya untuk melihat apa itu memang tipuan. Chanyeol mencium bau saus tomat.

"Ini tipuan! Sampai kapan aku harus mengulanginya." Kata Baekhyun dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tipuan..." Chanyeol mengumpat dan membalikkan badannya. "Arrgggghh..Tipuan sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat lebih keras.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengelap darah palsu itu dengan tisu yang ada di atas meja. Chanyeol tidak pernah suka dengan tipuan, dia selalu menganggapnya serius. Chanyeol tahu, jika yang ditipu Baekhyun adalah orang lain, mereka akan langsung terawa.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Yeollie, aku hanya merasa bosan." Katanya dan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan handuk. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Kata Chanyeol yang kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi lagi untuk mengenakan pakaian. ' _Dia terdengar marah sekali_ ' pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengiris melon tadi menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil, menaruhnya dalam mangkuk, dan menyuguhkannya pada Chanyeol yang duduk sambil membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya. "Apa aku terlihat marah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidurlah sana! Ini sudah larut malam." Kata Chanyeol dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Benar, ini memang sudah setegah dua belas malam.

"Jangan marah lagi ya Yeolie.." kata Baekhyun, dia benar-benar merada bersalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Tapi jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Istirahatlah Baek, kau pasti sudah lelah." Imbuhnya.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali ceria. "Tidak, aku mau makan melon ini dulu. Aku sudah menginginkannya dari tadi." Katanya dan menusuk potongan melon dengan garpu dan memakannya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya, terkadang dia kagum dengan Baekhyun yang selalu ceria walaupun dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol tadi sempat salah tafsir ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

 **~To be continue~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's POV

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela apartemennya. Dia mengusap matanya, sepertinya dia tidur terlalu larut. Saat dia keluar kamar dia melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur di ruang tamu dengan kepala di atas meja . 'Kenapa Baek tidak masuk ke kamar?' pikirnya.

"Baek.." katanya dengan mengusap bahu Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Baekhyun yang terkejut spontan berdiri. "Ah! Maaf aku tertidur ibu." katanya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia mengira ibu angkatnya yang membangunkannya. Saat dia benar-benar bangun, Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa langsung berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hehe..aku tadi bermimpi. Maaf Yeolie.." katanya cengengesan. "Apa kau lapar? Huh? Aku akan masakkan sesuatu untukmu." Imbuhnya seolah ia tidak ingin Chanyeol membahas tindakan yang dia lakukan barusan dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Itu adalah kebiasaan, saat Baekhyun tertidur karena lelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah, ibu angkatnya langsung memarahinya.

"Baek.." Baekhyun hampir melompat ke atap karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. "Hemmm?" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan dan mukamu dulu sebelum memasak." Kata Chanyeol. "Oh! Tentu saja ahahah..hahah..hah..ha." Baekhyun tertawa garing dan perlahan mulai pelan karena Chanyeol tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dia segera melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur, Chanyeol masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Aku akan keluar, ada urusan sebentar, kau baik-baik ya..jangan bakar apartemen ini." Kata Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun untuk menggodanya. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol buru-buru pergi.

Baekhyun's POV

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi dimana Chanyeol? Katanya hanya pergi sebentar. Makanan yang kubuat tadi pagi benar-benar sudah dingin. Aku pikir kita akan bermain seharian, tapi dia malah pergi. Tiduran di sofa dan nonton televisi seharian membuatku bosan.

Aku melihat ada pesan masuk, dari Daemin. Dia mengajakku untuk pergi main malam ini. Tentu saja aku menyanggupinya dan segera ganti baju. Aku mengambil mantel kemudian pergi. Daemin sudah menungguku di bawah. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apartemen Chanyeol? Apa aku yang memberitahunya?

"Hai Daemin, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanyaku saat melihat sosok pria itu.

"Ah, belum Baek, aku disini saat aku mengajakmu tadi. Jadi mau kemana kita?" katanya.

"A-"

"Kita ketaman yuk." Katanya, dia crewet sekali, tapi aku setuju dengannya. Kami akhirnya berjalan menuju taman. Di perjalanan dia berbicara banyak hal. Dia lebih energik dariku, hiperaktif lebih tepatnya.

Sesampainya di taman dia langsung bermain ayunan. Kami berdua terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi aku menikmatinya. Dia mendorong ayunanku, cepat sekali.

"D-daemin, hentikan! Hentikan! Ini tinggi sekali..ahahahahah." Aku takut, tapi ini seru. Cukup lama kami bermain, hingga lelah.

"Baek, apa kau haus?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Baiklah aku ke supermarket sebentar. Tunggu ya, tunggu." Katanya sambil berlari. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia sangat baik.

*Selang 10 menit*

Kenapa Daemin belum kembali? Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Daemin, cepatlah kembali. Suasana semakin horor. Aku ingin pergi, tapi bagaimana kalau Daemin kesini dan aku tidak ada. Dia pasti bingung. Menunggu memang membosankan.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang pria tinggi besar mendatangiku. Sepertinya mereka guardian, mereka punya tato yang menandakan bahwa mereka memang guardian. Tapi tato itu sudah dirusak dengan bekas luka. Apa mereka penghianat? Tubuhku mulai gemetar, mereka termasuk para penghianat yang menyerangku bulan lalu.

"Hey hey,,ada penyihir cantik disini." Kata salah satu dari mereka, aku bersiap mengeluarkan bola cakra. "wohoho...dia ganas sekali."

Aku berjalan mundur, tanpa sadar aku tersandung pagar. Ah Sial! Aku ceroboh sekali. Telapak tanganku berdarah. "Ahahaahha, dia terjatuh."

Salah satunya menjambak rambutku supaya aku berdiri.

"A-ah.." sial, tangannya kuat sekali, aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Yang satunya mendekatiku dan membelai pipiku. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku merasakan panas api itu semakin mendekat ke wajahku.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Baekhyun?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Daemin! Syukurlah..

Mereka kemudian melepaskanku dan berlari menjauh. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Baek? Maaf, aku pergi terlalu lama." Katanya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terluka karena aku jatuh tadi. Kkkkkkkk. Bukankah tadi kau pergi ke minuman? Kemana minumannya Daemin?"

"Ah, aku lupa hehehheheh. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya. "Ya, aku ingin pulang. Siapa tau Chanyeol sudah pulang juga." Raut muka Daemin tiba-tiba berubah saat aku menyebut nama Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli.

Saat kami berjalan aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kami. Kenapa dari tadi aku merasa ada yang mengikuti.

"Ada apa Baek, kenapa kau terlihat khawatir?" tanyanya, dia menyadarinya.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita Dae.."

"Eh? Benarkah?" katanya dan menengok ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kau masih merasa takut dengan kejadian tadi?"

"Entah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kataku dan terus berjalan. Aku ingin segera sampai apartemen. Chanyeol, aku merasa takut sekali..eh? kenapa aku memikirkannya di saat seperti ini (?)

Daemin mengantarku sampai apartemen, setelah berterimakasih padanya aku segera naik ke atas. Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang...

"Yeolie?" kataku saat masuk ke ruang tamu. Saat aku pergi ke dapur aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memanaskan sarapannya tadi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya. "Cuma keluar sebentar. Kau tadi kemana? Kenapa lama sekali?" aku balik bertanya.

"Maaf Baek, tadi ayah mengajakku pergi." Katanya dan mengelus rambutku. "Jangan lakukan itu Yeol, aku ini lebih tua darimu." Kataku dan mendorongnya menjauh. Aku melihat ada darah di kemejanya.

"Chanyeol..Kau terluka?" Aku bertanya padanya. "Ha? Tapi aku tidak berkelahi atau semacamnya." Katanya dan melihat kemejanya. Dia terkejut dan memegang tanganku.

"Kau yang terluka Baek, lihatlah. Apa yang terjadi?" katanya lagi dan mengambil kotak P3K. Dia membersihkan lukanya dengan NaCl. Dia terlihat serius sekali. Aku baru sadar kalau telapak tangan kiriku tergores pagar tadi.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, kau selalu ceroboh." Katanya dan mencium keningku. Apa? Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Ku rasa pipiku memerah sekarang.

"Oh iya, minggu depan kau bawalah pakaianmu." Katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Author's POV

Empat hari berlalu sejak Baekhyun menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Hari ini cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja sangat ramai. Mereka menghitung keuangan hari ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Baek." Kata Daemin seraya menutup dan mengunci pintu cafe.

"Yeah yeah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menguap. Baekhyun mengabaikan ocehan Daemin selama perjalanan. Dia memang tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menanggapi ocehan itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun senang adalah karena besok hari Jumat, dan Chanyeol akan datang.

Saat berjalan beberapa lama, dia tersadar kalau Daemin tidak berbelok ke arah rumahnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau mau kemana Dae?"

"Cuma mengantarmu pulang." Katanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Lagi pula aku tinggal berjalan lima menit." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berjalan lima menit bersamamu." Kata Daemin, Baekhyun merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Daemin, dia terlalu berlebihan. Kemudian mereka diam, tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya melihat kearah toko-toko pakaian yang mereka lewati dan Daenim melihat lurus ke depan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. "Daemin, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Baekhyun menunggu sampai Daemin pergi, tapi dia tak kunjung pergi.

Baekhyun berdeham. "Aku bilang, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang Daemin.." Baekhyun berkata lagi tapi daenim tetap berdiam disana.

"Daemin, ini saat dimana kau harus pergi." Baekhyun berkata dengan sopan. "Apa kau tidak akan memyuruhku mampir Baek?" tanya Daemin.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, orang tua angkatnya tidak pernah mengijinkannya membawa teman ke rumah. Tapi malam ini mereka tidak akan pulang. Jadi mungkin Daenim bisa mampir sebentar. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi ini sudah larut. Jadi jangan lama-lama Dae, nanti orang tuamu khawatir." Kata Baekhyun dan berjalan ke tangga, menuju lantai apartemennya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Dia melepas sepatunya, dan Daemin menutup pintu, dia menguncinya.

"Dae, kau bisa menaruh sepatumu dis-"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia didorong menghantam dinding, bahu kanannya terasa sakit saat Daemin menekannya. Dia juga membungkam mulut Bekhyun supaya tidak bisa berteriak.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat ke wajah Daemin yang notabene 15 cm lebih tinggi darinya. Dia terkejut, raut mukanya jauh berbeda dengan Daenim yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Byun Baekhyun.." Suaranya benar -benar berbeda.

Baekhyun merasakan bibir Daemin menempel di lehernya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menghindar, memukul dada Daemin sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya, pukulan Baekhyun terasa seperti pijatan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku saat aku berbicara tadi bukan?" Daemin berkata di leher Baekhyun, hembusan nafasnya membuat Baekhyun mrinding ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengulangi perkataanku tadi. Baek..aku sangat benci padamu. Kau adalah penyihir yang dipasangkan dengan pria itu. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai pengganti penyihirku yang telah mati" Katanya. ' _Mati_?' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

"Dia sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu. Karena ayah dari pria itu membunuhnya saat dia menculikmu." Kata Daemin. Baekhyun tersadar 'Jadi Daemin termasuk anggota penghianat?'

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengganggumu di taman waktu itu." Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar karena terkejut saat dia mendengar ucapan itu.

Daemin menciumi leher Baekhyun, menjilatnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai semua ini. Lidah Daemin bergerak ke atas dan berhenti di mulut Baekhyun, kemudian dia melumatnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Harusnya Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol yang boleh melakukan ini. Air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir.

Tiba-tiba Daemin berhenti. "Sial! Kenapa dia harus datang sekarang." Dia berkata dan melepaskan Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun memaksa melihat ke matanya, dan memberikan peringatan.

"Kau beruntung Baek, kau punya penjaga." Daemin mendengus. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka sekarang." Daemin melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Baekhyun dan meninggalkan apartemennya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih ketakutan.

Tak disangka orang tua angkat Baekhyun masuk dan mendapati Baekhyun ketakutan lagi bingung.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya ayahnya. Dia menggenggam krah baju Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu. "Aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Baekhyun masih belum menanggapinya, dia masih tidak percaya Daemin yang selama ini dianggapnya baik, ternyata berniat seperti itu. Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan pukulan keras di perutnya.

"Ugghh..." Hal itu membuatnya sadar. "Ah..ma-maaf ayah, tadi a-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjelaskan, orang itu memukulnya dengan rotan. Dia menyabetkan benda itu bertubi-tubi. "Buka bajumu!" Suruh orang itu.

"T-tidak, jangan ayah, kumohon.."

"Buka ku bilang!" dia berkata lebih keras. Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan dan menuruti perintahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Sementara itu, setelah Daemin keluar. Dia mendapati seorang pria menghadangnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau melakukan itu pada penyihir tuan kami?" Suara pria itu terdengar marah sekali.

Daemin berjalan mundur sampai dia menubruk pohon. "T-tuan Jung, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Dia gugup karena pria besar dan berotot di depannya. Mereka masih belum mengetahui kalau Daemin adalah anggota penghianat.

Tuan Jung adalah penjaga Baekhyun, dia diminta untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Baekhyun. Oleh siapa? Tentu saja ayah Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kau menyesali yang sudah kau lakukan!" katanya seraya mencekik Daemin. Kemudian melepasnya, membiarkan Daemin pergi.

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: Chapter yang membosankan ya? Author mencari alur yang tepat buat menceritakan sisi buruk Daemin. Apa kalian kecewa karena Daemin bukan orang yang baik? kkkkkkk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's POV**

Mari kita flash back sebentar. Satu bulan yang lalu saat Baekhyun diculik dan Chanyeol menolongnya.

' _Para penghianat itu semakin terang-terangan menculik para penyihir, bahkan tak segan-segan membunuh mereka_ '. Pikir ayah Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu bantuan yang ia panggil lima menit yang lalu. Bukan bantuan sebenarnya, karena dia sudah membereskan semua penghianat itu. Hanya tinggal satu yang sekarang sedang dikejar oleh Chanyeol.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka datang.

"Tuan Park, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya guardian yang tiba pertama kali, dia memang orang kepercayaan ayah Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita susul Chanyeol." -Tuan Park.

Mereka semua menuju ke arah Chanyeol tadi pergi. Tak berapa lama mereka menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia sedang memeluk Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah.

Ayah Chanyeol melihat ke arah penghianat tadi yang sekarang sudah tak bergerak. 'Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Setahuku dia tidak pernah melukai seseorang sampai seperti ini. Apa karena penghianat ini melukai Baekhyun?' Pikirnya saat melihat kondisi penghianat tadi. Lehernya dan rahangnya patah, dari telinga dan hidungnya keluar darah. Lebih dari itu, sepertinya semua tulang besar di tubuhnya patah.

"Chanyeol, ayah ingin bicara padamu." -Tuan Park

"Baik ayah, tapi bisa kita bicara nanti? Aku ingin mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah sakit." -Chanyeol.

*Setelah mereka berdua memiliki waktu untuk berbicara, ayah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjaga Baekhyun diam-diam. Supaya tidak ada yang menyakiti Baekhyun hingga memicu kemarahan Chanyeol.

Dia menunjuk Tuan Jung sebagai ketua regu penjaga. Apakah itu berlebihan? Ku rasa tidak, karena Chanyeol belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan baik. Jika ada yang melukai Baekhyun, dia bisa membunuhnya dengan cara yang sadis.

Sudah cukup flash backnya, lanjut ke cerita yuk..

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Sekarang hari Jumat, aku menunggu Baekhyun selesai bekerja. Raut mukanya terlihat berbeda hari ini. Dia melayani pelanggan dengan muka datar, biasanya dia tersenyum.

Pukul 22.00 cafe sudah tutup dan semua karyawan beres-beres. Aku membantu mengangkat kursi. Baekhyun mencuci peralatan dapur yang digunakan, dan yang lain menghitung pendapatan hari ini. Dimana Daemin?

"Sampai jumpa Baek.." kata salah satu karyawan cantik sambil melangkah pergi bersama yang lain. Baekhyun mengunci pintu cafe dan berjalan pulang. Dia membawa tas, aku yakin itu berisi baju. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk membawa baju. Weekend ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Baek, aku bawakan tasmu." Kataku sambil merebut tas yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Katanya dan merebut tas itu lagi. Ada apa dengannya?

Baekhyun berjalan sangat cepat, sesekali aku harus berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen kami dia hanya diam saja.

"Baek, apa kau mau beli makanan?" aku bertanya saat kami akan melewati supermarket.

"Tidak sekarang Chanyeol, aku lelah sekali." Dia berkata dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tahu dia lelah, tapi tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak lapar bukan?

"Baiklah, kau pulang duluan. Aku akan mampir supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan." Aku berkata, dia mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahku dan terus berjalan pulang. Dia tahu password apartemenku, jadi tidak masalah kalau dia pulang lebih dulu.

Aku masuk ke supermarket mengambil lima ramen instan, buah, telur, sosis, dan sedikit snack kemudian membayarnya di kasir. Butuh waktu 10 menit sampai aku kembali ke apartemen.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku, kurasa Baekhyun sudah tidur. Aku meletakkan tas belanja di atas meja dapur dan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Dia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya, kurasa dia baru selesai mandi. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos, membelakangiku sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang.

Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut. Punggungnya penuh dengan luka sabetan, kebanyakan dari luka itu cukup dalam hingga membuat kulitnya terbuka. Aku yakin luka itu tadinya berdarah. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan Baekhyun dari mana dia mendapatkan luka itu. Kurasa itu karena ulah orang tua angkatnya.

' _Laki-laki itu, berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu pada Baekhyun-ku!_ ' Aku mendengus pelan. Aku memperhatikannya terus, dia belum menyadari kehadiranku.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti bajuku dan pergi tidur, walaupun aku tidak akan bisa tidur terlentang. Tapi paling tidak aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Saat aku selesai mengenakan piyamaku, aku terkejut ada suara dengusan di belakangku . "Chanyeol?". Matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatapku.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol terlihat sedih, bingung, dan marah.

"Chanyeol..sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?" tanyaku panik. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, terutama Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih atau khawatir. Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol mengenaiku seka- dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Wajahku tepat berada di dadanya. Awalnya aku benar-benar terkejut. Tapi setelah beberapa saat aku melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya dan air mataku mulai mengalir.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya dadaku sesak sekali, bukan karena pelukan Baekhyun, tapi karena air matanya membasahi kaosku. Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa dia menyimpan semuanya sendirian? Aku bisa gila karenanya.

Aku terus memeluknya, seakan-akan dia bisa menghilang kapanpun, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sampai aku mendengar dia memekik. Kurasa karena aku terlalu kuat memeluknya, sehinga menekan lukanya.

Aku buru-buru melepas pelukanku, dan mengangkat bajunya untuk melihat kondisi luka itu lebih jelas.

Ini benar-benar luka sabetan. Satu hal yang membuatku berpikir, kanapa air mataku mengalir, sejak kapan dia keluar? Bahkan lebih banyak dari punya Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tetap diam, ku rasa dia melihatku menangis. Aku menatap matanya. "Aku bilang kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku Baek?!"

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Aku tersadar oleh apa yang Chanyeol katakan, atau teriakkan. Apa dia benar-benar peduli padaku? Atau dia hanya merasa kasihan pada kondisiku?

"Aku tidak mau kau kasihan padaku Chanyeol!" kataku setengah berteriak. "Jangan pura-pura khawatir!"

Dia terkejut setelah mendengarku berkata seperti itu. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku hanya kasihan padamu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pura-pura khawatir atau kasihan. JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU!" dia meninggikan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Aku yakin kau belum mengobati luka ini." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Kemudian dia menggendongku (bridal style) dan membawaku keluar apartemen. Aku menyadari beberapa hal.

1\. Ini sudah larut malam

2\. Air matanya menetes ke dadaku

3\. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia akan membawaku

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana?" Aku bertanya padanya. "Luhan, dia dokter. Kau kenal dia bukan?" katanya.

Sesampainya di tempat Luhan, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu. Cukup lama sampai Luhan membuka pintu sambil mengusap matanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Chanyeol?" tanyanya, dia terdengar lelah.

"Aku sudah tidur..." dia melihat ke arahku. "Baekhyun?!"

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN?" tanyanya terkejut.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir lagi. "A-aku tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Tapi kurasa ayahnya yang memberikan luka ini." Chanyeol melihat ke arahku seolah menanyakan apa itu benar. Aku mengangguk.

Luhan membiarkan kami masuk. Chanyeol merebahkanku di tempat tidur, ruangan ini terlihat seperti tempat prakteknya. Aku kenal Luhan, dia teman baik Kyungsoo. Aku cukup sering bertemu dengannya.

Dia mendekatiku dan melepas bajuku, membuatku agak malu.

"Baekhyun. Apa ayahmu cukup sering memukulmu? Aku melihat banyak luka lebam di tubuhmu." Katanya. Chanyeol hanya melihat ke arahku, auranya mengerikan.

"I-iya..." aku berkata dan Chanyeol pergi keluar menutup pintu dengan keras. *Bang*sepertinya dia sangat marah.

Luhan kaget, tapi dia membiarkannya dan mengambil peralatannya. Membersihkan lukaku, kemudian mengoleskan cairan dingin di area luka yang dalam, ku rasa itu anestesi lokal. Dia menjahit luka itu dan menutupnya dengan perban.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Memang biadap orang itu. "Halo? Ayah? Apa Baekhyun masih harus tinggal bersama mereka? Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Kumohon lakukan sesuatu ayah.." kataku saat telfon yang ku tujukan ke meja kantor ayahku diangkat.

"Tuan muda.." Eh? "Maaf, Tuan Park tidak di dikantor sekarang."

"Tuan Jung? Kemana ayahku?" tanyaku. Ternyata yang menjawab telfonku tadi bukan ayahku.

"Dia sedang rapat dengan guardian yang lain." Jawabnya. Rapat? Tengah malam begini?

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana nanti." Kataku dan menutup telfonnya.

Sudah berapa menit ini, kenapa mereka lama sekali. Apa aku boleh masuk lagi? Kemudian aku menempelkan telingaku ke pintu untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan (kenapa aku melakukannya?)

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dia sudah selesai dan membereskan peralatannya. Dia berjalan menuju rak obat dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Minum ini, ini antibiotik, supaya tidak infeksi karena kau tidak segera merawat lukamu kemarin." Katanya dan memberikanku pil serta air putih.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Chanyeol?" aku tersedak saat dia bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol? Dia adalah guardianku. Ayahku pernah berkata kalau Chanyeol bisa menolongku. Dan biasanya penyihir dan guardiannya memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Apa itu maksudnya juga saling mencintai? Dia selalu ada untukku, dia membawaku kesini. Kita berciuman. Aku tahu aku menyukainya...tapi ku rasa itu lebih dari itu.

"Kurasa, a-aku-u..me-mencintainya.." Dia tersenyum saat aku mengatakannya. "Tapi jangan pernah memberitahunya!" aku buru-buru memperingatkannya, walaupun dia lebih tua dariku. Aku merasa seperti remaja yang sedang menceritakan orang yang dia sukai.

Kemudian pintu kamar dibuka oleh Chanyeol. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya, kemudian ia berjalan cepat ke arahku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku semakin terkejut, tapi kemudian aku membalas ciumannya.

"Well, aku akan memberikan privasi untuk kalian." Kata Luhan, pipinya memerah. Kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

 **Luhan's POV**

"Sehun ah...i miss you."

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Kami cukup lama berciuman. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku suka saat dia menyentuhku seperti ini. "Apa kau mendengar yang aku katakan tadi Chanyeol?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk. Aku menunduk karena malu. Dia mengangkat daguku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Katanya tersenyum. Dia sangat tampan saat tersenyum, aku tersenyum balik padanya. Kali ini aku merasa lega ada orang yang benar-benar peduli dan mencintaiku.

 **~To be continue~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author's POV**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Baekhyun tetap tinggal bersama dengan orang tua angkatnya. Meskipun sekarang mereka tidak memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti pembantu lagi. Itu karena ayah Chanyeol, jika mereka terus memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti pembantu, maka mereka akan diasingkan. Jadi mereka memilih untuk diam saja dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Baekhyun di rumahnya. Mereka tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Libur musim panas tiba. Chanyeol sangat senang karena dia punya banyak waktu untuk bersama Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, dia menunggu Baekhyun selesai part time. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri, ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan bersamanya. Mereka berkumpul untuk merencanakan liburan mereka. Luhan memang tidak libur, karena baru dia yang sudah bekerja. Tapi dia bisa cuti.

Mereka membantu beres-beres agar cepat selesai. Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang, mungkin karena banyak yang membantunya hari ini. Mereka berenam berencana menginap di rumah Luhan, yang notabene lebih besar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama orang tuanya, mereka tidak ingin mengganggu karena pasti akan brisik sekali.

"Masuklah..." Kata Luhan saat mereka memasuki rumah miliknya. Mereka tidak terkejut, karena semuanya sudah pernah masuk rumah yang cukup besar itu. Terdapat dua kamar mandi di rumah Luhan, dan keduanya cukup besar, bisa memuat 3-4 orang di dalamnya. *Luhan, rumahmu tempat pengungsian atau apa? Kkkkkkkkk*.

"Huuft...lelah sekali." Kata Jongin, merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menaruh tas besar yang dari tadi dijinjingnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun meniru gerakan Jongin.

"Hyung, aku mau mandi. Bolehkan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Boleh, kita bisa mandi bersama. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu" -Luhan

"Apaaaaaaa?!" -Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin terkejut.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, kenapa lebay sekali?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku itu mandi bersama?" -Kyungsoo O.O

"Apaaaaaaa?!" -Jongin sama lebaynya dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol tadi. Hening sejenak.

Pfft (Luhan)

"Hahahahahhahahahah." Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menyerang Jongin, terjadi pergulatan yang hebat diantara mereka bertiga. Tiga penyihir itu membiarkan guardian mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya! Hentikan!" -Jongin, tangannya masih melindungi kepalanya pukulan bantal Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Masuk kamar mandi, kurasa." -Sehun.

"Ah sial! Aku jadi gagal mandi bersama Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ayo, kita juga segera mandi." -Jongin

Mereka pun akhirnya mandi bertiga juga. Kamar mandi pertama berisi Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Kamar mandi ke dua berisi Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

* _Kamar mandi pertama_

"Luhan, kulitmu halus sekali." -Baekhyun sambil menggosok punggung Luhan.

"Ah, pada dasarnya penyihir memiliki kulit yang halus. Kau dan Kyungsoo juga memilikinya." -Luhan

"Baek, kulitmu juga halus, hanya ada bekas luka ulah orang tuamu itu." -Kyungsoo, dia agak bersungut.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula mereka tidak melakukannya lagi sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mereka tidak melakukannya, tapi aku bersyukur." -Baekhyun sambil terus menggosok punggung Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Kalian mau luluran?" tanya Luhan. *Pantes*

Mari kita tinggalkan uke-uke itu sejenak dan pergi ke kamar mandi dua, dimana para seme berada.

* _Kamar mandi kedua_

"Apa kira-kira yang dilakukan penyihir kita di dalam sana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian pernah melakukan sex?" -Chanyeol

"Mwoo?" -Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan dengan mata mereka selebar punya Kyungsoo O_O

"Yah, kalian kan lebih senior dari aku." -Chanyeol sambil membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

"Tentu saja belum. Kata ibuku tidak boleh berhubungan sex sebelum menikah." -Sehun *duh anak baik*

"Aku juga belum, cuma ciuman dan membuat kiss mark saja. Atau mengeksplore tubuh Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin sambil memejamkan mata membayangkan dada Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Kau mengeksplore? Bagaimana caranya?" -Sehun.

Kemudian kai menceritakan segala hal yang diketahuinya tentang bagaimana cara mengeksplore tubuh *mesum banget si Jongin ini*. Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama.*yah..ketularan mesum deh*

Para penyihir sudah selesai mandi. Mereka keluar sedah mengenakan baju tidur.

"Kenapa mereka belum keluar?" tanya Luhan. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang cukup keras dari kamar mandi kedua. Sepertinya masih membicarakan cara mengeksplore tadi.

"Woa, mereka berisik sekali." -KyungsO.O

"Kyungsoo, aku lapar." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bikin ramen sambil menunggu mereka selesai mandi." -Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka memasak ramen. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar mandi kedua terbuka.

"Hahahahhahah, aku akan memberi tahu Luhan." -Jongin berlari kecil menuju dapur, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ya! Jangan lakukan itu! Jongin!" teriak Sehun dia berusaha menarik baju Jongin.

Sudah hampir sampai di dapur. "Luhan hyung, Sehun berkata dia ingin ber-(hemp)." Belum selesai Jongin berbicara Sehun sudah menarik bajunya kemudian membungkam mulutnya.

"Diam! Atau aku akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau kau impoten." Bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin.

"(em) Tapi aku tidak impoten..." Sangkal Jongin dengan mulut yang masih dibekap, jadi suaranya agak aneh.

"Selama belum mencoba Kyungsoo pasti akan berpikir kau impoten." -Sehun

"Ba-baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sekarang turunkan tanganmu." -Jongin

Para penyihir spontan melihat mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun memasak tidak peduli dengan ulah Sehun dan Jongin. Kemudian dia mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang mengiris jamur.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Hati-hati dengan pisau itu.." Chanyeol berbisik di dekat telinga kanan Bekhyun dengan nada menggoda, membuat Baekhyun merinding. Dia teringat tipuan apa yang pernah dilakukannya waktu itu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau ingin membantu atau mengganggu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup pelipis kanan Baekhyun, membuatnya mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir pink Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dia meletakkan pisaunya dan menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk mendaratkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba...

"Ahemmm..." -Luhan dia memang sengaja bilang 'ahem' bukan berdeham.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang asik bermain di dunia mereka sendiri." Lanjut Luhan.

"Ah..ma-maaf (T.T)" -Baekhyun salah tingkah, kemudian dia mengambil pisau dan memotong jamur lagi.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun hanya cekikikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ramennya sudah matang. Mereka melahap habis semuanya dan mencuci piring kotor dan peralatan masak yang mereka gunakan tadi.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka semua duduk di depan tv setelah sikat gigi. *jangan lupa sikat gigi setelah makan dan sebelum tidur*

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" -Jongin

"Terlalu mainstreem Jong." -Kyungsoo

"Naik gunung?" -Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka." -Chanyeol

"Mau pakai kapal pesiar ayahku?" -Luhan

"Kita harus menyebrang, padahal di musim panas jarang sekali hujan." -Sehun

"Hemmmmhhhh..." -Semuanya

"Apa mau pergi ke vila ayahku? Di wilayah itu juga ada festival musim panas." -Chanyeol

"Bagus." -Kyungsoo

"Oke.." -Jongin

"Setuju." -Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan

"Kurasa itu menyenangkan." -Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat pergi ke sana." -Kyungsoo

Semuanya mengangguk. "Aku akan menemui ayahku besokuntuk minta ijin dan lusa kita akan berangkat." -Chanyeol

 **~To be continue~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author's POV**

Villa keluarga Park berada di desa Yaban, 15 menit dengan menggunakan mobil dari Seoul versi dimensi sihir. Suasana desa itu masih asri, kalian bisa membayangkan seperti suasana Dinasti Joseon hanya peralatan yang digunakan penduduknya sangat modern. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah pakaian tradisional Korea dan Jepang. Terdapat beberapa festival di desa itu, salah satunya adalah festival musim panas, dimana ada pasar malam, kembang api dan kostum pakaian tradisional di puncak acara festival.

Rumah penduduk satu dan yang lain berdekatan, sedangkan villa keluarga Park berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari desa. Sehingga agak masuk ke dalam hutan. Villa itu dibersihkan oleh penduduk Yaban setiap minggunya untuk menghormati keluarga Park.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun berangkat sore hari. Rencananya mereka disana selama satu minggu (selama festival musim panas). Luhan menyusul karena harus bekerja, dan hanya bisa cuti selama tiga hari. Villa itu cukup sederhana dan simple, biasanya hanya digunakan jika ayah Chanyeol sedang bertugas di dekat tempat itu. Saat kalian membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, di sebelah kanan kalian akan melihat ruang tamu dengan sofa berwarna putih tulang dan meja kayu berwarna coklat tua. Jika kalian melihat ke sebelah kiri, maka akan ada ruang tv dan dapur. Sementara di depan satu lorong menuju kamar tidur.

Di villa itu hanya ada dua kamar tidur, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tv supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan kkkkkkkkk. Mereka meminggirkan meja dan kursi kemudian menggantinya dengan tiga kasur portable ukuran 1,5 x 2 m. Sudah menjelang malam saat mereka selesai berbenah.

"Akhirnya selesai..." –Jongin yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tadi. "Kyungsoo hyung, aku lapar." Jongin berkata dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Eh (O.O)? Tapi kau sudah makan sebelum kesini tadi." –Kyungsoo

"Ayolah hyung, buatkan aku makanan." Rengek Jongin, dia menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jongin yang seperti anak-anak.

"Ayolah.."

"Ayolah.."

"Buatkan saja, aku tak tahan mendengar rengekannya itu." –Sehun

"Kita beli saja makanan di luar. Adakan? Chanyeol?" –Kyungsoo, dia membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang asik mengelus rambut pink (cutton candy) Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi kita harus ganti baju dulu, peraturan di desa ini mengharuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian tradisional Korea atau Jepang. Apa kalian bawa?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya mengeluarkan kimono pria sederhana dari tasnya.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Semua baju ganti yang ku bawa adalah pakaian tradisional." –Baekhyun

Selang beberapa menit mereka semua sudah berubah menjadi namja ala kerajaan. Biar aku jelaskan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Sehun: Kimono pria berwarna biru tua dengan tali berwarna putih di pinggangnya. Dia hanya mengenakan bagian luar kimono, sehingga sebagian dada dan perut bidangnya terlihat (Seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke, tapi warnanya biru tua).

Kyungsoo: Hanbok pria berwarna putih dengan rompi biru tua bergambar ukiran.

Jongin: Hanbook pria berwarna biru tua dengan rompi putih bergambar bulu merak.

Baekhyun: Hanbook pria berwarna biru muda dengan rompi soft pink sesuai dengan warna rambutnya.

Chanyeol: Kimono pria berwarna merah marun dengan lambang keluarga Park (anggap saja seperti lambang Uchiha) di punggungnya dan tali hitam melingkar di pinggangnya, memperlihatkan dada bidang bagian atasnya .

Kalian bisa bayangin semua itu? Berimajinasilah kkkkkk.

Para namja itu berjalan kaki sampai ke desa, karena memang tidak boleh menggunakan kendaraan bermotor di dalam desa. Sepanjang jalan hanya ada penerangan berupa lampion elektrik. Saat memasuki desa beberapa penjaga membungkuk pada Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat mereka menarik perhatian para gadis. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain.

"Apa dia keturunan Park? Waaahhhh tampan sekali.." "Keturunan Park sangat keren.."

"Lihatlah pria yang mengenakan kimono biru tua itu, aku ingin menyentuh dadanya." Bisik salah satu gadis ke teman di sampingnya, sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Dan ekspresinya begitu keren."

"Kyaaa...lelaki imut yang mengenakan hanbook putih itu seperti pinguin." Tentu saja yang dimaksud kyungsoo.

"Bibir pria yang memakai hanbook biru tua itu terlihat seksi." mereka mendeskripsikan Jongin.

"Orang dengan hanbook biru muda itu manis sekali. Dia pria atau wanita?" "Entahlah..." "Sepertinya pria, karena dia menggunakan hanbok pria." "Astagah dia imut dan manis."

Banyak wanita yang memuji Baekhyun. Mereka mengucapkannya dengan cukup keras, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Dia memegang lengan Chanyeol dan berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya malu. Aku belum pernah dipuji seperti itu." –Baekhyun semakin tersipu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Baekhyun, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun menjadi tomat sekarang. Para wanita berteriak kegirangan.

"OMO!.." "Kawaii..."

"Kyaaa.." "Kyaaa.."

"Kyaaaaaaa...mereka berdua cute sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum, seolah berhasil menunjukkan bahwa pria manis itu adalah kekasihnya. Mereka berlima terus berjalan menuju kedai ramen.

Selesai makan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertarik untuk melihat-lihat apa saja yang dijual pasar malam. Sementara Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun melihat pertunjukan tari tradisional di panggung festival. Mereka berjanji untu bertemu kembali 30 menit kemudian di kedai ramen tadi.

 ***Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol part***

Mereka bertiga melihat wanita dengan kimono dan mengenakan topeng meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan indah. Chanyeol duduk diantara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Penari itu menggemaskan sekali. Aku membayangkan Kyungsoo mengenakan kimono wanita itu dan menari striptis di depanku. Mnnhhh..." Jongin berbisik pada Chanyeol, di akhir kalimat dia mendesah, membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendesah di telingaku. Geli tau." Kata Chanyeol mendorong Jongin menjauh.

"Aku juga membayangkan Luhan mengenakan kimono. Dia akan terlihat anggun sekali..Luhan, emmmmhh..." Sehun berkata dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Hya! Apa lagi ini." Chanyeol agak berteriak dan menahan kepala Sehun agar tidak mendekati pundaknya lagi.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Luhan..."

*drool *drool *drool

"Hiya! Kenapa air liur kalian bercucuran." –Chanyeol

"Luhaaaannn..." "Kyungsooo..."

"Oke! Hentikan. Aku punya ide." Chanyeol berkata, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke kenyataan. Kemudian mendengarkan rencana Chanyeol dengan seksama.

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat senang setelah mendengar ide itu. "Yeheeetttt! Kalau begitu ayo kita beli sekarang saja." –Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga pergi untuk mencari 'benda' itu. Benda apa yang dimaksud? Suatu saat kalian akan tahu, kkkkkkkk.

 ***Baekhyun, Kyungsoo part***

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi pasar dan berhenti di penjual jepit rambut.

"Apa menurutmu ini bagus?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk jepit rambut berbentuk daun kecambah berwarna hijau muda.

"Itu lucu sekali Baek (O.O)." –Kyungsoo. "Apakah jepit kupu-kupu ini lucu?"

"Awwww...lucu sangat." –Baekhyun. "Jadi kita beli yang ini?"

"Oke..pilihkan untuk Luhan hyung juga." –Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Kurasa bunga daisy ini bagus." Baekhyun berkata dan mengambil jepit rambut bunga kemudian menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya..ini bagus sekali. Kebetulan Luhan hyung juga lahir di bulan April." –Kyungsoo

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan bulan April?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau bunga daisy mencerminkan bulan April?" –Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? WOW..." –Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kita beli yang ini."

Baekhyun menyerahkan jepit rambut pada penjualnya untuk dibungkus, kemudian mengulurkan uang. Penjual itu mengulurkan jepit rambutnya dan uang kembalian. Kyungsoo yang membawa bungkusan kecil itu.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kedai ramen. Sepertinya sudah 30 menit." –Baekhyun

Saat akan sampai di kedai ramen, seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan cukup keras. *Bruk*

"Ouch.."

"Ya! Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan langsung berlutut di dekat Baekhyun.

"Ah..Ma-maafkan aku tuan." Kata orang yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi, ternyata dia anak kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun. Dia membungkuk sambil meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Tidak apa-apa adik kecil.." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"T-tapi sepertinya lulut kakak terluka." Anak kecil itu berkata, dia menangis.

"Astagah (O.O), benar, lsepertinya lututmu terluka, darahnya merembes ke celanamu Baek." Kata Kyungsoo panik.

"Jimiiinnn..." Teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia mendekat saat melihat anak kecil yang sedang menangis di samping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu Jimin, nanti kau bisa menubruk sesuatu." Wanita itu berkata pada anak kecil yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi.

"A-aku su...dah me-nabrak kakak ini. Hiks...hiks.." Kata Jimin kecil, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ah..Maafkan anakku tuan." Kata ibu itu sambil membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa bu, lagi pula ini cuma luka kecil." –Baekhyun

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Jimin dan ibunya pergi setelah meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Baek, kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya bisa. Ayo kita tunggu Chanyeol dan yang lain di depan kedai." Baekhyun berkata dan melangkah dari papahan Kyungsoo. Kemudian *bruk* dia terjatuh lagi.

"Haish! Kau ini Baek. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang tidak bisa." Kyungsoo berkata dan kembali membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Memapahnya ke depan kedai.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol datang.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya langsung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi terjatu jatuh. Hehe..." Kata Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tadi ada anak kecil yang menabraknya, kemudian dia terjatuh. Dan sekarang dia sulit untuk berjalan karena lututnya luka." –Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pulang dan mengobati lukamu." –Chanyeol

"Dimana Jongin dan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Benar, aku tidak melihat mereka." –Kyungsoo

"Mereka pulang duluan, aku disini untuk menjemput kalian. Ayo Baek naik ke punggungku." Kata Chanyeol dan menggendongnya di belakang.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke villa.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bercerita sepanjang perjalanan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Chanyeol?" –Baekhyun

"Ya?" –Chanyeol

"Apa aku berat?" –Baekhyun

"hahahhaa, kau bercanda Baek?" –Chanyeol

"Tidak.." –Baekhyun berkata dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Chanyeol, dia mulai mengantuk, matanya sayu. Dia lelah karena tadi pagi sebelum pergi liburan dia harus bekerja terlebih dahulu, dan lagi dia tadi berkeliling pasar.

Selang beberapa saat mereka sampai di villa. "Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai." –Chanyeol

"Ssshhhhh...Chanyeol, pelankan suaramu. Dia sudah tertidur." –Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Jongin menyambutnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" –Sehun

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan." –Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol, baringkan Baekhyun di kamar saja, lututnya terluka, kalau kita tidur bersama ada kemungkinan kakinya tertindih salah satu diantara kita." Mereka semua berbicara dengan berbisik.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sambil dibantu Kyungsoo dia membaringkan Baekhyun di kamar.

"Kau lepaskanlah baju luarnya, aku akan menyiapkan antiseptik untuk membersihkan lukanya." –Kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Chanyeol kemudian melepas baju luar Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, dia tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya yang kelelahan itu.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo datang membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan anti septik. Dia mengelap tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian membersihkan luka di lututnya.

"Hey, pelan-pelan Kyung.." Chanyeol berkata karena melihat reaksi Baekhyun saat lukanya dibersihkan.

"Iya, ini sudah selesai." –Kyungsoo

Selesai membantu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo keluar. Chanyeol menyelimuti orang yang dia cintai itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali terluka Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol keluar kamar dan tidur bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain setelah Kyungsoo masuk lagi dan memaksanya untuk tidur keluar supaya tidak mengganggu Baekhyun.

 **~To be continue~**


	12. Chapter 12

~ **Chapter 12** ~

 **Author's POV**

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun karena silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengusap matanya, merentang tubuhnya, kemudian berdiri. Sayangnya dia langsung terduduk kembali karena kakinya masih sakit. Dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena berdiri terlalu cepat. Kali ini dia berdiri pelan-pelan.

Dia mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Pasti Kyungsoo, pikirnya. Ini masih jam setengah enam pagi, tapi matahari sudah bersinar terang sekali. Ya, karena ini musim panas. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Sapa Baekhyun saat dia memasuki dapur dan melihat namja mungil sedang menggoreng telur mata sapi dan sosis untuk sarapan.

"Ah, Baek kau sudah bangun? Tolong masukkan roti itu ke dalam panggangan." Katanya dan menunjuk roti gandum di atas meja. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian melakukan hal yang disuruh Kyungsoo tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tv, dia melihat para guardian masih tidur pulas. (Posisi: paling ujung dekat tembok adalah Sehun, kemudian Jongin, dan Chanyeol berada di pinggir). Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Awww...polos sekali mukanya *poke* *poke*." Kata Baekhyun memencet pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak bebera inchi dari wajah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menarik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol sekarang, tidak bisa bergerak, saking kuatnya. (Posisinya: Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, tapi dalam posisi tidur)

"Yeolie, lepaskan aku." Kata Baekhyun berjuang untuk lepas.

"Don't move babe..mmnnh" -Chanyeol berkata tepat di tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri lagi dari dekapan Chanyeol tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan berada dalam posisi itu sampai Chanyeol bangun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bangun, dia hanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun.

Lima menit berlalu. "Chanyeol, let me go please.."

"No..Jangan mendikteku Baek." Kata Chanyeol dan mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun membuat pembuluh darah di wajahnya dilatasi, semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

"D-dont tease me Yeolie." Baekhyun berkata dan membalikkan badannya. Sekarang mereka berhadapan.

Pipinya semakin merah saat tahu Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya. "Good morning," Kata Chanyeol dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Sekarang pipi Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi tomat.

Tiba-tiba *Bug* kaki kanan Jongin menghantam pinggang Chanyeol. "YA!" -Chanyeol berteriak melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun secara bersamaan, kemudian dia duduk menghadap ke arah Jongin. Jongin dan Sehun yang masih tertidur harus bangun dengan jantung berdebar cepat.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin dengan posisi siaga.

Kemudian Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin. "Kau menendangku! Dasar bodoh!"

"Oooppsss..mian mian.." Kata Jongin cengengesan.

Sehun yang masih setengah sadar membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kasur dan tidur.

"Hey, hey, ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap. Aku tidak mau kalian mati kelaparan." Kata Kyungsoo yang menyeret tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan mati kelaparan karena tidak sarapan Kyung..(-_-)" Sehun berkata dengan muka bantal. Tetapi dia harus bangun karena Kyungsoo menyeretnya sampai ke lantai. Dia tidak mau diseret sampai ke dapur.

Setelah sarapan mereka keluar untuk melihat suasana desa saat pagi hari. Warga desa bangun pagi sekali, mereka pergi ke ladang, atau ke pasar.

Para namja itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke ladang di tepi hutan. Baekhyun dan Jongin berlari sepanjang pematangan, Chanyeol selalu berteriak ke arah mereka untuk pelan-pelan.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli melihat sifat Chanyeol yang terlalu protective pada Baekhyun.

Jongin kembali mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, mengecup pipinya perlahan. Terlihat dia sangat menikmati kecupan itu. Kemudian Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka berjalan ke tengah ilalang. Meninggalkan Sehun berdiri sendiri di tepi ladang.

Chanyeol berada 10 meter di depan Sehun, memandang Baekhyun yang berlari kecil mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning. Senyumnya membuat mata Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas darinya.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Dia berlari mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning yang sangat kontras dengan ilalang coklat di sekelilingnya. Tawanya secerah matahari. Angin menyapa rambutnya manja. Dia seperti kupu-kupu yang menari bersama angin. Melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung karena keindahan yang ku lihat. Dia mendekat dan menarik tanganku untuk ikut menikmati hembusan angin bersamanya. Dia terlihat mengagumkan, semburat merah di pipinya membuat semuanya sempurna.

Dia selalu bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasakan energi positifnya. Tidak peduli seberapa besar penderitaannya dia akan tetap tersenyum. Aku menahan tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti berlari. Dia memasang ekspresi bingung. Aku tersenyum dan menariknya ke dekapanku.

"I love you.." Aku berbisik padanya. Dia menyadari apa yang aku lakukan dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku.

"I love you too.." Katanya. Aku melepas pelukanku dan mengelus rambutnya.

"I can't let you go Baek."

"Then don't.." Katanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Selang beberapa detik aku mendengar suara seseorang mendekat, kemudian *krasak* dia terpeleset di pematangan. Aku, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepontan menengok ke arahnya.

"Hahahahhahahhahha.." semuanya tertawa.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Hahahha.." Baekhyun berkata dan dia tertawa lagi.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan pelukan kalian..." Muka Sehun memelas saat mengatakannya.

"Aku merindukan Luhan hyung. Hiks hiks.." Eh? Dia menangis? Seorang Oh Sehun menangis?

"Hahahahahhhahahaha" Suara tawa pecah lagi melihat tingkah Sehun. Kadang dia bisa menjadi kekanakan.

 **Author's POV**

 ***Oke, ayo skip dua hari kemudian. Aku tidak tega dengan Sehun karena hanya sendirian di antara kedua pasang OTP kita.***

Hari ini Sehun kembali ke Seoul untuk menjemput Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membersihkan villa.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakkan Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi memekakkan telinga, Chanyeol buru-buru mendekatinya. "Chanyeol! YA! Ada kecoa di sini!"

Saat melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melompat ke dekat Chanyeol mencari perlindungan. "Hiya! Kecoanya terbang." Chanyeol berteriak.

Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, kemudian tembok dari tanah menjulang tinggi sampai ke atap (Bayangkan seperti avatar), mengurung kecoa itu di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi terlambat, kecoa terbang itu berhasil lolos, dan mengarah ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mengendalikan air yang dipadatkan menjadi es dan diarahkan ke kecoa itu. Gagal juga, es-es tadi malah membuat barang-barang di dalam kamar mandi berserakan.

Dia mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Kemudian bersiap melempar ke arah kecoa itu. Tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Jangan membunuh hewan dengan membakarnya Yeol.."

"Eh? Baiklah." Chanyeol memadamkan api di tangannya. Kecoa terbang itu semakin mendekat.

"Kyaaa, Kyaaa.. Chanyeol dia terbang ke sini." Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol.

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, membuat peluru angin dan diarahkan ke kecoa terbang. Tapi selalu gagal, karena saking kuatnya peluru angin itu berakhir membuat tembok kamar mandi berlubang cukup besar.

Kemudian kecoa terbang berbalik arah dan keluar melalui lubang itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bengong.

"Apa kecoa itu benar-benar pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa iya." Jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi dengan kamar mandinya."

"OMO..!" Baekhyun tercengang. Kamar mandi hancur berantakan. Ada tembok tanah menjulang, bongkahan es, benda-benda berserakan dan pecah, ditambah dengan lubang cukup besar (Orang bisa lewat) di tembok membuatnya terhubung dengan dunia luar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Pfttt..hahahahhahahahha." Baekhyun tertawa. "Semua ini karena kecoa terbang?"

"Chanyeol, kau yang melakukannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Baekhyun

"Tidak! Kau yang memanggilku tadi." Chanyeol menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Kau yang mencoba membunuhnya." -Baekhyun

"Kalau kau tidak berteriak, aku tidak akan datang." -Chanyeol

"Kau!" -Baekhyun

"Kau!" -Chanyeol

"Kaaaaaau!" -Baekhyun

"Kau!" -Chanyeol

"Huft...kalau begitu kita berdua salah. Tapi kau yang menghancurkannya." Kata Baekhyun, menjitak Chanyeol, kemudian berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Ouch! Berani-beraninya dia. Aku mengejarnya keluar. Masuk ke hutan. Dia berlari ke semak-semak aku terus mengejarnya. Rambutnya yang cerah diantara dedaunan semak, membuatnya mudah terlihat.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kebelakang, semoga kami tidak tersesat. Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun lagi, tapi dia tidak ada. Mungkin dia bersembunyi.

"Baek...kalau kau tertangkap, aku akan membalasmu.." Aku berkata menggoda.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba aku mendengar Baekhyun berteriak.

Aku tersadar, ini tidak lucu lagi dan mulai panik berlari ke arahnya tadi.

"Baekhyun! Dimana kau!" Aku memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

SIAL! Aku berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. "BAEKHYUN!" Aku berteriak. Kemudian aku mendengar suara di arah timur (kananku). Aku berhenti dan berlari ke arah suara itu. Aku menerobos semak-semak dan hampir terjatuh dua kali.

Aku berlari lebih cepat, kemudian mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namaku, dia terdengar ketakutan.

Ah SIAL! Aku berlari lebih cepat, mengarahkanku keluar dari hutan. Saat aku sampai, aku tercengang. Karena ada di padang rumput. Yang membuatku lebih tercengang lagi adalah ada lubang yang sangat besar di tanah. Diameternya kira-kira 50 meter.

Aku tercengang dengan apa yang ku lihat. Sampai aku melihat ada tangan yang menggapai pinggir lubang, mencoba untuk keluar.

Aku kenal jari-jari itu. Baekhyun!

Aku berlari mendekat dan berlutut di pinggir lubang kemudian menarik tangannya untuk membantunya keluar. Dia memengang tanganku dengan erat. Aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun.

Aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

"B-Baekhyun, angkat dirimu! Ayo! Berusaha lebih kuat!" Aku berteriak. Suaraku benar-benar terdengar panik.

Dia berusaha.

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang berusaha !?" Dia balik meneriakiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanahnya bergoncang. Gempa? Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menarik Baekhyun. Kemudian lubangnya mulai mengecil dengan cepat. Seolah akan menghilang.

Baekhyun mulai panik. "Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" masih mencoba menarik Baekhyun keluar. Aku berusaha berdiri dan terus memegang tangan Baekhyun.

 _'Sial! Aku tidak bisa menariknya_!' pikirku _'Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya!' 'Tidak!'_

Saat aku hampir menarik Baekhyun keluar, aku terpeleset batu. "SIAL!"

Lubang itu mengecil lebih cepat, sekarang diameternya menjadi 10 m..8 m..ini akan sangat mengerikan saat tergencet tanah itu.

"Chan..yeol . Lepaskan tanganku!" Dia berkata.

"Tidak! Tidak akan!" Aku berteriak.

Tinggal 15 detik lagi lubangnya menutup.

 _'Maaf ... Baek'_

~To be continue~

 **A/N: Maaf chapternya gantung dan agak membosankan. Apakah Chanyeol akan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun? Apa yg akan dia lakukan? Baca chapter selanjutnya ya..kkkkkkkkk**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Chanyeol's POV**

 _"Chan..yeol . Lepaskan tanganku!" Dia berkata._

 _"Tidak! Tidak akan!" Aku berteriak._

 _Tinggal 15 detik lagi lubangnya menutup._

 _'Maaf ... Baek'_

Aku memegang tangannya lebih erat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat ke dalam lubang yang gelap itu, membawa Baekhyun bersamaku saat diameter lubang tinggal 2 meter. Kami jatuh ke dalam kemudian lubang itu tertutup. Membuat semuanya menjadi gelap, benar-benar gelap.

Aku mendekap Baekhyun. Kami terus jatuh, seolah angin berhembus dari bawah.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya Chanyeol ..." Kata Baekhyun, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Aku harus...kalau tidak aku akan kehilanganmu." Aku berbisik ke arahnya.

Lubang ini benar-benar dalam, kami belum juga sampai ke dasarnya. Aku berada di bawah, untuk melindungi Baekhyun saat kami sampai di dasar.

Aku mencium kepalanya. Aku merasa akan menyentuh tanah segera, tapi ternyata terjatuh ke dalam air yang dingin.

*Byur*

Kami berdua jatuh ke dalam air dingin. Punggungku menyentuh air lebih dulu. Kami terkejut karena dasar dari lubang bukanlah tanah.

Aku dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam air. Mata kami bertemu, aku mengisyaratkan untuk berenang ke permukaan. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Saat sampai ke permukaan aku tidak bisa benar-benar mecapai permukaan. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada lapisan es yang cukup tebal. Aku mendorong dan memukulnya tapi tidak bisa. Apa aku berhalusinasi?

Aku menarik tangan Baekhyun, dia juga menemukan lapisan es. Kemudian dia mulai memukul lapisan itu. Tapi hasilnya sama, tetap tidak bisa. Dia terlihat frustasi dan memukul lebih keras. Aku menghentikannya, menatapnya seolah mengatakan ' _Jangan sakiti dirimu_ ' (Mereka tidak bisa bicara karena masih menahan nafas di dalam air).

Aku memeluknya, sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Ah! Ada gua, 10 meter ke arah depan. Aku bisa melihat karena lapisan es tadi memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk ke arah gua, dia mengangguk.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan mulai berenang. Butuh waktu sekitar 40 detik untuk sampai ke sana. Saat kami sampai mulut, gua itu terlihat seperti gua beruang, cukup besar. Aku berharap semoga beruang tidak tinggal di bawah air.

Aku memegang tangan Baekhyun, dia terkejut. Dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum.

Kami berenang bersamaan masuk ke dalam gua, semuanya menjadi gelap lagi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencengkeram bahuku. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia menunjuk ke atas. Aku melihat ke atas dan ada cahaya. Sepertinya lubang untuk keluar, tidak terlalu besar. Tapi jaraknya cukup jauh.

Kami bertatapan dan tersenyum. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahuku dan mulai berenang ke atas. Aku mengikutinya.

Sudah 3 menit kami menahan nafas di dalam air. Aku bisa menahannya lebih lama, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak, saat sampai di permukaan dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia benar-benar terengah engah.

Aku biasa berlatih renang, sehingga bisa menahan nafasku cukup lama. Aku melihat ke arahnya, matanya tertutup, mulutnya terbuka, suara nafasnya terdengar berat. Rambut poni melekat di dahinya. Dia terlihat, mengagumkan.

Aku merasa pipiku memanas, mendengar suara nafasnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia melihat ke arahku sejenak.

"Huh? Apa kau demam Chanyeol?" dia bertanya.

"T-tidak." Jawabku. Kami melangkah keluar dari air, dan merebahkan tubuh di rumput sambil melihat ke langit yang biru.

Tunggu- rumput dan langit?

Aku duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling. Aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Baekhyun..Apa yang kau lihat saat kita berada di dalam gua tadi?" aku balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja hanya batu." Dia menjawab

"Lalu kenapa sekarang ada padang rumput dan langit." Aku berkata

"Tidak ada rum- " Dia berhenti dan melihat sekeliling kemudian ke atas.

"OMO!" dia berteriak.

Aku menengok ke samping. Melihat permukaan air tadi perlahan menghilang. Kemudian hilang, seolah tidak pernah ada apapun di sana. Hanya ada padang rumput yang tadi.

Kami berjalan kembali ke villa. Masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja kami alami. Saat sampai di sana Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah kembali. Mereka terlihat khawatir karena kami tidak ada di villa dan melihat kamar mandi yang rusak parah.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan menelfon ayahku sebentar." Aku masuk ke dalam dan mengambil hanphoneku.

Aku menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada ayahku. Dia mengatakan kalau belakangan ini hal itu sering terjadi, karena batas antara dimensi sihir dan dimensi manusia semakin menghilang. Aku bertanya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau batas itu benar-benar hilang dan kedua dimensi bertemu. Dia masih belum tahu. Tapi dia mengatakan kalau ini adalah ulah dari para penghianat. Ayah sedang mencari cara untuk menormalkan semuanya kembali.

 **Author's POV**

Sementara Chanyeol menelfon ayahnya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada kamar mandinya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi ada kecoa terbang Kyung..Chanyeol mencoba membunuhnya, tapi gagal, dan berakhir seperti itu." –Baekhyun

"Hahahahahahhahah" –Jongin tertawa lepas. "Kecoa terbang bisa meruntuhkan kamar mandi. Hahahah."

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan mematikan. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di luar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Entahlah, tadi ada lubang besar yang menelan kami. Untungnya kami berhasil keluar." –Baekhyun

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun setelah selesai menelfon. Mencium keningnya. "Kenapa kau belum ganti baju Baek?" –Chanyeol

"Eh, aku lupa." Kata Baekhyun mengambil baju ganti dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang lain. Untungnya ada dua kamar mandi.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang disidang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini benar-benar ulah para penghianat?" tanya Jongin setelah Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya di telfon tadi.

"Masih belum pasti Jong, tp kemungkinan besar iya. Mereka menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan dimensi sihir." –Chanyeol. Terdengar pintu depan dibuka. Sehun dan Luhan masuk.

"Dimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan tasnya di ruang tamu.

"Di dapur ku rasa." Jawab Jongin. Luhan berjalan ke dapur, sementara Sehun bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Sehun bertanya hal yang sama dengan Jongin tadi. Tanpa lelah Chanyeol menjelaskan hal yang sama pula.

"Kita harus waspada sekarang. Mereka bisa menyerang kapanpun." –Chanyeol.

"Apa? Jadi mereka berani untuk melakukan kudeta?" tanya Sehun.

"Kemungkinan, karena jumlah mereka yang semakin bertambah." –Chanyeol.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanya Luhan saat keluar dari dapur dan membawa salad buah buatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun spontan memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Nothing babe.." –Sehun

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh, tapi wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dia mengeluarkan HP nya dan bermain Flappy Bird ( _Game jaman kapan itu? kkkkkk_ ). Sehun menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau mainkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah..aku bermain Flappy Bird. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tidak, kau saja yang main, aku tidak pernah main seperti itu." –Sehun

"Ayo, mainlah. Seperti ini caranya." Kata Luhan dan menunjukkan cara memainkan game itu. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai bermain. Luhan kembali ke dapur. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di dapur?

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti malam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entah, mungkin kita bisa ke pasar malam. Lagi pula Luhan sudah disini, dan Sehun tidak akan kesepian lagi. Kkkkkkkkk." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Baiklah nanti kita bicarakan dengan yang lain." –Kyungsoo.

Luhan masuk ke dapur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ah..kami cuma ngobrol." –Kyungsoo

"Eh, ada apa dengan kamar mandinya?" tanya Luhan saat masuk ke kamar mandi dapur.

"hahahhhaha, itu ulah Chanyeol. Dia berusaha menangkap kecoa." Kyungsoo tertawa, diikuti Baekhyun. Luhan tercengang, dia masih mencerna informasi yang didapatnya.

"Kecoa? Pftt, hahahahahah." Akhirnya dia tertawa.

Chanyeol masuk ke dapur, dia mendekati Baekhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak meminta seseorang untuk memperbaiki kamar mandinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, aku sudah menelfon ayahku tadi. Dia bilang akan segera diurus." –Chanyeol

Jongin masuk membawa mangkuk salad tadi. Menaruhnya di bak cuci piring. "Ayo kita pergi ke pasar malam, aku ingin bermain wahana." Kata Jongin dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku setuju." –Chanyeol

"Kami tadi juga berencana ke sana." –Baekhyun

Sehun masuk dan menyerahkan HP Luhan. "Ini hyung, aku bosan. Aku tidak bisa memainkannya."

Luhan melihat ke layar HP nya. HIGH SCORE. Mata Luhan terbelalak saat melihat skor yang didapatkan Sehun. "Sehun? Kau bilang kau tidak bisa memainkannya, tapi nilaimu luar biasa sekali. Aku tidak pernah mencapai skor ini."

"Benarkah? Itu hanya kebetulan." –Sehun.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sekarang aku harus mengalahkan skormu." Luhan berkata dan fokus ke HP nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kalah dariku, huh?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengabaikannya.

Waktu berlalu, hari sudah semakin gelap. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan HP nya. Dia memberikan kecupan kecil di pelipis Luhan.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Luhan.

"Tapi hyung, kau sudah memainkan itu dari tadi." Sehun mulai tantrum.

"Salahmu membuat skor setinggi ini." Luhan berkata ketus.

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan bergabung bersama yang lain di dapur (lagi) memasak makan malam.

Satu jam kemudian, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tapi belum gelap karena ini musim panas. Semua sudah selesai makan, kecuali Luhan. Dia menolak untuk makan karena masih sibuk.

Lima belas menit kemudian Luhan mendekati Sehun. "Aku berhasil mengalahkan skormu..." Katanya dan bersandar di bahu Sehun. Sehun masih marah dan mengacuhkan Luhan. Dia masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

Luhan merasa bersalah. "Hey, Sehunie...Buka pintunya. Maafkan aku.." –Luhan memohon sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Sehunie...Kumohon buka pintunya." Kali ini Luhan menggedor pintunya.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Sehun menjawab dari dalam.

"Ah.." Luhan menyesal tidak langsung membuka pintu tadi. Kemudian dia masuk, tapi suasananya gelap.

"Sehun?" –Luhan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu dikunci. Dan ada sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan acuhkan aku lagi hyung.." Sehun berkata dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehunie..Aku berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi." –Luhan balik badan menghadap Sehun.

"I miss you.." Luhan berkata dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Now we've meet, did you still missing me?" –Sehun. ( _Author ga tahu kenapa, tapi menurut author adegan romantis akan menjadi lebih romantis kalau pakai bahasa Inggris. Biar kesannya ga terlalu gombal. Kkkkkk_ )

Luhan mengangguk, dia hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Mereka saling menatap, mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Mereka tidak ingin melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman dan pelukan sebelum menikah. ( _awwwwwww_ )

"Hey! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam?" Suara Jongin terdengar dari luar.

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita harus keluar sekarang." –Luhan

Sehun mengangguk dan membuka pintu. Mereka keluar dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hayoo..hayoo.." Tanya Jongin agak menggoda.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun." –Sehun

"Hemmmm..." Jongin berpikir keras, seakan tidak percaya kalau mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hey, segera bersiap, kita akan segera pergi." –Chanyeol

"Apa kau membawa baju tradisional hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil baju di dalam tasnya.

Kali ini mereka mengenakan baju tradisional Korea.

Sesampainya di pasar malam. Banyak sekali wahana. Kalian bisa membayangkan pasar malam seperti di film-film/drama korea.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" –Sehun

"Aku mau main itu." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah roller coaster.

"Kau yakin Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi kita akan bertemu di sini. Oke?" tanya Chanyeol pada yang lain. Mereka semua mengangguk dan pergi dengan pasangan masing –masing.

Karena ini ff tentang Chanbaek, jadi cerita dari sisi Chanbaek dulu baru nanti ke yang lain.

*Chanyeol & Baekhyun*

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol ke tempat pembelian tiket.

"Selamat malam Tuan Park, berapa tiket yang Anda inginkan?" tanya wanita penjual tiket.

"Dua tiket." –Chanyeol menyerahkan uang. Kemudian wanita itu mencetak dua tiket dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, petugas penjaga mengarahkan mereka ke tempat duduk.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin?" –Chanyeol bertanya memastikan.

"Ya, Mr Park. Lagi pula ini terlalu mudah." –Baekhyun berkata sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa kau pernah naik ini sebelumnya?" –Chanyeol

"Belum. Tapi tidak akan terlalu buruk bukan? Mungkin rasanya seperti naik naga terbang." –Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk, ' _Dia pasti akan ketakutan'_ pikir Chanyeol.

Petugas mengencangkan alat pengaman mereka. Setelah semua siap, petugas yang lain segera menyalakan mesin dan permainan bergerak perlahan. Baekhyun terlihat gembira, dia sangat bersemangat. Kereta mulai naik, sampai puncak. Ekspresi Baekhyun agak berubah, dia diam saja dengan muka datar. ' _Kenapa ini tinggi sekali_ ' Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa pegang tanganku kalau kau takut Baek." Chanyeol berkata dan mengarahkan kirinya ke Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut." –Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau itu maumu terserah saja. Tapi kau boleh pegang kapanpun kau mau."

Kereta sudah sampai puncak, dan mulai bergerak turun seakan lepas dari lintasannya. Baekhyun berteriak dan udara dengan cepat menerpa wajahnya. Adrenalinnya terpacu, dia ingin memeluk Chanyeol, tapi karena ada alat pengaman dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya. ' _Permainan macam apa ini.'_ Pikirnya. Kereta turun dengan cepat dan berbelok tajam ke kiri. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi.

"Ch-chan...yeoolll..ahh, hen..tikan cuu-kupp." Baekhyun berkata terbata.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya Baek, permainan ini punya aturan main sendiri." –Chanyeol, dia tidak takut sama sekali.

Kereta kembali naik dengan cepat, kemudian melingkar, berbelok lagi ke kanan. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun menyadari kalau dirinya masih hidup adalah pegangan tangan Chanyeol. Adrenalinnya mengalir setiap ada turunan.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan melihat masih ada tanjakan berbelok dan turunan satu kali lagi. ' _Tinggal sebentar, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi.'_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus tangan baekhyun. "Tenanglah, aku di sini. Tadi kau bilang tidak takut."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan omongan Chanyeol, dia masih memejamkan matanya dan memegang tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

Kereta mulai melambat kemudian berhenti. Alat pengaman dinaikkan, sekarang mereka bisa berdiri. Tapi Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Bukalah matamu. Permainannya sudah selesai."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui kalau permainan memang benar-benar selesai. Chanyeol turun, Baekhyun mengikutinya, tapi sayang kakinya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Dia masih ketakutan.

"C-chanyeol, kakiku tidak kuat bergerak." –Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Mr Park, bantu aku! Jangan tertawa!" –Baekhyun berteriak pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tertawa seraya membantu Baekhyun turun. Dia menggendong Baekhyun lagi dan berjalan ke tempat duduk di sebelah tempat pembelian tiket tadi.

"Bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu naik naga terbang?" –Chanyeol bertanya menggoda Baekhyun

"Aku tidak suka naga itu. Kenapa ada permainan gila semacam itu?" –Baekhyun, masih terbawa emosi.

"Kau sendiri yang sudah memilih permainan itu." –Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau permainan itu mengerikan?" –Baekhyun

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah punya pengalaman naik itu." –Chanyeol berkata dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

 ***Kyungsoo & Jongin***

Mereka memilih permainan komedi putar.

"Tidakkah kita seperti anak kecil Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengantri tiket untuk naik komedi putar.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin naik ini. Lagi pula ini tidak berbahaya seperti yang lain." –Jongin

"Tapi lihatlah, yang mengantri semuanya anak-anak." –Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling.

"Ayolah hyung..aku ingin naik itu." Jongin menciutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Baiklah adik kecil, aku akan menemanimu. Sejak kapan kau menjadi imut begini.." Kyungsoo berkata dan mencubit gemas pipi Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Selama mereka naik komedi putar, anak-anak melihat ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan Jongin berulah dengan bermain bersama anak lain di atas komedi putar.

Selesai permainan mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon, agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Jongin, aku haus, bisa kau belikan aku minum?" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja sayang, apapun untukmu." Jawab jongin, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan pergi mencari air minum.

Sudah lima belas menit tapi Jongin tidak kembali. ' _Kemana dia? Kenapa beli minum lama sekali'_

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari Jongin. Cukup lama dia mencari, sampai dia menemukan Jongin berada di depan toko sedang berbicara dengan wanita.

Dia melihat jongin tertawa bersama dengan wanita itu. ' _Siapa wanita itu, dia sok akrab dengan Jongin-ku_ '. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mendengarnya saat dia berjarak 5 meter dari mereka.

"Ehem.." Kyungsoo berdeham. Membuat Jongin dan wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, hyung. Maaf lama, aku bertemu deng-"

"Aku Do, _pacar_ Jongin. Siapa kau?" Kyungsoo menyela omongan Jongin dan menjabat tangan wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya tertawa.

"Ooopps, maafkan aku tuan Do. Bukan maksudku mengganggu acara kencan kalian. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya. Sampai jumpa." Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Hey...kenapa kau menyela omonganku hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku lelah menunggumu di sana, jadi aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau malah asyik berbicara dengan wanita itu." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa kau cemburu? Hahahhahahahahaha." Jongin tertawa. "Dia adalah istri kakak sepupuku hyung."

O.O "Whatt?" Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dia cemburu pada istri sepupu Jongin?

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "M-maaf Jongin, aku pikir dia mantanmu. Atau semacamnya."

"Tidak mungkin aku memiliki mantan hyung. Cintaku hanya untukmu." –Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. "Wajahmu jadi seperti tomat hyung, aku ingin memakannya."

 ***Sehun & Luhan***

Mereka berdua berjalan mencari kedai bubble tea. Dan akhirnya menemukan satu di sebelah stand permainan.

"Sehun aku mau boneka itu." Kata Luhan menunjuk boneka _hello kitty_ saat keluar dari kedai bubble tea.

Sehun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Dia mendekati penjualnya. "Berapa harga boneka itu pak?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu tidak dijual. Kau harus bisa menembak ufo terbang yang itu." kata penjualnya sambil menunjuk ufo terbang yang paling kecil dan ada di belakang, tertutup oleh ufo yang lain.

"Kau hanya punya tiga kesempatan sekali bermain." Imbuh penjual tadi.

"Baiklah, aku mau bermain." Sehun berkata dan mengeluarkan koin. Penjual tadi memberikan pistol mainan berisikan tiga peluru plastik.

Kesempatan pertama, Sehun bersiap menembak, mengarahkan tepat di ufo paling kecil. Dia menarik pelatuknya dan gagal. Dia malah mengenai ufo di depannya.

"Aahhh...Coba lagi Sehunie, aku mau boneka itu." Luhan mendesak Sehun.

Sehun mulai konsentrasi lagi dan mengarahkan tembakannya ke ufo yang dimaksud. Dia menarik pelatuknya dan gagal lagi. Luhan semakin gemas, Sehun semakin frustasi.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu." –Sehun

"Kesempatan terakhirmu nak." Kata penjual tadi.

Sehun melakukan nafas dalam supaya lebih tenang dan fokus. Dia mengarahkannya lagi. Dia menarik pelatuknya, waktu menjadi melambat, ceritanya slow motion, peluru plastik bergerak pelan melewati lima ufo di depan, tinggal satu ufo lagi yang harus dilewati untuk sampai ke ufo tujuan. Dan *clank* berhasil.

"Yehet...kita berhasil hyung." Sehun berkata dengan riang. Penjual tersenyum dan memberikan boneka hello kitty pada Luhan.

"Hey nak, jaga _nona_ ini baik-baik. Dia sangat manis dan cantik." Kata penjual itu.

Luhan melihat penjual itu dengan death glare terbaiknya. "Aku ini pria Pak. P-R-I-A." Luhan mengeja kata terakhir itu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti wanita dengan rambut pendek." –Penjual

"Potongan rambutku ini _manly_. Tidakkah bapak lihat aku juga mengenakan baju _manly_?" –Luhan masih membela diri.

"Dengan baju berwarna merah muda dan boneka hello kitty di tangan kau sebut manly?" –Penjual

"Aku manly! Aku manly kan Sehun?" –Luhan membalikkan badannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. "Iya, kau manly hyung. Manly." Katanya mengiyakan.

"Tuh kan pak, aku man-(hemp)." Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan supaya dia tidak berkata manly lagi.

"Terimakasih pak. Selamat malam, kami permisi dulu." Kata Sehun sambil menggandeng Luhan untuk pergi.

Masing-masing dari mereka berjalan ke tempat pertemuan. Baekhyun membawa cutton candy, Kyungsoo membawa topi pinguin, dan Luhan memeluk boneka hello kitty. Para seme berjalan di samping uke masing-masing.

"Wow Baek, warna cutton candynya sama dengan warna rambutmu." –Kyungsoo

"Hahahaha, benarkah?" –Baekhyun

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ya!" semua menjawab bersamaan, dan mereka berjalan pulang.

 **A/N: Maaf ya updatenya lama dan juga Chapter ini agak membosankan (lagi). Tapi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, bakal ada beberapa kejutan (?). terimakasih sudah mau baca atau komen (^3^)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu Yeollie, tapi bisakah kau..Mnnhh, pelan-pelan?" Baekhyun merasa sangat kesakitan. Tangan Chanyeol berkelana dan menarik rambut Baekhyun. "Ahhhhhhh, sakit Yeol!"

"Pelan-pelan gimana sih Baek? Ini memang cara melakukannya." Kata Chanyeol agak geram karena Baekhyun dari tadi menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan. "Apa kau mau benda ini tetap ada di situ?"

"T-tidak, tidak! Tapi pelan-pelan dong Yeol. Aku baru pertama kali." Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, karena Chanyeol menarik rambutnya lagi.

"Ini nyangkut Baek. Aku juga belum pernah mengalami ini, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara." Chanyeol menghelan nafas. "Tahan sebentar ya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai dipotong." –Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol. "Jangan dekatkan gunting itu ke rambutku, Yeol (T.T)"

"Terus gimana cara nglepasinnya Baek? Tenang, aku ahli dalam hal potong-memotong." Chanyeol berkata dan siap menggunting.

"Tidak mau! Luhan hyung, tolong aku." –Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Luhan yang ada di dapur.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya pada Luhan? Suruh siapa depel-depel waktu aku makan permen karet. Lihat! Sekarang nyangkut kan." Kata Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun.

"Tapi jangan potong rambut berhargaku Yeol.." –Baekhyun

"Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan terlihat. Percayalah padaku." –Chanyeol

"Huft..Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun menghela nafas saat tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan gunting ke rambut Baekhyun yang terkena permen karet. Mengguntingnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai permen karetnya hilang. "Sudah selesai."

Baekhyun meraba rambutnya, dia lega karena Chanyeol tidak membotaki bagian itu.

"Terimakasih yeolie.." Kata Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Ada semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. Kemudian dia pergi keluar dan menemui Luhan.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun keluar villa. Di ruang tamu dia berpapasan dengan Jongin.

"Mau kemana mereka?" tanya Jongin.

"Ke super market mungkin. Bahan makanan kita sudah habis." –Chanyeol

Jongin hanya ber oohh paham. "Apa kau mau berlatih bersamaku sambil menunggu petang Yeol?"

"Ayo, sudah lama aku tidak berlatih denganmu." –Chanyeol *smirk*

Dua jam berlalu, hari sudah mulai gelap. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah kembali dari supermarket. Mereka bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol berlatih.

"Ye..ol..hah-hah..cukup.." Jongin kewalahan.

"Hey, aku belum melakukan apapun.." –Chanyeol

"Belum hah..melakukan apapun? Lihat halaman ini..hah.." –Jongin. Chanyeol melihat ke sekitarnya. Banyak tanah menjulang, daun berserakan, serpihan es, dan tubuh Jongin basah terkena air.

"Baru tiga elemen yang ku gunakan." –Chanyeol

"Ya, tapi kau bisa membaca gerakanku..itu yang membuatku kewalahan." –Jongin mendekati Chanyeol dan berlutut. "Yang Mulia.."

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan." –Chanyeol mundur menghindari Jongin yang berlutut di depannya.

"Hahahahahhahaha..Kau ini Yeol, nantinya kau akan diperlakukan seperti itu." –Jongin

"Tapi aku tidak mau temanku sendiri berlutut padaku." –Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya, semua tanah kembali ke posisi semula.

 **Keturunan Park memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Kakek Chanyeol, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengkentikan waktu, ayah Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan kembali ke masa lalu. Dan Chanyeol sendiri memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Seperti waktu itu, ketika Baekhyun diculik oleh penghianat (chapter awal). Calon pewaris memang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi waktu.**

Pukul 20.00 waktu setempat.

"Pst, Sehun..." –Chanyeol. Sehun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?" –Chanyeol.

"Ya, ini.." Kata Sehun dan menunjukkan gulungan kertas kecil. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ehm. Apa kalian ingin bermain spin bottle?" tanya Chanyeol pada semuanya. Mereka sudah selesai dan hanya duduk di depan tv.

"Ayo! Aku bosan sekali dari tadi tidak melakukan apapun." –Luhan

"Sekarang kalian tulis 'truth or dare' nya dulu. Aku akan mencari botol." –Jongin

Semua menulis 'dare' seliar mungkin. Atau 'truth' sedalam mungkin. Masing-masing dari mereka menulis empat (dua 'dare' dan dua 'truth'). Jongin kembali dengan botol saus tomat. Sehun menempatkan miliknya di pojokan paling bawah kotak. Dia memberi tahu Chanyeol dan jongin untuk tidak mengambil itu.

"Perjanjiannya kalian harus melakukan apapun yang disuruh. Kalau tidak maka akan dapat punishment. Punishmentnya adalah melepas semua baju yang kalian kenakan. Setuju?" –Kyungsoo. Semuanya mengangguk.

Posisi duduk mereka melingkari meja, dimulai dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol lagi.

"Oke kita mulai ya.." –Chanyeol, dia memutar botol pertama kali. Botol berputar beberapa kali dan menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. "Arrrgghhh.."

"Ppfftt..hahhahahah." Semuanya tertawa. "Kau mau apa Yeol?" –Luhan

"Dare!" –Chanyeol mengambil gulungan dan membukanya. Setelah melihatnya alisnya mengkerut.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun.

- _Jilat lantainya_ \- itu yang tertulis.

"Hahahhahahha, lakukan Yeol. Apa kau mau telanjang?" –Sehun

Chanyeol menggeram saat dia melihat ke lantainya, walaupun tidak terlalu kotor tapi itu tetap saja lantai. Dia menghela nafas, berjongkok dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke lantai. Saat sudah menyentuh, dia buru-buru bangun dan duduk. "Sudah. Lanjut." Sekarang giliran Baekhyun memutar botolnya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau pilih babe?" –Jongin

"Truth." Kyungsoo mengambil satu membukanya kemudian membacanya keras-keras. "Apa yang paling kau sukai dari pasanganmu?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke Jongin. "Emmmmmm...matanya." Kata Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan mencium matanya. *Blush* pipi Kyungsoo memerah, Jongin tersenyum

"Aku menyukai bibirmu Babe..mmnnnhhh." Jongin bersiap mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

"Etetetetet..apa yang kau lakukan Jong." –Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin. "Lanjutkan.."

Luhan memutar botolnya, sekarang mengarah ke Chanyeol lagi. "Arrrggghhh.."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku ambilkan 'dare' ya Yeolie.."

Chanyeol menerima gulungan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Membukanya ' _Jongkong dan menggonggong seperti anjing saat orang di samping kananmu bergerak untuk dua putaran._ '

'Tantangan macam apa ini!' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ooppppsss maaf Yeol." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Samping kanan, berarti Kyungsoo." –Luhan. Kyungsoo menepuk nyamuk. Chanyeol segera berjongkok dan menggonggong.

"Hahahahahhahhhahahaha.."

"Kapan lagi seorang Park bisa melakukan ini." –Sehun memutar botol dan mendarat ke Jongin.

"Dare!" kata Jongin dan mengambil gulungan.

' _Jilat hidungmu, kalau tidak bisa jilat hidung orang lain_ '

Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, dia bergerak mundur. Chanyeol menggonggong lagi. Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dan menjiat (menghisap sebenarnya) hidungnya. Hidung Kyungsoo basah pipinya merah tomat.

"Awwww...aku ingin memakanmu babe, kau imut sekali." –Jongin

"Hey hey, ada apa dengan kalian berdua." –Luhan. "Ayo, putar botolnya Jong."

Jongin memutar botolnya. Kali ini mendarat ke Baekhyun.

"Dare!" Baekhyun mengambil gulungan dan tertulis ' _Jilat wipcream di wajah orang yang ulang tahunnya setelahmu._ '

"Huh? Siapa ini? Apa kita punya wipcream?" –Baekhyun

"Ya, kita punya." Kyungsoo. "Orang yang ulang tahunnya setelah kau? Chanyeol?"

"Iya, Chanyeol bulan November, dan kau Mei. Aku dan Luhan di bulan yang sama, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga. Yehet, jilat Baek." –Sehun

Kyungsoo menyemprotkan wipcream ke wajah Chanyeol, sayangnya dia usil dan menyemprotnya terlalu banyak hingga menutupi pipi dan sebagian mata Chanyeol sebelah kiri.

"Hey! Kenapa itu banyak sekal?" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Hahahahhahaha, lakukan Baek!"

Baekhyun mendekat dan menjilat wipcream di pipi Chanyeol dulu. Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan. "Mnnnhh.."

"Ya! Jangan bersuara seperti itu." Baekhyun berhenti menjilat.

"Kkkkk, oke oke." Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun kembali menjilat wipcream dan tersisa di sebelah mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjilatnya sampai tak tersisa. Kemudian mengecup pelipis Chanyeol.

"Nasty..nasty..Baek." –Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dan mengisap telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya! Stop that nasty things you guys!" –Luhan. "Kyungsoo, putar botolnya."

Kyungsoo memutar dan sialnya mendarat ke dirinya sendiri. "Dare!"

' _Lakukan hal-hal seksi ke orang yang kau sukai._ ' O.O "Haruskah?"

"Apa kau mau telanjang?" –Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Emmmm...orang yang kau sukai, siapa ya?" –Kyungsoo

"Hey! Kenapa kau berpikir. Tentu saja itu aku!" –Jongin

"Belum tentu. Disini tidak disebutkan pacar, hanya orang yang ku sukai. Itu bisa berarti teman dekat, kakak." Kyungsoo berpikir dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." –Luhan

"Hey hey, kalian tidak bisa lakukan i-" –Jongin. Tapi sebelum dia selesai berbicara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Tangan kanan berada di leher Jongin dan tangan kirinya menyusuri dada Jongin. Kyungsoo berbisik pada Jongin. "Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu Jonginie..Nggghh." Kyungsoo berkata dengan desahan dan intonasi yang seksi.

Jongin terkejut dan wajahnya memerah. "Apa kau puas sekarang?" Kyungsoo berbisik lagi tetap dengan cara yang seksi.

*gulp* "M...m.." Jongin, dia gugup. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyusuri punggung Jongin, membuat bulu kudu Jongin berdiri serentak. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meremas pantat Jongin. "Mnnnhhhhh...Kyungsoo-ahh." Jongin mendesah.

"Puas?" Kyungsoo berbisik ke telinga Jongin dan meniupnya. Jongin bergidik.

"kkkkkk.." Kyungsoo terkekeh dan pergi dari pangkuan Jongin meninggalkan wajah yang merah padam.

"Pft.." –Luhan

"Hahahahhahhahahha" Semuanya tertawa.

"Lihatlah wajah Jongin. Dia belum pernah semerah itu." –Chanyeol

"Bhahahahhahahha." Semuanya kembali tertawa. Kecuali Jongin tentunya.

Dua menit kemudian mereka berhenti tertawa dengan mata berair.

Chanyeol memutar botolnya lagi. Sehun.

"Dare." Kata Sehun dengan poker face nya

' _Lakukan aegyo_ ' *Smirk* -Sehun

Dia melakukan aegyo *bbuing bbuing*

"Awwwww.." semuanya

"Kau imut sekali." –Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.

Lanjut, Baekhyun memutar botol. Luhan.

"Apa yang kau pilih Hyung?" Chanyeol.

"Dare!" –Luhan mengambil gulungan di bagian bawah dan pojok.

' _Kenakan yukata wanita saat festifal kostum besok malam bersama dengan dua orang yang sejenis denganmu._ ' Sejenis maksudnya satu golongan, penyihir, atau guardian. Karena Luhan penyihir, maka dia akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini? Yukata wanita? Aku kan manly!" –Luhan

"Lagi pula aku tidak mempersiapkan yukata." –Baekhyun

"Bisakah tantangannya diganti?" –Kyungsoo

"Tidak, tidak boleh diganti. Kalau tidak mau melakukan, berarti Luhan harus melepas bajunya sekarang. Pft.." –Chanyeol

"Kami sudah persiapkan yukatanya." –Sehun

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun manyun. "Hyung, kau lepas baju saja!" Kyungsoo

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik pakai pakaian wanita dari pada memperlihatkan tubuhku yang manly ini di depan kalian!" –Luhan

"Manly? Pft.." –Baekhyun

"Hahahahahahhahahahahaha." Semuanya tertawa.

Malam berikutnya.

"Hyung, aku belum pernah memakai yang seperti ini." –Baekhyun

"Kemarilah." –Luhan mengambil yukata Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun mengenakannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengenakan punya mereka. Hanya Baekhyun yang kesulitan.

Semuanya sudah siap tinggal menunggu Baekhyun selesai.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya idemu berhasil. Kkkkkk." Jongin. "Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mengagumkan."

"Luhanku juga mengagumkan. They are look so stunning!" –Sehun

Biar ku jelaskan kostum mereka.

Luhan: Yukata pink tua dengan obi tosca. Obinya dibentuk pita di belakang. Kanzashi/jepit rambut bunga Daisy putih. Dia membawa tas kecil berwana hijau muda.

Kyungsoo: Yukata biru muda dengan obi pita merah. Kanzashi kupu-kupu putih. Dia membawa tas kecil seperti punya Luhan tapi berwarna ungu tua dan sebuah kipas.

Baekhyun: Yukata ungu muda dengan obi ungu tua. Obinya tidak dibentuk pita oleh Luhan, sehingga terurai ke bawah. Kanzashi bunga melati putih. Dia membawa kipas.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin: Yukata pria berwarna gelap.

(Kalian bisa lihat Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo di media. Tapi para guardian belum ya. Kkkkkkk.)

Cukup simple untuk pergi ke festival kostum dan melihat kembang api. Para guardian dengan bangga menggandeng pasangan masing-masing.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku. Cuaca malam ini sangat bagus, langitnya bersih, tidak ada awan sama sekali. Kami berjalan melewati pertokoan dan rumah-rumah penduduk. Banyak orang lalu lalang berbicara satu sama lain, tertawa, semuanya terlihat gembira. Mereka masuk dan keluar toko membeli aksesoris atau makanan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat pasangan (laki-laki dan perempuan) yang juga bergandengan tangan tertawa bersama.

Aku merasa banyak orang yang memperhatikanku. *Blush* berusaha menutupi hidung dan bibirku dengan kipas di tanganku tadi.

"Baek, kau manis sekali." –Chanyeol berhenti di depanku. "Jangan tutupi wajahmu."

"Emm..tapi Yeolie, mereka semua memperhatikanku."

"Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?" –Chanyeol.

Huh? Yang mereka bicarakan? Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik.

-Kenapa orang itu terlihat cantik

-Dia pria yang mengenakan yukata wanita, awwww lucu sekali.

-Apa dia boneka?

-Dia bersama dengan Tuan Park

-Astagah, mereka serasi sekali.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Apa yang mereka bicarakan membuatku semakin malu. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada Chanyeol. Dia menyadari ketidaknyamananku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke bukit. Aku tahu ini masih awal untuk melihat kembang api, tapi disana lebih sepi." –Chanyeol, dia menggandengku melewati perumahan dan hutan kecil untuk sampai ke bukit.

Yang lainnya masih berada di festifal kostum. Hanya kami berdua di sini. Dia memilih tempat di bawah pohon cukup jauh dari tempat yang dipersiapkan untuk melihat kembang api.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" –Chanyeol seraya duduk bersandar di pohon. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu." Menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya. Aku merasakan dia membelai rambutku.

"Ku pikir dulu kau bukan pemalu Baek." –Chanyeol

"Emh..hehe, aku bukan pemalu. Hanya kurang nyaman saat banyak orang yang memperhatikanku."

"Padahal kau sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan." –Chanyeol

*Blush*

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan dipertemukan denganmu Baek. Aku sangat bersyukur." –Chanyeol

"Hahahahaha, bukankah ayahmu sendiri yang menghubungkan kita. Berterimakasihlah pada ayahmu."

"Ya, dia tahu kalau kau memang pasanganku. Dia bilang seorang Park akan mengetahui semua rahasia, termasuk dengan siapa setiap penyihir berpasangan, saat dia dinobatkan menjadi Pemimpin selanjutnya." –Chanyeol

"Wow, itu hebat."

"Hebat huh? Tapi tanggung jawab kami sangat besar. Terlebih sekarang para penghianat itu memiliki banyak cara untuk menyatukan kedua dimensi." –Chanyeol

"Aku tahu, suatu saat kau akan menjadi pewaris. Dan aku tahu kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik, kau bisa mengatasi semuanya." Aku mendekapnya

"As long as you're with me." –Chanyeol mencium kepalaku. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau tidak nyaman jika diperhatikan?"

"Emh..aku diadopsi saat aku masih bayi. Waktu aku kecil mereka menyewa babysitter untuk merawatku. Ibuku angkatku tidak pernah mau merawat. Mereka mengadopsiku karena pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak harus mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti."

"Hemmmm...Lalu Baek?" –Chanyeol berkata dan mendekapku lebih erat. Aku tahu, dia merasa prihatin.

"Saat umurku empat tahun, babysitter itu berhenti. Aku harus merawat diriku sendiri. Mulai dari mandi, berpakaian, mereka menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tidak pernah membiarkanku bermain dengan teman. Aku tidak punya teman sampai aku di sekolah menengah, itu saat aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang banyak. Itu membuatku kurang nyaman saat ada banyak orang yang melihatku."

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Selama ini dia belum pernah menceritakannya padaku. Dia mengalami hari-hari seperti itu, aku sangat membenci orang tua angkatnya.

"Its okay..Kau hanya belum terbiasa Baek. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." –Aku mengangkat dagunya, melihat wajah indahnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Melihat orang-orang mulai berdatangan membawa bekal makanan dan tikar untuk duduk. Mereka mengeluarkan bekal dan mulai makan.

Aku mendengar perut Baekhyun berbunyi.

Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun, dia tertunduk malu. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada perutnya "Shhhh...diamlah."

"Hahahhahaahhaha.."

Dia melihat ke arahku saat aku tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" mukanya memerah.

"Kau lucu sekali." Kataku dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Hey! Jangan mengacak rambutku. Lihat kanzashiku lepas." Katanya dan memasang kembali kanzashinya.

"TUAN DAN NYONYA, FESTIVAL KEMBANG API AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI SATU MENIT LAGI. SAYA ULANGI, FESTIVAL KEMBANG API AKAN DIMULAI SATU MENIT LAGI. SILAKAN DUDUK DENGAN TENANG DI TEMPAT YANG SUDAH KAMI SEDIAKAN"

Aku mendengar pengumuman petugas yang lewat. Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun, dia terlihat senang.

*Pshuuuu* *Doorr* *Kretek-kretek*

Semua orang memandang ke langit dengan tatapan kagum. Kembang api menyebar di langit dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun lagi, dia juga kagum.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke festival kembang api dan melihatnya." Dia berkata seraya mengikuti kembang api dengan matanya.

Aku terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup!" dia berkata dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Aku juga tersenyum dan melihat kembali ke kembang api.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hem?"

"Menengoklah."

Aku mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun dan menengok ke arahnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya, dahi kita bertemu.

"Chanyeol, terimakasih.." dia mengecup bibirku. Samar-samar aku melihat pemandangan aneh di mataku. Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?

Aku melihat banyak orang berteriak, kali ini aku berada di dalam restoran. Baekhyun duduk di depanku, dia terlihat panik. Semua orang berlarian. Aku merasa diriku bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Kemudian berlari ke dapur. Ugh! Samar. Pandanganku kabur. Tiba-tiba aku berada di dalam apartemenku.

"Yeolie...aku takut.."

"Tenang kau aman disini. Aku akan membantu yang lain."

Gelap.

Ugh! Kepalaku sakit. Apa ini? Aku melihat Baekhyun disampingku, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi? Hey.."

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia pingsan. "Chanyeol.." Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Aku membaringkannya, memberikan pahaku sebagai bantal. Aku membuat bayangan dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggil yang lain.

Yeolie ada apa denganmu? Aku mengelus rambutnya.

Tidak berapa lama mereka datang. Sehun dan Jongin berlari ke arah kami.

"Apa yang terjadi?" –Sehun

"Aku tidak tahu, kami berciuman dan dia tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Baekhyun..Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja sampai.

Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan memeriksanya. "Kurasa dia tidak apa-apa, kita tunggu sampai dia siuman."

Kami menunggu sampai Chanyeol siuman. Cukup lama, sudah 5 menit berlalu.

"Mmmh.." Chanyeol mulai siuman.

"Yeolie.."

Aku melihat dia perlahan membuka matanya. "Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya saat sadar, aku membantunya duduk.

"Kau pingsan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Aku harus bertemu ayahku besok."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku masih belum tahu apa ini benar karena masih samar." –Chanyeol

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke vila." –Kyungsoo

 **~To be continue~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Author's POV**

Beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol memberitahu ayahnya tentang penglihatannya waktu festival kembang api, penjagaan di dimensi sihir diperketat.

Malam ini Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun, mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

"Hey Chanyeol, aku ingin ke suatu tempat." Kata Baekhyun.

"Huh? Tapi ini sudah hampir gelap Baek." Chanyeol berkata dan menengok ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja.." Baekhyun memohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun saat memasang mata itu.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana?" –Chanyeol

"Aku ingin pergi ke pinggir sungai dimana aku sering pergi saat aku masih kecil." –Baekhyun,

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol sekarang yang berada di pinggir kota. Pukul 7 malam, mereka masih berjalan. Sudah hampir gelap, bintang dan bulan mulai terlihat. Lampu jalan dinyalaka berpadu dengan langit lembayung senja.

Banyak toko-toko sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati juga menyalakan lampunya, berwarna-warni. Mobil lalu lalang, tidak terlalu padat, tapi cukup untuk membuat suasana menjadi bising karena mereka tidak sabar untuk bergegas pulang menemui keluarganya, atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah 5 menit jalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai. Tempat itu sangat indah, di pinggir sungai yang tidak terlalu besar (bayangkan seperti pinggir sungai dimana Nobita sering bermain). Tidak ada rumah atau bangunan di sekitar tempat itu, sangat tenang, karena memang berada di pinggir kota. Satu-satunya suara yang jelas terdengar adalah gemercik air yang mengalir dan suara burung yang mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Karena dangkal, kalian bisa melihat ikan koi yang berenang keatas dan kebawah ada juga kecebong, seolah menunjukkan betapa jernih air sungai itu. Chanyeol duduk di atas rumput melihat ke arah langit senja yang sekarang mulai kehilangan sinarnya digantikan bulan purnama kemerahan di ufuk timur.

Sementara Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pinggir sungai dan berjongkok melihat ikan koi dan berudu yang menari di dalam air. Tak berapa lama langit menjadi gelap dan bintang bermunculan. Rumput yang Chanyeol dudukki bergoyang oleh hembusan angin. Sangat sempurna, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara yang berasal dari semak-semak. Chanyeol yang juga mendengar suara itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia bersiap kalau-kalau ada musuh menyerang. Mereka melihat lebih cermat saat suara itu semakin jelas. Dan, muncullah seekor anak kucing lucu. Anak kucing itu mengeong dan mendekati mereka berdua. Chanyeol segera berlutut dan mengelus tubuh kucing itu.

Dia mendengkur dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke tangan Chanyeol. Kemudian kucing itu mendekati Baekhyun yang juga berlutut tapi belum mau menyentuh kucing itu. Kucing itu seolah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun. "Awwwwwww..." Baekhyun berawwria dan mengelus kepala kucing tadi.

"Dia terlihat sangat lucu Yeolie." –Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, membuat Baekhyun penasaran kenapa dia tidak menjawab kemudian menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol mengagumi dua makhluk imut nan lucu yang ada di hadapannya. "Chanyeol, jangan melihat ke arahku seperti itu." –Baekhyun berkata dan pipinya memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sangat mengagumkan untuk dilihat." –Chanyeol berkata membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah.

Baekhyun menggendong kucing tadi dan menempelkannya di dada. "Lihatlah, pria itu menatap kita. Apa kau merasa kurang nyaman sama sepertiku?" Baekhyun berkata pada kucing itu dan menunjuk Chanyeol. Kucing itu melihat ke arahnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol, kucing itu melompat dari dekapan Baekhyun dan berlari ke semak-semak. "Pft, hahahahhahhaahaha, apa kucing itu takut pada senyumanmu Yeolie?"

"Enak saja, dia pergi karena tidak tahan melihat senyumanku yang terlalu menawan ini." –Chanyeol

Baekhyun berbaring di samping Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menatap ke langit, bintang malam bersinar jernih. Ada beberapa kunang-kunang yang terbang mendekat. Walaupun malam, mereka masih bisa melihat karena cahaya bulan purnama.

' _Kau terlihat indah berpadu dengan cahaya bulan Baek._ ' Pikir Chanyeol. Dia kemudian berbaring di samping Baekhyun. "Hey Baek."

"Hemm?" Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu, perlahan Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun.

"I love you.." –Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit lagi.

"I love you too.." –Baekhyun memeluk dada Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Baekhyun berbaring beralaskan lengan Chanyeol. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dia tidak dapat melawan dan menutup matanya.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, tapi kenapa Baekhyun diam saja. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Eh, dia tertidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, tapi kami harus pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya kembali ke apartemen. Lagi pula dia tidak berat.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan pergi mandi.

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Musim dingin.

 **Author's POV**

Belakangan ini sering terjadi _Open Warp_ (menyatunya dua dimensi secara tiba-tiba kemudian menghilang kembali/seperti yang dialami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Chapter 12,13) di banyak tempat di dimensi sihir dan manusia.

Ayah Chanyeol mencari cara untuk memperkuat segel. Chanyeol membantunya, dia pergi setiap malam ke perpustakaan, membaca setiap buku tua yang ada di sana. Baekhyun selalu menemaninya saat dia libur part time, dan hari ini dia libur, yey.

"Chanyeol, lihat ini." Kata Baekhyun memberikan sebuah buku tua nan usang pada Chanyeol.

"Disini tertulis kalau setetes pengorbanan raja akan memperkuat segel." Baekhyun membacakan kalimat yang tertulis di dalam buku.

"Pengorbanan?" Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka halaman berikutnya. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Apa kau mengerti tulisan ini Yeol?" Baeknyun menunjuk huruf-huruf tidak jelas (bayangkan seperti tulisan alien).

"Ini tata cara ritual Baek. Akhirnya kita bisa menemukannya." Chanyeol memeluknya. "Ayo kita beritahu ayahku." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengajak Baekhyun ke kediaman Park (mirip seperti istana). Mereka mengendarai mobil, karena kediaman Park cukup jauh dari kota dan berada di puncak bukit.

Setelah hampir 10 menit, mereka sampai.

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke mansion itu tentunya terbelalak kagum. Kediaman Park sangatlah besar, dan terlihat elegan. Chanyeol berlari kedalam disambut dengan para penjaga. "Dimana ayahku?" tanya Chanyeol saat masuk ke aula dan bertanya pada penjaga.

"Di ruangannya, tuan." Jawab penjaga itu. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"Ayah, kami menemukannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu. Tuan Park sedang meneliti dokumen segera berdiri dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

Chanyeol menunjukkan apa yang dia dan Baekhyun temukan tadi. "Tapi kami masih kurang paham dengan apa yang dimaksud pengorbanan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Setetes? Apa ini maksudnya cairan seperti darah?" –Baekhyun

"Hemmm...ada kemungkinan, karena beberapa ritual yang menggunakan darah." –Tuan Park. "Kalian istirahat dulu, aku akan meminta Tuan Jung untuk menyiapkan prosesinya."

"Kami boleh ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kalian harus ikut. Chanyeol, ajak Baekhyun beristirahat di kamarmu." –Tuan Park.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun ke kamarnya. "Ayo Baek.."

Untuk menuju kamar Chanyeol, harus melewati beberapa lorong. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar yang besar berwarna putih. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu, dari sana kalian bisa melihat king size bed putih bersih. Hampir semua perabotan, dinding, dan gorden berwarna putih.

"Kau mandi duluan Baek, akan ku carikan kimono." –Chanyeol

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, dia memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar karena cuaca sangat dingin.

15 menit kemudian.

"Baek, ini bajumu. Ku letakkan di depan sini ya." –Chanyeol

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

Saat tidak mendengar jawaban apapun Chanyeol mendobrak pintu. "Baekhyun!"

Melihat Baekhyun tertidur di dalam bak Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuhnya. "Ya! Baekhyun!" Dia menjaga agar kepala Baekhyun tetap di atas air sambil membangunkannya.

Baekhyun membuka mata, pipinya merah karena air di dalam bak cukup panas. "Huh? C-chanyeol."

Chanyeol melihat ke tubuh Baekhyun dan baru tersadar kalau Baekhyun telanjang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi Chanyeol, wajahnya merah tomat, jantungnya berdegup cepat. "J-jangan pernah tidur di dalam bak lagi." Suara Chanyeol gemetar.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol terjengkang kaget dan menutupi hidungnya seolah mimisan.

"Dimana bajuku Yeolie?"

"D-d-d-i situ.." –Chanyeol menunjuk ruangan di sebelah kamar mandi.

"Hahahhahahaha, kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat bajunya berada. Sementara Chanyeol masih terpaku di lantai.

(Skip ritualnya ya, bayangin aja kayak ritual yang ada di Naruto (Episode Kushina & Minato death). Hanya saja ga ada yang mati, cuma butuh setetes darah ayah Chanyeol)

Satu minggu kemudian.

Pukul 17.00, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di dalam apartemen, mereka menonton acara televisi yang cukup membosankan. "Apa kau mau coklat hangat?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar." Kata Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri mengambil mantel untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakai sweater abu-abu dengan dua garis putih di bagian dada, dan kaos turtle neck hitam. Sementara Baekhyun mengenakan kaos turtle neck hitam dan sebuah mantel berwarna coklat muda, celana jeans biru navy serta sepatu ket.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menatap dirinya. Seolah mengamati setiap detail tubuh Baekhyun (bukan setiap detail sih, soalnya Baekhyun duduk. Cuma bagian dada ke atas).

Kali ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke cafe di dekat apartemennya. Mereka memesan dua cangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Tidak" –Chanyeol .

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak'?" –Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja sehinggal lebih dekat ke Baekhyun. "Aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menatapmu seperti itu." Chanyeol melihat tepat ke mata Baekhyun. "Karena aku, pacarmu."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar karena malu, dan dengan cepat menunduk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Kemudian dia ingat kejadian satu minggu lalu.

"Pacar? Melihatku tanpa busana saja kau tidak kuat Yeol. Kkkkkkkkkk." Kata Baekhyun.

"Itu karena tubuhmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ku lihat, tapi aku harus bisa menahan untuk tidak menikmatinya sampai kita menikah nanti." –Chanyeol. Sekarang telinga Baekhyun mulai terbakar.

"Apa nantinya kau mau menikah denganku Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dan memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"emh...Ten-" Belum selesai Baekhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari kejauhan. Seolah waktu waktu terhenti. Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi, terlalu sunyi, karena semua orang yang ada di dalam cafe berhenti bicara seolah mematung, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Terdengar teriakan mengerikan dari luar cafe disertai dengan tangisan ketakutan. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Chanyeol tahu ini akan terjadi, dia sudah waspada. (/Kenapa ga dicegah? Chanyeol kan sudah tahu./ Karena dia tidak bisa merubah hal yang memang seharusnya terjadi, itu namanya takdir. Tapi dengan adanya kemampuan Chanyeol melihat masa depan, kita bisa mengantisipasi/bersiap sehingga meminimalkan dampak yang ditimbulkan./Oke, ga penting ya?/ Lanjut..)

"MEREKA MENYERANG! PARA PENGHIANAT ITU MENYERANG!"

Segera setelah kalimat itu terdengar, semua orang di dalam cafe berteriak dan panik. Baekhyun ikut panik saat ada tubuh melayang masuk memecahkan jendela cafe. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Semua orang berhenti bergerak dan tetap diam di dalam cafe karena shock. Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari luar saat sesosok pria berjubah hitam dengan tato penghianat di lehernya (Anggap saja seperti tato Death Eater yang ada di Harry Potter, cuma letaknya di leher dan bisa disembunyikan)

Teriakan dari luar cafe terdengar semakin keras. Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun (bridal style). Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi kemana semua guardian yang disiagakan? Mereka harusnya bisa meminimalkan adanya korban.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan, wajahnya tepat berada di dada Chanyeol. 'Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!' adalah satu-satunya hal yang didengungkan oleh pikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Apa dia baru saja melihat pembunuhan orang tak bersalah tepat di depan matanya saat dia masih berusia 17 tahun, sekarang, saat dia dan bersama Chanyeol? Ya, dia melihatnya, dan merasa ketakutan luar biasa.

Orang-orang mulai berteriak lagi di dalam cafe, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Meja dan kursi sekarang berantakan, makanan dan minuman tumpah ruah di lantai, gambar dan lukisan yang tergantung di dinding sekarang jatuh berserakan. Suasananya benar-benar mencekam.

Chanyeol berlari ke masuk ke dapur kurang dari 2 detik. (Ingat, pewaris Park bisa memanipulasi waktu, sehingga seolah bergerak lebih cepat). Baekhyun merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, berusaha untuk tidak jatuh. Meskipun dia jatuh, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat, sangat cepat. Rasanya seperti mau melompat keluar dan Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Chanyeol tahu, tidak ada waktu untuk menenangkan Baekhyun sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dia lakukan adalah membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

"Pegangan sebentar Baek." Chanyeo berkata, Baekhyun mempererat rangkulannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan tangan kanannya yang sekarang sudah tidak memegang punggung Baekhyun untuk sementara, dia membuat bola angin dan melemparkannya ke pintu, membuat pintu itu terlempar keluar. Tangannya kembali menahan punggung Baekhyun.

Suara teriakan terdengar lebih keras di luar. Chanyeol bisa mendengar jendela cafe dipecahkan lagi dan semua orang disana berteriak histeris. Baekhyun masih berpegangan ketika Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat. Mata Baekhyun tertutup dan dia berdoa agar semuanya bisa selamat. Dia ingin menutup telinganya, sehingga tidak terdengar lagi suara teriakan-teriakan ketakutan itu, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kenapa mereka harus menyerang. Baekhyun hanya ingin duduk di cafe, tidak ada teriakan atau pembunuhan.

Teriakan mengerikan terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun, seolah ingin mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akankah?. Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Teriakan terdengar semakin keras.

Baekhyun melihat ke belakang. "C-chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak saat melihat ada musuh di belakang, dan hanya berjarak 6 meter. Chanyeol berhenti dan menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal. Muncul sebuah beteng di belakang mereka untuk menghalangi musuh itu sebentar. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun.

"Tetap di sini. Jangan jauh-jauh oke?" Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kemudian benteng tadi dihancurkan oleh pria itu. Chanyeol menglemparkan bola angin ke arahnya hingga dia terpental ke belakang. Orang itu melemparkan bola api ke arah Chanyeol, dengan cepat Chanyeol menghindar dan mendekat. Dia melayangkan pukulan telak ke dagu pria itu, dia terjatuh dan memegangi dagunya kesakitan, darah bercucuran dari mulutnya. Menandakan ada tulang rahang yang patah.

"Don't fuck up with me!" –Chanyeol berkata dan menghentakkan kakinya lagi, sebuah lubang muncul di bawah orang itu berdiri membuat orang itu terjatuh ke dalamnya. Lubang itu menutup dan hanya kepala orang itu yang terlihat di permukaan tanah.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun lagi dan pergi. Mereka menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di dalam Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun. Menekan pundak Baekhyun membuatnya terduduk di sofa. Dia mendongak melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan putus asa.

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dia masih terengah-engah setelah berlari jauh. Tanpa meminta ijin, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut, tapi dia menerima ciuman itu dan membalasnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ciuman itu menjadi lebih intim. Chanyeol berhenti, dia menginginkan lebih. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kenapa mereka menyerang?" Baekhyun berbisik dan menjilat bibirnya yang masih basah setelah ciuman tadi.

"Kita harus pergi ke rumahku." Kata Chanyeol, "Kita akan mencari jawabannya di sana. Tapi mereka sudah tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Huh? Maksudnya?" –Baekhyun

"Mereka sudah tahu, dan akhir-akhir ini meningkatkan sistem keamanan. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu, seharusnya ada guardian yang berjaga di luar untuk meminimalkan adanya korban." –Chanyeol

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dia mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ada yang megetuk pintu. Chanyeol mennggeram, Baekhyun agak kaget mendengarnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Baekhyun. Itu adalah Pak Kim, tangan kanan ayahnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu untuknya. "Chanyeol, kau harus ikut kami. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk memintamu membereskan mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja di sini, ada guardian di bawah yang akan menjaganya." –Pak Kim.

"Oke.." Chanyeol berkata dan kembali ke Baekhyun. "Baek, aku akan membantu ayahku mengatasi mereka. Ada guardian di bawah yang akan menjagamu."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menangis saking takutnya, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Tapi dia tahu, Chanyeol adalah pewaris selanjutnya. Dia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Yeolie...aku takut.." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tenang kau aman disini. Aku akan membantu yang lain." –Kata Chanyeol dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" –Baekhyun

"Besok, aku akan kembali ke sini. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa, tapi aku kembali besok." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Yeolie.." –Baekhyun

"Love you Baek.." –Chanyeol

"Love you more...Kembalilah hidup-hidup." –Baekhyun

"Tentu saja." Kata Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lagi dan pergi.

Tinggallah Baekhyun sendiri di dalam apartemen.

Baekhyun berbaring di atas sofa, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah. Mungkin karena adrenalinnya terpacu berlebihan.

Baekhyun pergi ke dapur dan membuat ramen, dia lapar. Karena hanya minum coklat di cafe tadi. Baekhyun menuang air panas ke dalam cup. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki di lorong apartemen.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengunci pintu. Dia lupa menguncinya tadi. Kemudian dia bersembunyi di dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dari luar, Baekhyun menutup rapat mulutnya supaya dia tidak menjerit. Sial, apakah dia akan mati disini? Pikirnya.

"Hey Baekyun-, aku tahu kau disini." Baekhyun mendengar suara itu setelah pintu didobrak tadi. Dia mengenali suara ini.

Baekhyun berbalik, dia ingin bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi sayang dia menginjak tali sepatunya dan jatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras. Orang itu pasti mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa. "Oh.. Baekhyun..Jangan pikir kau bisa bersembunyi dariku.

Terdengar suara hembusan angin cukup keras dan pintu kamar lepas dari gawangnya, melayang dan jatuh tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri, tidak peduli kakinya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi. Dia bersiap mengeluarkan bola cakra saat dia melihat sosok seseorang berdiri di depan pintu.

Orang itu menyeringai dan memasuki kamar. Dia merasa sangat senang saat melihat mata Baekhyun penuh ketakutan. Dia berkata.

"Kau merindukanku?"

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: Tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi nih.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _"Kau merindukanku?"_ Kata Daemin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun geram, dia mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya (sama seperti rasengan, tapi warnanya merah). "Keluarlah Daemin!" Kata Baekhyun mengancam.

"Hahahahha, kau mengancamku? KA-U ME-NGAN-CAM-KU?" Daemin mengeja kalimat itu, seolah meremehkan ancaman Baekhyun. Dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun waspada dan berjalan mundur.

"Berhenti disitu!" Baekhyun melantangkan suaranya. Dia tersudut di pojokan, tidak ada cara untuk menghindar kecuali menyerang. Beruntung Baekhyun pernah diajari bela diri oleh Chanyeol.

Dia berpikir cepat dan melempar bola cakra tadi. Daemin berhasil menghindar. "Kau melese-" *Bugh* Baekhyun menendang wajah Daemin dengan kaki kanannya hingga Daemin tersungkur.

Daemin mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. "Kau ini, beraninya kau." Saat Daemin bangkit Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari keluar. Tapi sayang Daemin melemparkan bola angin dan membuat Baekhyun terpental ke tembok di dekat jendela.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena Daemin menekannya di tembok. Dia terkesiap karena tiba-tiba Daemin mencengkram lehernya dengan satu tangan kemudian mengangkatnya . Baekhyun merasakan kakinya tak lagi menyentuh lantai.

" **Kau pikir kau kuat huh?** " suara Daemin berubah, dia terdengar sangat marah.

Baekhyun terbatuk kehabisan udara tapi Daemin tidak mempedulikannya, dia semakin mengencangkan cekikannya. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Daemin, menunjukkan Baekhyun benar-benar kehabisan udara.

Dia merasa dia akan mati, pandangannya kabur, batuknya tadi berubah menjadi sengalan. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, air matanya mengalir keluar tanpa dia sadari. Daemin tidak bergeming dan tetap mencekik Baekhyun.

Saat mata Baekhyun hampir menutup dan nafasnya hampir berhenti, Daemin melepaskan cekikannya, Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai dan dia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan dia menyentuh lehernya, rasanya sakit sekali.

Daemin membiarkan Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia mau, kemudian dia berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan berbentuk tangan. "Kau terlihat lebih indah dengan tanda ini. Hahahaha, jangan khawatir ini akan hilang dalam beberapa hari." Daemin berkata, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, dia masih mengatur nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba Daemin menarik lengan atas Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Pandangan Baekhyun masih kabur tapi dia bisa merasakan bibir Daemin di lehernya. Lengan Daemin mengelus punggung Baekhyun naik turun sementara dia menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Baekhyun sangat menggairahkan, tak heran Chanyeol tertarik padanya. Pikir Daemin.

Sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya, dia tersenyum sinis di leher Baekhyun memperlihatkan betapa hebat idenya ini.

Daemin membanting Baekhyun di atas sofa, dan menindihnya. Baekhyun ketakutan, apa yang akan dilakukan Daemin? Dia terkejut saat tangan Daemin meraba perutnya, bergerak ke dadanya, seolah merayu Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan." Daemin mulai berbicara. "Kau memilih aku membunuhmu sekarang.." tangannya bergerak ke leher Baekhyun dan mengelus bekas cekikannya tadi.

"Atau..." tangannya bergerak dari leher turun menggerayangi perut bagian bawah Baekhyun. "Kau bisa membiarkanku menggagahimu malam ini, dan aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu selamanya." Baekhyun menutup erat matanya, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan Daemin. "Bagaimana? Ini pilihan yang mudah bukan?"

0o0

 **Di dalam mobil, perjalanan menuju pusat kota.**

Chanyeol bersama Pak Kim di dalam mobil, dia menjelaskan pada Chanyeol mengenai strategi yang telah dibuat oleh Tuan Park.

"Lihat ini," Pak kim menunjukkan sekotak peluru, dan ada beberapa kotak yang lain. "Ini adalah peluru bius, saat terkena ini target akan tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Cukup untuk membereskan mereka semua."

"Kira-kira berapa jumlah mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya dan mengambil senapannya.

"235, sejauh ini kami sudah melumpuhkan setengahnya. Kita akan melumpuhkan daerah pusat kota." Pak Kim menjelaskan dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham kemudian mengisi senapannya dengan peluru bius, dia mengantongi beberapa slot peluru lagi.

"Berhenti!" Chanyeol berkata saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkelahi dengan lima musuh.

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar dan menembakkan peluru bius ke arah dua musuh sekaligus. Saat melihat rekannya jatuh, mereka menengok ke arah Chanyeol. "How dare you messing up with my friends!" Chanyeol mengeram dan menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal membuat tanah bergelombang dan melemparkan tiga orang musuh itu 5 meter ke atas.

Chanyeol menekan pelatuk senapannya, melumpuhkan tiga musuh sekaligus. Mereka terjatuh ke tanah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya,

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi lengan Kyungsoo berdarah karena pisau es tadi." Dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang memegangi tangan kanannya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Cepat, bawa dia ke rumahku, disana ada Luhan san Sehun. Untuk saat ini rumah sakit tidak begitu aman." Kata Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada di apartemenku, sudah ada guardian yang menjaganya." Chanyeol berkata dan mengecek berapa peluru bius yang tersisa di senapannya. "Aku pergi dulu, kalian segera ke rumahku oke."

Chanyeol dan Pak Kim berlari ke pusat kota.

0o0

 **Kediaman Park.**

"Pak Jung." Orang yang merasa memiliki nama itu bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Iya Tuan?" Kata orang itu dan membungkuk ke ayah Chanyeol.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, bisakah kau mencari dimana Baekhyun?"

"Ah, Baekhyun ada di apartemen Chanyeol, tuan." –Pak Jung.

"Pergilah ke sana dan jemput dia."

"Baik tuan." Pak Jung membungkuk dan pergi.

0o0

 **Apartemen Chanyeol.**

"Atau kau bisa membiarkanku menggagahimu malam ini, dan aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu selamanya." Baekhyun menutup erat matanya, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan Daemin. "Bagaimana? Ini pilihan yang mudah bukan?"

Pupil Baekhyun membesar saat melihat Daemin yang berada di atasnya. Sedangkan Daemin menyeringai memperlihatkan giginya pada pria ketakutan itu. Tenggorokan Baekhyun kering, tangannya gemetar. Daemin memberinya pilihan. Mati atau menyerahkan harga dirinya. Kedua pilihan itu terdengar buruk bagi Baekhyun.

Penyihir memang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Jika orang-orang tahu kalau Daemin menggagahinya padahal dia diberi pilihan, mereka tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi teman/berhubungan dengan Baekhyun lagi. Dan bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mengacuhkannya karena dia tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya? Memilih itu sangat tidak mungkin bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mati, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain menunggunya. Dia tidak boleh mati disini!

"Baekhyun..." Daemin menyebut nama pria yang ditindihnya dengan nada merayu. "Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih.

Daemin tersenyum, "Baiklah, akan ku pilihkan.." Setelah mengatakannya, Daemin memegang pinggang Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka celananya. Baekhyun spontan menendang Daemin tepat di perut dengan lututnya. Tendangan itu cukup keras hingga Daemin terguling kesakitan.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, tapi reaksi Daemin terlalu cepat. Dia mengekang Baekhyun lagi, kali ini kedua tangan Baekhyun dicengkram di atas kepala Baekhyun, dan kaki Daemin menekan kaki Baekhyun, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Daemin berkata sambil mencekik Baekhyun lagi.

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal, lehernya benar-benar sakit. Daemin mencekik seolah ingin mematahkan leher Baekhyun. Hampir satu menit Daemin mencekiknya hingga nafas Baekhyun hampir berhenti. Daemin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun hampir meregang nyawanya. Dia akan senang kalau Baekhyun mati dan Chanyeol akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Tapi bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin merampas harga diri Baekhyun sehingga membuat Chanyeol lebih menderita darinya.

Daemin melepaskan cekikannya, Baekhyun spontan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lagi. Belum selesai Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya, Daemin dengan ganas menciumi lehernya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun, tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya air matanya yang keluar, menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menginginkan ini.

"C-chanyeol...Ahhh!...Tolong..."

Sejurus kemudian Daemin sudah tidak berada di atasnya. Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia melihat di depan pintu berdiri sesosok pria tinggi besar. Sedangkan Daemin terlempar ke rak buku.

"AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU UNTUK TIDAK MENGGANGGU BAEKHYUN!" Pria itu berkata dengan suara lantang.

Daemin mengerang kesakitan, dia rasa ada tulang rusuk yang patah. Kemudian pria tinggi besar itu berjalan mendekati Daemin. Baekhyun mengenal pria itu, dia adalah asisten pribadi Tuan Park. Dia juga pria yang sering dilihat Baekhyun di apartemennya.

"M-maafkan aku Pak Jung..." Suara Daemin terdengar ketakutan. Pria yang bernama Jung itu memegangi tangan Daemin.

*Plethak* "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dipatahkan disusul oleh teriakan Daemin. Benar saja, Pak Jung mematahkan tulang tangan Daemin. Daemin berpikir dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi.

 **(A/N: Kalau seorang guardian tangannya patah, maka kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi dan menjadi manusia biasa.)**

"Ku rasa Tuan Chanyeol sendiri yang akan mengurusmu." Kemudia Pak Jung membekukan air dan membuatnya seperti jeruji berdiameter 10 cm untuk mengurung Daemin. Setelah itu dia membuat bola angin dan melemparkannya ke jendela. Udara dingin dari luar masuk ke dalam, ini akan mencegah jeruji es itu meleleh.

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, dia merasa ngeri saat mendengar bunyi patahan tadi. Udara dingin yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat leher Baekhyun nyeri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Owww..." tanpa sadar dia membuat lehernya semakin sakit. Pak Jung dengan cepat memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Matanya melebar saat melihat bekas cekikan di leher Baekhyun yang mulai menghitam sangat kontras dengan kulit aslinya. Daemin benar-benar serius ingin membunuh Baekhyun.

"Aku harus segera membawamu pulang." Kata Pak Jung.

"T-tapi-"

"Orang itu akan menerima hukumannya nanti." Pak Jung membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri, dia berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti pasangan tuan mudanya itu.

"T-tapi Chanyeol-"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan memberi tahu Tuan Chanyeol." Kata Pak Jung sambil memapah Baekhyun keluar apartemen menuju mobil yang diparkir di bawah.

0o0

Chanyeol sudah hampir selesai, dia tinggal memiliki 12 peluru bius lagi. Tersisa sekitar 10 musuh lagi yang harus dilumpuhkan. Banyak korban berjatuhan, baik itu penyihir atau guardian terutama yang tidak mendapatkan pelatihan. Ini akan menjadi sejarah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti berlari. Dia melihat ada 3 musuh di depannya. Segera dia menyiapkan senjatanya. Mereka menyerang dengan melempar bola api, Chanyeol berhasil menghindar. Dengan sigap dia membalas serangan itu dengan elemen angin. Saat itu juga Pak Kim menembak mereka dengan peluru bius.

Kemudian mereka berlari lagi. ' _Baekhyun, tunggulah aku akan segera kembali._ ' Pikir Chanyeol dan menembak 2 orang musuh lagi.

0o0

 **Sehun & Luhan, kediaman Park.**

"Hyung. Lihat itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Kata Sehun saat melihat mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. "Huh? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Naluri dokter Luhan spontan mendekati mereka. "Apa yang teradi padanya?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Pisau es." Kata Jongin singkat dan menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya. Sehun mengambilkan peralatan yang diperlukan untuk merawat luka Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, tahan oke. Aku akan membersihkan lukanya dulu." Luhan berkata. Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang tak terluka untuk menenangkannya. Saat kasa yang Luhan gunakan menyentuh lukanya, Kyungsoo menyeringai kesakitan.

"P-pelan-pelan Hyung." Kata Jongin, dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Saat sudah selesai, Luhan mengoleskan bius lokal di sekitar lukanya. Dia mengambil jarum dan benang untuk menjahit luka.

"Jongin, pegangi Kyungsoo. Ini bius lokal, jadi kemungkinan masih terasa."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo agar dia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan, sehingga dia tidak fokus pada lukanya. "Kyungsoo, lihat ke arahku." Kata Jongin, dan pria yang di peluknya itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melihat ke arah-" Belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara Jongin sudah melahap mulutnya.

Luhan dan Sehun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Setelah membuat 3 jahitan di luka Kyungsoo, Luhan segera menutupnya dengan perban.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan, sudah selesai." Kata Luhan sambil melepas sarung tangannya. Dua sejoli yang asik bercumbu tadi menghentikan aksinya. Mereka cengengesan.

"Hyung..." Kata Sehun, dia menyentuh lengan Luhan berulang kali dengan jari telunjuknya. Saat Luhan menengok ke arahnya, Sehun memasang muka melas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan adik kecil.." Goda Luhan. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka dipanggil 'adik kecil' oleh Luhan.

"Aww..kau lucu sekali." Kata Luhan dan mencium bibir Sehun. "Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun mengangguk senang, kemudian dia menunjuk bibirnya. Tandanya dia mau lagi. Tanpa ragu Luhan mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini Sehun tidak membiarkan ciuman itu hanya sebentar, dia meraih pinggah Luhan ke dekapannya. Kemudian menghisap bibir Luhan seolah itu adalah permen. Luhan yang tidak bisa bergerak menjauh hanya pasrah dan larut dalam ciuman itu.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya lagi chagi?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sekarang, nanti ruangan ini berubah menjadi tempat bercinta." Kata Kyungsoo dan tertawa, Jongin juga ikut tertawa.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan selesai, Jongin menceritakan apa yang mereka alami. Tak berapa lama pintu dibuka oleh pelayan dan masuklah Baekhyun yang dipapah oleh Pak Jung.

"Baekhyun!" Mereka berempat sepakat memanggil namanya bersamaan. Pak Jung membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegangi tangannya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku terpeleset saat menghindar. Kakiku sedikit memar." Baekhyun berkata dan menunjukkan kakinya yang memar.

"Ah, kurasa ini tidak apa-apa." Kata Luhan. "Ini akan hilang dalam 3 hari."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Owwww.." Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan. Dia lupa dengan lehernya tadi.

"Huh?" Luhan bingung dengan reaksi Baekhyun. "Biar ku lihat lehermu." Kata Luhan dan menurunkan turtle neck yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Astagah!" Kyungsoo berterik saat melihat bekas tangan yang ada di leher Baekhyun. Itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa ini sangat sakit?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"I-iya..." Kata Baekhyun, dia malu mengatakan itu. Tapi lehernya benar-benar sakit.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia tidak terima sahabatnya terluka seperti ini. Orang ini jelas-jelas ingin membunuh Baekhyun dengan sengaja.

"Daemin, salah satu anggota penghianat." Kata Pak Jung, dia masih disana memastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Kejam sekali..." Sahut Jongin.

"Bekas ini biasanya hilang dalam 2 minggu." Kata Luhan, dia merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun. "Aku berikan obat pengurang sakit oke..."

Kata Luhan, dan mengambil pain killer di rak obatnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat Baek." Kata Luhan. "Kami akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Mereka berempat mengantar Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol. Pak Jung melaporkan keadaan Baekhyun pada Tuan Park.

Baekhyun berbaring. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia alami hari ini. Dia hampir mati dan hampir saja diperkosa. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa selamat.

Saat hampir terpejam tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tuan Park masuk, "Tuan Park." Baekhyun berusaha duduk, tanpa sadar dia menyakiti lehernya lagi. "Owwww..."

"Tidak usah duduk Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu saja."

"Apakah Anda sudah memberi tahu Chanyeol? Aku takut dia khawatir saat aku tidak ada di apartemennya." Kata Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk duduk, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia akan tahu. Kau istirahatlah dulu." Kata Tuan Park mengelus lengan Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar.

0o0

 **Di pusat kota. Tengah malam.**

"Itu yang terakhir." Kata Chanyeol setelah berhasil menembak dua musuh lagi. Dia mendekati Pak Kim.

"Pak Kim, tolong panggil yang lain untuk mengangkut mereka ke penjara. Aku akan menjemput Baekhyun." Katanya dan menyerahkan senjata ke Pak Kim.

"Baik Tuan."

Chanyeol segera masuk mobil dan bergegas ke apartemennya. Saat sampai, dia melihat guardian yang ditugaskan menjaga Baekhyun tadi tergeletak tak bernyawa di samping pintu lift. Chanyeol panik, dia segera naik ke apartemennya.

Saat melihat pintu apartemennya rusak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia membayangkan hal buruk menimpa Baekhyun. Dia masuk dan melihat Daemin berada di dalam jeruji es.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya tegas.

Daemin hanya tersenyum sinis. "Jawab aku, bodoh!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Daemin tetap tidak mau menjawab. Chanyeol marah dan menghancurkan jeruji es itu. Serpihannya sempat menyayat pipi Daemin. Chanyeol mencengkram leher Daemin, sama seperti yang dilakukan Daemin pada Baekhyun tadi.

"P-pak Jung." Kata Daemin terbata. Chanyeol segera melemparnya ke rak lagi. Dan mengurungnya dengan jeruji es lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tapi kalau aku tahu Baekhyun terluka walaupun hanya sehelai rambutpun. Aku akan kembali dan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Kata Chanyeol geram. Dia masih berpikir apa yang Daemin lakukan pada Baekhyun sampai apartemennya berantakan seperti ini.

Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke kediaman Park. Sesampainya disana dia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol pelayan buuru-buru membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sehun dan Luhan ada di ruang tamu. "Sehun, dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dengan tegas bertanya. Sehun agak kaget mendengarnya. Dia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"D-dikamarmu," Jawab Sehun, dia masih ngeri dengan ekspresi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti sambil sesekali menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah, dia sedang istirahat..." Luhan berkata, dia agak kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan...aku tidak ingin dia terganggu." Luhan berkata lagi. Dan itu berhasil, Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia mengikuti saran Luhan, dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun. Kemudian dia menutupnya lagi.

 **~To be continue~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Saat Chanyeol masuk, suasana kamar gelap, hanya dua lampu di samping tempat tidur yang menyala. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di samping namja mungilnya itu tidur. Dia merasa lega saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Dia bisa tenang sekarang, kekasihnya tidak apa-apa.

Kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Suhunya normal. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia membelai rambut namja yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Dia bersyukur, karena bisa segera kembali. Chanyeol yakin ayahnya sudah mengurus para penghianat itu. Chanyeol masih belum mengerti kenapa tim keamanan yang dibentuk tidak bisa mengamankan pusat kota. Seharusnya mereka bisa meminimalkan adanya korban. Tapi sejauh yang Chanyeol lihat tadi, cukup banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Meski kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para penghianat itu. Serangan hari ini tidak boleh terulang lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Dia tidak ingin ada penghianat lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat melihat wajah pulas Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang, yang jadi tujuan utama Chanyeol adalah menjaga dan memastikan Baekhyun tetap aman. Dia menarik selimut Baekhyun lebih ke atas, supaya kekasihnya tidak merasa dingin.

Saat itu dia menyadari ada lebam di leher Baekhyun, tidak bagitu terlihat karena Baekhyun mengenakan turtle neck, tapi cukup jelas untuk membuat Chanyeol menurunkan turtle neck Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak seolah dia melihat kejadian horor di depannya. Dia menatapnya dan mulai merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya. Dia melihat luka lebam berbentuk tangan yang cukup besar menutupi lebih dari setengah leher Baekhyun. Siapapun bisa menebak, orang yang melakukan ini tentunya sangat bernafsu untuk membunuh Baekhyun.

Dalam sekejap dia menyadari siapa yang melakukan ini. Orang itu pasti akan menerima balasan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuat suara rengekan dan mengerutkan alisnya. Tangannya spontan menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya, menutupi lebam di lehernya. Chanyeol membiarkannya dan melepaskan turtle neck Baekhyun yang dia tarik tadi.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal saat mengingat lebam di leher Baekhyun. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mempu menjelaskan kemarahannya. Daemin. Chanyeol ingin membunuhnya.

Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun, kemudian dia pergi keluar. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, dan bergegas turun ke dapur. Mencari jus atau apapun untuk bisa mengembalikan energinya. Berlarian dan berkelahi dengan para penghianat tadi cukup menguras energi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melihat bingung ke arahnya. Mereka yang sedari tadi di dapur tidak berani berkata apapun. Chanyeol mengambil sekotak jus dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Saat Chanyeol akan pergi, "C-chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Dia benar-benar takut akan membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. Tapi dia harus menanyakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol pasti sudah mengetahui luka lebam itu. Dia kemudian menarik lengan Jongin untuk tetap duduk dan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga ingin ikut dan menghajar orang itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin dengan kondisi lengan seperti ini.

Saat Chanyeol melewati ruang tamu. Sehun dan Luhan juga paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku ikut." Celetuk Sehun. Chanyeol berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Tidak." Katanya. "Aku akan membunuhnya sendiri."

Mendengar itu Sehun dan Luhan bergidik. Chanyeol sangat mengerikan saat marah. Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dan pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Suara mesin dipacu terdengar sangat jelas saat Park muda itu keluar dari kediamannya. Menembus udara malam yang sangat dingin.

0o0

 **Apartemen Chanyeol**

Daemin menatap ke luar jendela, salju masih turun di luar. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, rasanya seperti kebas karena tulang tangannya yang patah tadi dan hawa dingin yang masuk dari kaca jendela yang dipecahkan Pak Jung. Dia menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk memecahkan jeruji es dengan kakinya, tapi itu sia-sia. Pada akhirnya dia hanya duduk bersandar di tembok. Daemin menutup matanya sebentar, seharusnya dia tidur. Walaupun dia tahu tidak ada yang akan datang menjemputnya atau mengobati tulang tangannya yang patah.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah bola angin dengan kekuatan besar dilempar ke arahnya, kaca jendela di belakangnya pecah karena bola angin itu dan serpihan jeruji es melayang cepat dan menghantam tubuhnya. Dia tersungkur ke lantai.

" **Harusnya kau jadi anak baik dan tidur dirumah!** "

Dia merasakan darah segar mengalir dari dada dan wajahnya karena serpihan jeruji es tadi. Perlahan dia menengok ke atas mencoba mencari dimana Chanyeol, dia memejamkan satu matanya karena sakit yang dia rasakan. Rasa sakitnya bertambah saat kaki Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke lantai.

" **Sepertinya kau senang menyakiti milikku...** "

Daemin tidak berkata apapun, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tahu yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. Luka lebam di leher Baekhyun tentunya masih membekas, dan sangat mudah untuk dilihat.

Daemin mematung saat merasakan pedang dingin di lehernya (pedang katana es), pedang itu ditekan ke kulit leher Daemin.

" **Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati saat mencekik leher kekasihku dengan tanganmu, bukan begitu Jong Daemin?** "

Daemin meringis saat pedang itu menggores kulit lehernya yang sensitif hingga berdarah. Perlahan Daemin tersenyum, lagi pula dia akan mati. Lebih baik bersenang-senang selagi dia bisa.

"Ya, aku benar-benar menikmati mencengkram lehernya yang mulus." Daemin berkata dan tersenyum palsu.

Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan ucapan Daemin. Dia menekan kakinya lebih kuat, membuat wajah Daemin terhimpit dia antara kakinya dan lantai yang dingin. Chanyeol tidak ingin Daemin berkata apapun. Dia hanya ingin Daemin mati.

"Aku suka pada saat dia hampir berhenti bernafas."

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Chanyeol menendang tubuh Daemin, shingga Daemin sekarang dalam posisi terlentang. Katana es tetap berada di lehernya. Dia bisa melihat wajah namja itu penuh kemarahan. Chanyeol menekan kakinya ke lengan Daemin yang patah.

"Kalau kau berani berbicara pada Baekhyunku, aku akan-"

"Membunuhku?" Daemin memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan tersenyum palsu. "Harusnya kau sudah melakukannya, tapi kau terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan it-"

Belum selesai Daemin berkata Chanyeol menginjak lengan Daemin yang patah tadi sekuat tenaga. Daemin menjerit kesakitan. Dia belum pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, tulang lengannya yang patah tadi seolah menjerit meminta untuk segera diobati.

"Aku suka saat mendengar jeritanmu, seolah kau memohon untuk kematianmu." Chanyeol berkata, dia bisa membalas rasa sakit yang dialami Baekhyun.

Daemin menatap marah ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk, dia mencengkram baju Chanyeol pada bagian pinggang dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku harap kekasihmu itu mati.."

Daemin tidak sempat menjerit saat Chanyeol mengangkat lutut dengan cepat dan menghantam dagu Daemin. Membuat tulang rahangnya patah dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

" **Aku sudah muak mendengar omong kosongmu..** "

Daemin mendengar Chanyeol berbisik, dan saat itu dia merasakan lagi katana dingin di lehernya. Dia melihat mendongak dan bisa melihat mata Chanyeol penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Chanyeol hampir menarik katananya dan membuat pembuluh arteri di leher Daemin putus saat seseorang masuk ke apartemennya.

"CHANYEOL HENTIKAN!"

Merasa aksinya untuk membunuh Daemin diganggu, Chanyeol menengok ke arah orang yang menyela itu. Tuan Park agak bergidik saat melihat anaknya memiliki aura membunuh sekuat ini.

"Cukup nak, dia sudah merasakan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan."

Chanyeol menurunkan katananya.

"Jangan membunuh seseorang, jangan sampai kau menyesal suatu saat nanti. Dia akan mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakannya."

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, dia menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar, dia adalah pewaris selanjutnya, dia harus belajar bersikap tenang dan adil.

"Aku mengerti ayah." Setelah mengatakan itu, katana Chanyeol meleleh berubah menjadi air lagi. Tak lama beberapa orang termasuk Sehun datang. Dia mengajak Chanyeol untuk pulang ke rumah. sementara Daemin dibawa ke penjara untuk menerima hukumannya.

0o0

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya dalam dekapan seseorang. Saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat Chanyeol yang mendekapnya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol tidur di sampingnya. Dia melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan cermat. Dia merasa nyaman saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun.." Kata Chanyeol dan membuka matanya, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tidur.

"Emm..." gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik turtel neck Baekhyun ke bawah, memperlihatkan bekas cekikan Daemin. Dia mengelus-elus leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat sakit." Chanyeol berkata dan masih mengelus luka lebam itu.

"Tidak.."

"Jangan bohong padaku Baek.." Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya dan mengecup leher Baekhyun. "I know it hurts alot."

"I'm sorry.."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Yeolie?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat air mata Chanyeol mengalir.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak...jangan menangis Yeolie." Baekhyun mengusap air mata Chanyeol dengan jemarinya yang mungil. "Ini bukan salahmu, lagi pula sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"I love you.." Katanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"I love you too.." Baekhyun balik mengecup bibi Chanyeol. Kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Emmm..." Baekhyun bangun mengikuti Chanyeol keluar.

 **~To be continue~**

 **Short chapter before Last chapter, are you excited reader-nim? kkkkkkk,**


	18. Chapter 18 (Last Chapter)

**Last Chapter**

 **A/N: Ini adalah chapter terakhir. Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali, apa aku harus membuat ini menjadi mpreg (male pregnant). Karena kalau tidak, maka Chanyeol tidak bisa mewariskan tahtanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat Baekhyun hamil (karena penyihir pria bisa hamil/ hanya kaum penyihir saja/ bukan manusia biasa). Kalau reader-nim tidak menyukainya, tidak perlu repot-repot membaca sampai akhir.**

 **WARNING! Ada beberapa smut di chapter ini.**

Lima tahun kemudian.

Chanyeol buru-buru kembali ke rumahnya setelah rapat dengan kepala kedua kelompok yang berseteru di distrik Busan karena masalah wilayah tanam. Baru kemarin dia menikah, hari ini sudah disibukkan dengan pertemuan-pertemuan yang sebenarnya memang penting karena sudah diagendakan jauh-jauh hari.

Ya, Chanyeol akhirnya menikah dengan Baekhyun. Ayah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera mewariskan tahta pada anaknya itu. Ini membuat Chanyeol cukup sibuk.

"Selamat malam tuan." Sapa salah seorang penjaga yang membukakan pintu untuk raja muda itu.

"Selamat malam Pak Lee, dimana Baekhyun?" Sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Di kamar, tuan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Pak Lee." Kata Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Pak Lee menunduk dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sumringah.

Chanyeol cukup lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang yang menyelimuti hatinya. Saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya, matanya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur mereka.

Mereka baru saja pindah kamar, karena kamar Chanyeol yang sebelumnya dirasa kurang besar untuk berdua. Baekhyun seharian memberesi kamar itu bersama dengan beberapa orang pelayan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya mereka berdua bisa melakukan sex... Ayah Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan anaknya berhubungan sex sampai mereka menikah. Tentu saja Chanyeol sering berciuman, mandi bersama, dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di leher Baekhyun, tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu 'dibawah sana'.

Oleh karenanya, Chanyeol sangat gembira kali ini untuk 'menyenangkan' Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa sangat grogi. Seolah perutnya dikocok naik-turun. Dia menginginkan ini, juga untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol, tapi rasanya sangat nervous. Chanyeol menyadari perubahan aura Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil. Kemudian dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap dengan senyuman.

"Kau kembali lebih awal.." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang manis. Dia mengisap beberapa titik di leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana keputusannya Yeol..mmnnh?" Baekhyun bertanya di sela desahannya.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di sekitar pinggul Baekhyun dan perlahan mendorongnya untuk berbaring di ranjang. Dia berhenti melakukan kiss mark di leher Baekhyun dan berkata "Mereka harus mau berbagi. Kalau tidak aku akan memberikan wilayah itu ke kelompok lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ku rasa itu juga keputusan yang tepat." Dia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya (hovering). Kemudian saat Chanyeol hampir melanjutkan aktivitas di lehernya lagi, Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, dia terlihat malu, ada semburat pink di pipinya. "T-tidakkah sebaiknya kita makan dulu Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali, kemudian dia menggeleng, senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Dia menyisir rambut Baekhyun yang lembut dengan jari tangan kananya. "Sebaiknya kita makan setelah ini. Aku tidak ingin besok pagi kau muntah Baek..." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku janji akan _mencoba_ pelan-pelan."

"Baiklah-" Kata Baekhyun memandangi sosok namja di atasnya. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini. Chanyeol menyentuh paha Baekhyun pelan, membuat Baekhyun merinding karena sentuhan lembut itu.

"I love you so much.." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, dan mengecup lehernya. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, seolah menikmati setiap inchi kulit leher Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin langsung menelanjangi Baekhyun, tapi ini masih pertama kali, jadi harus pelan-pelan.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan setiap kecupan lembut Chanyeol di lehernya sambil berkata "I love you too..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam kecupan. Ini memang bukan hal baru bagi mereka. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa sampai Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol menjadi agak 'liar'. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membawanya menyelam lebih jauh di dalam ciuman itu. Chanyeol mengerang pelan, ingin mendominasi, membuat ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi panas dan penuh nafsu. Tangannya menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit Baekhyun yang bisa dia temukan.

Mereka melepas ciuman itu untuk bernafas. Baekhyun sudah terengah-engah, pikirannya melayang saat Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan cinta. "Buka kakimu Baek.." Chanyeol berkata cukup keras di telinga Baekhyun saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun tadi.

 **A/N: HARDCORE YAOI. Kalau kalian tidak suka, jangan dibaca ya..WARNING!**

Baekhyun mematuhi perintah pasangannya itu, dan Chanyeol menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Baekhyun. Dia mendesah saat Chanyeol mengisap lehernya seolah ingin membuat darah keluar dari pori-pori kulit Baekhyun, kiss mark ini tentunya akan bertahan beberapa hari kedepan.

"C-chan..." Baekhyun khawatir kalau lehernya akan berdarah karena saking kuatnya isapan Chanyeol.

"Dont worry..I wouldn't dare to hurt you my dear little puppy." Dia menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan jari tangannya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya tersinggung, "Aku sudah memberi tahumu untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan memutuskan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau my adorable puppy?" Katanya dan memasukkan tangannya di dalam baju Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol melepaskan bajunya dan membuang baju itu ke lantai, membuat Baekhyun setengah telanjang.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Cara Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Cara tubuhnya gemetar dibawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat ingin merasakan tubuh itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya pelan-pelan, kemudian dia melepas celana Baekhyun dan celananya. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk tersipu malu. Dia telanjang berbaring dibawah tubuh Chanyeol yang juga tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Mereka belum pernah melakukan ini, tapi Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Chanyeol sudah berulang kali melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat malu saat ini.

Chanyeol sudah melumuri Baekhyun dan mereka siap melakukannya. Chanyeol meletakkan kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk, mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun bergerenyit saat dia merasakan ujung organ Chanyeol memasukkinya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan menguncinya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak menduga air matanya mengalir keluar saat merasakan Chanyeol masuk dalam satu kali hentakkan. "-shit!" dia mendengar Chanyeol mendengus seolah terkejut sekaligus senang. "Shit, I am sorry bae." Chanyeol mencium dagu Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir keluar lagi. Baekhyun merasa 'penuh' dan juga sakit karena organ besar nan panas yang memasukinya.

Nafas Chanyeol semakin kuat saat dia berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang notabene jauh lebih kecil. Besok pagi dijamin Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa waktu. Baekhyun terlalu ketat, meremas penis Chanyeol di bagian yang tepat. Dinding Baekhyun yang panas mengelilingi organnya, membuatnya mengerang cukup keras.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan sinyal pada Chanyeol untuk lanjut seraya menggigit bibirnya bersiap untuk rasa sakit yang akan muncul lagi. Chanyeol menarik keluar sedikit dan mulai memasukkannya lagi. Dia mendengus lebih saat merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang pada setiap dorongan masuk, tapi lama kelamaan dia terbiasa dengan invasi benda asing yang cukup besar itu.

"Shit-" Chanyeol mengerang saat merasakan keketatan di sekitar organnya, membuatnya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang yang basah itu. Kaki Baekhyun menekan kuat pinggang Chanyeol saat organ besar itu menyakiti lubangnya yang ketat. "C-chan!" Baekhyun menjerit, sementara Chanyeol terus memaksa masuk.

"Baek- fuck!" Chanyeol mengerang saat dia dengan kasar memaksa untuk terus masuk ke dalam tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Ngggghhhh you're too deep Yeol-ahh." Baekhyun merengek karena Chanyeol terus saja masuk ke lubang itu. Dia menyukai suara erotis yang Baekhyun ciptakan.

Chanyeol berhenti dan keluar dari lubang itu. Mendengarkan suara nafas Baekhyun yang lega saat organ itu ditarik keluar. Dia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dengan pinggangnya dan mengambil lube yang berada di sampingnya. Kemudia mengeluarkan sebagian isinya dan mengoleskannya ke lubang Baekhyun dan penisnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

"Katakan.." Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana, Baekhyun melepaskan erangan. Organnya yang sudah ereksi mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah saat ujung organ itu meraba pelan di gerbang lubang Baekhyun.

"Katakan seberapa besar kau menginginkanku masuk."

Baekhyun mengerang lagi dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol, tapi itu percuma. "P-please.." Baekhyun merengek, dia menginginkan untuk segera dimasuki lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menampar pantat Baekhyun lagi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah dalam batasnya. "Please apa Baek? Bisakah lebih spesifik?"

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Dia tidak pernah mengira rasanya akan memuaskan saat organ Chanyeol berada di dalamnya. "Please..I want your cock deep inside of me!"

"Tidak sulit kan mengatakan hal itu? Kau tinggal bilang apa yang kau mau, dan aku akan memberikannya."Chanyeol memegangi pangkal organnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain membuka jalan masih ke lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mendesah saat Chanyeol benar-benar masuk. Spontan otot dinding Baekhyun mengencang, dan meremas organ Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendesah. Chanyeol menarik sedikit dan memasukkannya lagi lebih cepat dan kuat. Saat Chanyeol tepat mengenai prostatnya, tubuh Baekhyun melengkung kesenangan.

"Ngghhhhh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terus mengerang saat Chanyeol terus menyakiti lubang kecilnya dengan sesuatu yang besar tanpa ampun. Penis Baekhyun yang hampir ereksi bergerak maju mundur seirama dengan gerakan yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol meremas penis Baekhyun dan merasakan organ itu akan segera orgasme.

Untuk pertama kalinya, malam itu Baekhyun menjerit karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol terus menyerangnya dengan tumbukan tanpa ampun, dan caranya meremas organ namja itu membuat Baekhyun berada di puncaknya. "Chanyeol! I am c-clo-"

Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol mempercepat tumbukkannya di titik yang sama seperti tadi. "Shit, I am close too.." Chanyeol mendengus saat dia juga merasakan fase orgasmenya dimulai.

"Chanyeol! Ughhh! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" Baekhyun mengerang saat mencapai pucak fase itu, penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol melambat tapi tidak berhenti.

"Enngggghhh.." Chanyeol mendesah pelan ketika melihat pemandangan erotis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol mengerang keras saat melakukan tumbukan terakhir dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat cairan panas itu menyebar di dalamnya.

Chanyeol terengah-engah seraya menarik keluar organnya dari Baekhyun. Spermanya yang berlebih ikut mengalir keluar dan membasahi sprei dibawahnya. Dia berbaring di samping Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"I-I Lo-ve y-ou.."

"I L-love you t-too.."

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, matanya tertutup, karena dia merasakan lelah setelah orgasme tadi, lubangnya terasa sangat sakit, dan rasanya seperti Chanyeol masih menumbuknya. Baekhyun merasa ngantuk, kelopak matanya mulai meutup "Shhhh..." Chanyeol berdesis dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. Kemudian Chanyeol berkata.

"Tidurlah.."

.

.

0o0

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Baekhyun terbangun karena merasakan mual, dia melihat jam, masih pukul 5 pagi. Rasa mual yang dialami Baekhyun selalu terjadi sekitar pukul 5 atau 6 pagi. Baekhyun merasa sangat terganggu karena dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal lain seperti melanjutkan tidur atau bersiap untuk pergi kerja.

Baekhyun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi, dia menutup mulutnya untuk menekan rasa mual. Dia berhasil sampai di dalam toilet dan memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam perutnya. Suara yang dibuat Baekhyun karena muntah dan batuk membuat Chanyeol bangun. Sesaat setelah muntah Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Namja itu terlihat lelah sekaligus khawatir. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun, ku rasa lebih baik kita ke dokter. Ini sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu." Baekhyun muntah lagi kemudian merebahkan dahinya di pinggir closet duduk. Chanyeol berlutut di sampingnya dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun, dia berharap bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman.

Baekhyun selesai kemudian berkumur, dia kembali ke kamar. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, dia menciumi kepala Baekhyun. "Ayolah, kita ke dokter ya. Aku sangat khawatir Baek. Atau kita ke tempat Luhan hyung ya.."

"Aku tidak mau Chan, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyandahkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai gemas dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menolak untuk cek kesehatan. "Kalau besok kau masih muntah seperti ini. Aku akan memanggil Luhan kemari."

"Baiklah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur lagi untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka memulai aktivitas hari itu.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **A/N: WARNING! M-Preg!**

Chanyeol pergi untuk rapat dengan kepala klan. Baekhyun pergi untuk bertemu dengan karyawannya, membicarakan menu baru yang akan ditambah di restoran miliknya dan Kyungsoo. Saat perjalan pulang ke rumah dia mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa snack atau ice cream. Dia berhenti saat melihat pregnancy test. Dia tahu kalau penyihir pria juga bisa hamil. Ini adalah keistimewaan yang dimiliki kaum penyihir.

"Kurasa aku akan mencobanya." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil satu dan segera membayar di kasir.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun mengambil pregnancy test yang dibelinya tadi dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

0o0

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku pulang.." Kata Chanyeol saat dia membuka pintu, berharap Baekhyun ada di rumah. Saat melihat Pak Lee, kepala penjaga di kediaman Park lewat. "Pak Lee, apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?"

"Ya tuan, tuan Baekhyun ada di kamar."

"Ah, terimakasih.." Kata Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu dan mendengar isakkan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Tidak mendengar jawaban, Chanyeol membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia melihat pipi Baekhyun basah oleh air mata. "Baekhyun, honey, what's wrong?" Chanyeol berlutut di depan kekasihnya itu, kemudian mengelus poni Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu kenapa aku selalu muntah akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan akhirnya memandang wajah suaminya yang terlihat bingung.

"What is it then?" Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama, menanti apa yang akan diucapkan namja di hadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol, I-I'm pregnant." Baekhyun berhasil mengatakannya walaupun dia masih terisak.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun langsung membuat Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus senang. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk erat sosok namja di depannya.

"That's great honey. Aku sangat senang, thank you, thank you so much." Chanyeol terus menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman. "I love you.."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dengan reaksi Chanyeol. "I love you too."

"Kita akan ke tempat Luhan besok pagi oke.." Kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol memeluknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum mereka ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Trimester Awal**

"Mnnnhh...Chanyeol."

"That feel good?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol berkata dan mencium leher Baekhyun.

"Lakukan itu terus.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"As you wish my dear husband." Chanyeol melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan tadi, mengusapkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun yang berbaring di tepi tempat tidur.

Sejak mengetahui kehamilannya, Baekhyun sering merasakan kram perut. Awalnya ini membuat Chanyeol khawatir, tapi setelah Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan, dan Luhan mengatakan kalau hal itu wajar di bulan pertama, Chanyeol merasa lega. Baekhyun tidak diijinkan meminum obat apapun untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang dia alami. Chanyeol merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun, karena harus tetap berbaring dalam posisi tertentu untuk membuatnya nyaman, sakit kepala yang membuat Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, dan rasa mual yang masih mengganggunya. Lalu terkadang kelelahan yang membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Baru saja kemarin, Baekhyun pingsan saat membantu Kyungsoo untuk pindah rumah (Karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru menikah, kemudian mereka pindah di apartemen mereka sendiri). Beruntung Kyungsoo sigap dan menahan Baekhyun agar tidak ambruk ke lantai. Kyungsoo langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk istirahat dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun saat Baekhyun siuman.

Mood swing karena perubahan hormon juga dialami Baekhyun. Dia bisa tiba-tiba kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas, atau mudah marah pada Chanyeol, hanya pada Chanyeol, tapi dalam seketika dia menjadi manja, atau sebaliknya. Bahkan dia bisa menjadi sangat sensitif dan menangis. Saat itu terjadi Chanyeol tetap tenang dan bersabar, dia mengerti apa yang harus dan tidak dilakukan.

Saat Chanyeol ada di rumah, dia akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur siang, hal ini membuat Baekhyun pouting dan terus melakukan apa yang dia kerjakan, seperti membaca buku, atau memikirkan inovasi baru untuk restorannya. Segera saat Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun sering menguap dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja, dia akan menggendong Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, dia terus disana sampai Baekhyun tidur.

Tapi saat Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah, dia akan meminta Pak Lee untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun tidur siang. Jika Baekhyun sedang berada di restorannya, tanpa diminta, Kyungsoo akan mengingatkan Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun mengeluh tentang celananya yang semakin sempit, atau kaki dan punggungnya sakit. Sesekali Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun berubah menjadi drama queen. Baekhyun akan kesal dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hemm?"

"Aku lapar." Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kening namja itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke dapur." Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus karena harus beranjak dari posisi nyamannya ini. Chanyeol mengiris beberapa macam buah dan coklat pasta kali ini. Terkadang dia menyiapkan tuna rebus, atau makanan lainnya. Luhan menyarankan untuk makan sedikit tapi sering, lebih bervariasi, dan bergizi.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Trimester Dua**

Chanyeol sering kali mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke taman, mereka harus berhenti dan istirahat karena Baekhyun mudah lelah dan kehabisan nafas. Beruntung mood swing Baekhyun sudah berkurang, dan nafsu makannya juga bertambah. Dia merasa lebih nyaman karena morning sickness nya sudah hilang. Walaupun terkadang dia masih mengeluhkan rasa nyeri di pinggang dan kakinya.

Chanyeol juga mendatangkan pelatih yoga khusus untuk Baekhyun di rumah, meski harus dengan pengawasan yang ketat.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menemui Luhan yang memang dokter obsgen, mereka ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan janinnya. Luhan langsung menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia meminta Baekhyun untuk berbaring dan mengangkat bajunya. Chanyeol tetap berada di sampingnya.

Asiten Luhan mengoleskan lubricant di perut Baekhyun, kemudian memasang alat USGnya. Chanyeol terbelalak saat mendengar sesuatu.

"Itu adalah suara detak jantungnya." Kata Luhan dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"That's amazing.." Kata Chanyeol dan langung mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Ini hal baru bagi mereka, dan mereka sangat senang. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua berterimakasih. Tidak lupa mereka meminta foto USGnya.

 **Bulan ke lima.**

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sedang melihat suami mereka berlatih. Sehun dan Jongin melawan Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat Jongin tidak sengaja melempar bola angin ke arah yang lain, membuat dedaunan di pohon itu rontok. Sementara Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di perutnya yang mulai membesar, dia berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi saat bayi mereka lahir. Baekhyun mendengar pengalaman dari beberapa orang bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa bulan. Dia juga berpikir apa jenis kelamin dari anaknya, walaupun kebanyakan penyihir pria yang hamil memiliki anak laki-laki, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun bisa memiliki anak perempuan.

Khayalannya terganggu oleh rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya. Rasa sakit mulai terasa lebih intens dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya sehingga dia meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menyadari hal itu langsung melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Menarik perhatian Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo untuk buru-buru mendekat.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun. "Baek, what's happening? Tell me what's wrong." Chanyeol berusaha untuk tenang, sementara Luhan mengecek apa ada tanda-tanda kontraksi, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini sakit sekali." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Hey, tenanglah." Kata Chanyeol dan mengelus tangan kekasihnya itu. "Luhan?"

"Ku rasa ini bukan kontraksi." Luhan meraba perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih kuat lagi, air matanya mulai mengalir. Dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu hilang. Baekhyun sangat khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada bayinya. Luhan terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memeganggi perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Kata Luhan dan menempatkan tangan Chanyeol di sisi yang sama dengan yang dia pegang tadi. Sesuatu menendang telapak tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan yang dirasakannya dan melihat ke Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"The baby just kick my hand." Kata Chanyeol, dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosional. Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun setiap kali bayi itu menendang dia merasakan sakit, tapi dia akan terbiasa.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo bergantian merasakannya.

"Aku senang kau mulai aktif, baby Park." Kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin kembali berlatih.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Trimester Akhir**

 **Bulan ke delapan.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang libur hari ini. Baekhyun memilih beberapa perlengkapan bayi secara online, dan Chanyeol sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen. Baekhyun merasakan tendangan di perutnya kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di sana. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum, dia mendekati kekasihnya dan meletakkan tangannya yang besar kemudian mencium perut Baekhyun.

"Hey baby boy, kau berhasil membuat ibumu merengek lagi." Chanyeol berbicara pada anaknya yang masih di dalam kandungan.

"Jangan ajari mereka memanggilku ibu Chanie...Kenapa kau memuji mereka saat menendang? Ini sa-"

"Sakit, aku tahu." Chanyeol menyela sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maaf ya sayang.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"I love you Park Chanyeol.."

"I love you too Byun Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak biasanya, perutnya seolah menegang, dan itu sakit sekali.

"Baekhyun? Are you alright?"

"Chanyeol, kurasa ini saatnya." Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakitnya meningkat dua kali lipat. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia panik.

"W-what?! Oke oke..Aku akan memanggil Luhan."

"PARK CHANYEOL! TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI. KITA HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!" Baekhyun berteriak saking sakitnya, membuat Chanyeol panik dan meminta bantuan Pak Lee serta penjaga yang lain.

Mereka berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol menunggu dengan cemas, dia menelfon Luhan dan memberitahunya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah bayinya dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa sunyi sekali.

Sampai seorang perawat keluar dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol. "Tuan.."

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, sangat jelas terdengar dia panik. Para penjaga yang sedari tadi ikut menunggu pun ikut cemas.

"Ya tuan, semuanya baik-baik saja. Dokter mengatakan itu hanya kontraksi palsu." Kata perawat itu.

"Bisakah aku masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan perawat itu mempersilakannya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tiduran di bed dan seorang dokter berbicara dengannya.

"Tuan Park, saya baru saja memberi tahu suami Anda tentang apa yang terjadi." Dokter itu membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Singkatnya itu hanya kontraksi palsu Tuan, putra Anda sehat, dan tuan Baekhyun juga sehat. Tapi saya menyarankan agar tuan Baekhyun tidak banyak bergerak sampai saat melahirkan tiba."

"Jadi maksud Anda saya harus bed rest?" tanya Baekhyun, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Ya tuan.." Dokter itu berbicara beberapa hal sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan istirahat. Dia menyelimuti Baekhyun dan mengusap perutnya. Janinnya menendang sebagai respon balasan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ku rasa aku harus menyiapkan semuanya dirumah saja, supaya kita tidak panik lagi seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku juga akan meminta Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk menemanimu di rumah."

"Baiklah.." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, beberapa saat kemudian dia tertidur.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Labor**

Ini adalah akhir tahun, dan salju turun cukup lebat. Udara sangat dingin. Saat kandungan Baekhyun memasuki bulan ke 9, Chanyeol meminta Luhan untuk cuti dan 'memboyong' semua peralatan beserta pekerjanya ke kediaman Park. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun juga diminta untuk tinggal di rumahnya sampai Baekhyun melahirkan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol harus pergi ke luar kota untuk melakukan negosiasi penting. Dia terpaksa harus pergi, walaupun dia tidak menginginkannya. Sementara Jongin berada di ruang tamu, dia sedang mengurusi masalah keamanan sementara Chanyeol pergi. Sehun dan Jongin adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Luhan berada di ruangannya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada di dapur membuat makanan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti badut, Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya. Dia sudah kesulitan untuk berjalan, pinggang dan tungkainya sangat sakit. Kadang Baekhyun merendam kakinya dengan air hangat.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat mengagumkan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terus memotong daging. Kali ini dia akan memasak bulgogi.

"kkkkkk, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan itu." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau juga akan mengalami semua ini Soo.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sebenarnya Baek.." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya, dan Baekhyun memasang telinga. "Aku hamil."

"Wa! Benarkah? Selamat Soo.." Baekhyun berdiri dan perlahan mendekati sahabatnya, dia memeluknya, walaupun agak sesulitan karena perutnya menghalangi. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu mual, atau hal-hal seperti aku dulu."

Kyungsoo tertawa "Aku juga tidak tahu, morning sickness ku tidak terlalu mengganggu, dan badanku nyaman-nyaman saja. Sepertinya setiap orang berbeda."

"Hemm...mungkin kau benar. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan membantumu melewati semua ini. Kkkkkk-" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan berpegangan pada meja dapur dia merasakan kontraksi yang sangat kuat. Kyungsoo melihatnya dan buru-buru memegang pundak Baekhyun, mencegahnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha tenang, tapi rasa sakit itu semakin kuat, berlipat-lipat kali lebih sakit dari yang pernah dia alami. Dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan.

"Baekhyun..Tenanglah, sebentar, JONGIN! LUHAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Jongin sudah ada di dapur dan segera membantu Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan kerja Luhan, dimana semua sudah dipersiapkan.

"J-jangan khawatir, kita hampir sampai." Kyungsoo berkata, Baekhyun terus menarik nafas dalam.

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu, saat itu dia melihat Baekhyun dipapah oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Luhan meminta mereka untuk membaringkan Baekhyun di bed. Dan semua perawat sibuk mempersiapkan alat yang diperlukan.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan mengejan sebelum aku menyuruhmu oke." Kata Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian perawat membantu Baekhyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Luhan mencuci tangan dan mengenakan sarung tangan steril, kemudian dia mengecek seberapa jauh pembukaannya. Dia terbelalak kaget karena itu sudah pembukaan 10, tapi ketubannya belum pecah.

.

0o0

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Aku mengetukkan pena saat para kepala suku mengutarakan apa yang berhasil diraih masih-masing sukunya.

Aku sangat tidak senang dengan rapat kali ini, mereka selalu berdebat kekurangan ini itu, sementara kalau mereka mau berbagi, tentunya semuanya akan tercukupi. Baekhyunku sedang hamil besar, dan dia bisa melahirkan sewaktu-waktu. Walaupun aku sudah meminta Jongin dan semuanya untuk berjaga, tapi aku ingin ada di sampingnya saat dia melahirkan. Memegang tangannya, atau melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tenang. Aku tahu kalau melahirkan itu sangat sakit.

"Tuan..Tuan Park.." Salah satu kepala suku memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sehun menatap ke arahku. Dia tahu aku sedang khawatir.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Tuan?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang fokus. Lanjutkan." Aku berkata, dan mereka melanjutkan pembicaraanya. Aku berusaha mendengarkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka masih debat dan aku sudah merasa gemas. "Ahm.." Aku berdeham, mereka diam dan melihat ke arahku. "Begini, masing-masing suku menghasilkan kebutuhan yang berbeda-beda bukan? Dan kalian membutuhkan hasil dari masing-masing. Berdebat dan mementingkan gengsi bukanlah hal yang baik. Kita ini satu kesatuan, suplai kebutuhan satu sama lain. Itu keputusanku."

Semuanya masih terdiam, "B-baiklah Tuan." Kata salah satu dari mereka dan diikuti yang lain.

"Bagus, aku anak pergi sekarang. Aku percaya pada kalian, kalian pasti bisa." Kataku berdiri dan pergi keluar. Sehun mengikutiku.

Aku keluar menuju loby. Rumahku 2 jam perjalanan jauhnya dari sini. Tiba-tiba Sehun berkata.

"Chanyeol, aku baru saja mendapat telfon dari Jongin, bahwa Baekhyun siap melahirkan sekarang."

Mataku terbelalak, Baekhyun melahirkan? "Sekarang?" aku mengulang perkataannya.

"Ya SEKARANG!" Katanya dan buru-buru memanggil Pak Nam, menyuruhnya untuk segera menyiapkan mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian Pak Nam datang, kami bergegas masuk. Sehun menelfon Jongin lagi. "Jongin? Bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang?" aku bertanya saat Sehun memberikan telfonnya kepadaku.

"Dia masih di dalam, dia baik baik saja. Tapi tadi dia sangat kesakitan. Luhan sedang menolongnya sekarang." Suara Jongin gemetar.

"Chanyeol, ku rasa kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu. Maafkan aku." Sehun berkata.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Ini bukan salahmu." Aku berusaha untuk tenang. "Pak Nam, bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

"Tentu saja Tuan."

Tunggulah Baek, aku akan segera pulang.

.

0o0

.

 **Author's POV**

"AAHHHHHH" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Luhan belum menyuruhnya untuk mengejan. Sangat sulit untuk menahannya.

"Baekhyun.." Luhan terus mengecek monitor kontraksi, sedikit lagi ini akan siap.

"Aku tidak mengejan. Aku tidak mengejan. Aku ti- LUHAAAANNNN!"

Saat mengecek monitor dan menunjukkan kontraksi penuh, Luhan memecah ketuban Baekhyun "Oke Baekhyun, PUSH!"

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mengejan bersamaan dengan kontraksi penuh. "Oke, tarik nafas..pelan pelan. Kita mulai lagi. PUSH!"

Baekhyun sudah belajar cara mengejan yang benar, dan dia melakukannya dengan baik. "Sedikit lagi, tarik nafas...PUSH BAEK!"

Kepala bayi itu sudah keluar, "You're great! Sekarang atur nafasmu pelan." Luhan membiarkannya rotasi eksternal, itu artinya bahu bayi sudah turun. Kemudian, perlahan Luhan memeganggi kepala dan bahu, melakukan ekspulsi (kepala dan bahu diangkat ke atas tulang pubis, tubuh bayi dilahirkan dengan gerakan fleksi lateral searah simphisis pubis) dan menyelusuri punggu bayi. Akhirnya bayi dilahirkan dengan sempurna.

Luhan melakukan suction di hidung bayi, seketika bayi itu menangis. Baekhyun meneteskan air mata, dia tidak percaya dia benar-benar memiliki seorang anak. Perawat memnyelimuti bayi itu dan mengeringkan amnion yang masih tersisa, Luhan menjepit tali pusatnya, kemudian memotongnya.

Perawat itu memberikan bayi laki-laki itu pada Baekhyun, "Aww..my baby." Katanya dan tersenyum senang. Sementara Luhan mengeluarkan plasenta. Dia mengecek tidak ada plasenta yang tertinggal, karena semua kotiledonnya tetap utuh. Kemudian perawatnya membantu membersihkan area persalinan.

.

0o0

.

Satu jam kemudian.

 **Luhan's POV**

"Chanyeol belum datang?" Aku tidak percaya, dia tidak disini saat suaminya melahirkan. Aku harus menghukumnya. Walaupun dia ada urusan penting, tapi dia tidak disini saat Baekhyun melahirkan.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruanganku dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Keadaannya stabil, dan bayinya sangat menggemaskan. "Tolong pindahkan Baekhyun ke kamarku." Aku meminta mereka untuk membantuku memindahkan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita harus menunggu Chanyeol, hyung." Baekhyun protes.

"Tidak, aku memutuskan untuk melarangnya bertemu denganmu, atau bayimu sampai besok pagi."

"Tapi kenapa? Tidak masalah bagiku Chanyeol ada disini atau tidak."

"Dia harus dihukum sedikit, karena tidak ada bersamamu."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir."

Aku berkata agak memaksa, dan dia mengangguk pasrah.

.

0o0

.

 **Author's POV**

Akhirnya setetah 3 jam perjalanan Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya. Ini karena salju, membuat Pak Nam lebih berhati-hati dalam berkendara.

Chanyeol dan Sehun buru-buru masuk ke dalam, disana dia melihat Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin duduk di ruang tamu. Luhan meneguk teh dengan tenang.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

"Jadi, dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bisa kau mengantarkanku kepadanya? Bagaimana anakku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia di ruang-"

"Diamlah!" Luhan berteriak. Aku bergidik, Luhan sangat mengerikan kalau marah. Walaupun aku lebih kuat darinya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah.

Dia menghela nafas. "Aku menghukummu untuk tidak bertemu dengan mereka sampai besok pagi. Kau paham?"

Mataku terbelalak, Sehun pun tidak bisa menahan untuk membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk bertemu dengan suami dan anakku!" Aku berkata dengan nada tinggi. Yang lain terlihat ngeri mendengarnya, tapi Luhan tidak, dia meneguk tehnya lagi.

"Yeah, aku bisa melarangmu, karena kau tidak ada disampingnya. Selain itu dia berada di kamarku sekarang. Kau ingat terakhir kalinya kau masuk ke kamarku?" Kata Luhan.

Aku ingat waktu itu saat sedang mencari Sehun dan membuka kamar Luhan tanpa ijin. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Pelayan yang membersihkan kamarnya pun harus meminta ijin dulu.

"Tapi, karena kau ayahnya, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau memiliki anak laki-laki yang sehat dan menggemaskan."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku sekarang menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu Baekhyun."

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau akan bertemu dengan mereka besok pagi. Lagi pula, Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu sendiri dengan anaknya."

Aku mendengus. "Baiklah, besok pagi." Kataku dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku meneteskan air mata karena aku tidak bisa menemui mereka. Baekhyun, tunggulah..

.

0o0

.

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebotol susu dan makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini Baek, susu untuk little cutie baby boy.." Kata Luhan dan mengelus pipi bayi itu.

"Terimakasih hyung, bagaimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia bisa memahaminya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Kata Luhan dan mengecek infus Baekhyun kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya Luhan mengijinkannya untuk tidur di kamarnya. Kemudian dia memberikan susu untuk anaknya. "Nama apa yang cocok ya?"

Beberapa jam berlalu. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tidak akan berani membuka pintu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memastikan kalau Baekhyun dan bayinya dalam keadaan baik.

Chanyeol diberi tahu bahwa Luhan tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Sehun tidur di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, dimana sekarang Baekhyun berada.

"Baekhyun.."

Dia menunggu beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun menjawabnya. "Ya sayang?" Kata Baekhyun, dia juga tidak bisa tidur.

"Bagaimana kedaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bisa bersamamu tadi." Chanyeol semakin menempelkan dirinya ke pintu.

"Tidak apa Yeolie..Aku mengerti. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan nama untuk anak kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum, tapi aku akan memberitahumu besok pagi saat kita bertemu. Bagaimana bayi kita?"

"Dia masih tertidur, sesekali aku harus membangunkannya untuk memberinya susu. Dia sangat imut Yeolie.."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya."

"Bersabarlah, tingga beberapa jam lagi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah Baek. I love you."

"I love you too.."

Setelah mendengarnya Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mulai memikirkan nama yang tepat.

.

0o0

.

Matahari menampakkan sinarnya, Chanyeol bergegas bangun, berganti baju dan pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Luhan hyung! Luhan!" Chanyeol mengetuk keras pintu berwarna putih itu.

Terdengar suara orang menggeram dan kunci kamar terbuka. "Chanyeol, ini masih sangat pagi." Luhan berkata masih menutup matanya.

"Tapi ini sudah pagi bukan? Ayo hyung!"

"Ah kau ini.." Luhan mengambil kunci kamarnya dan berjalan bersama Chanyeol menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Dia memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, pintu seketika terbuka. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pria mungil yang masih tertidur bersama anaknya.

Chanyeol terus menatapnya, mereka terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Chanyeol mendekati mereka dan mengecup kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

"Chanyeol?" Dia berucap senang. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

"Hey, i am here, chagi." Chanyeol berkata pelan, tapi tetap saja suara Chanyeol yang berat itu membangunkan bayi mungil itu.

Chanyeol melihat anaknya. Dia memiliki wajah Baekhyun. Tidak ada lingkaran cakra di matanya, itu berarti dia adalah seorang guardian.

"Baekhyun, anak kita sangat mengaumkan. Terimakasih, terimakasih..I love you." Kata Chanyeol dan mencium Baekhyun lagi.

"I love you too..bagaimana dengan namanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, dia memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian menggendong dan mengecup dahi bayi laki-laki itu.

"Aegi, ini ayahmu. Aku bisa merasakan kau akan jadi pemimpin yang hebat kelak. Kau juga harus sebaik appamu oke..we love you. PARK TAEHYUNG."

 **0o0...END...0o0**

 **A/N: Seperti yang ku katakan di atas tadi. Ini adalah chapter terakhir. terimaksih buat semua reader-nim yang bersedia menunggu, mereview, atau hal yang lain. Maaf kalau endingnya kurang berkenan. Terimakasih lagi, I love you all..**


End file.
